


In Another Time

by MyloveofChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Levi, Cockblocking, Death, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren is an author that goes by rouge, Eren remembers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Isabel and Eren are Related, Jealous Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Wears Glasses, Levi Doesn't, Levi has a tattoo, Levi is a Bookworm, Levi is a nerd, Levi is shy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Nightmares, Once Smut Happens, Sexual Tension, Slowish burn?, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), They all have different last names in this world, Top Eren, Violence, because Smith is a common last name where I'm from, it happens a lot, so slightly OOC, the only one with the same last name is Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: Eren Taylor has always had nightmares about Titan's, very detailed dreams of people and another world taken place in the past. He always thought he just had an over active imagination, so, he makes a book series out of these dreams.He thinks they're just dreams until he started meeting people from those dreams. With some help from an old friend, he finds out that its' not dreams, it's memories. After that, he's determined to find the love of his life, Captain Levi.But what happens when Levi doesn't remember?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this.  
> So the first chapter is the canon universe.  
> This is my own personal twist on the story. Some things are the same as the mange, other's are not. There might be some spoilers in this, just so you know.

Levi shivered, wrapping his arms tighter around him, breathing hot breath into his palms to try and warm them up. It was the middle of the winter, the Scouting Legion was out on an expedition, but a storm hit them and they had to take shelter in the trees. 

Levi was on the top of one of the trees, keeping a lookout for any titans that came their way.

“Captain” Levi blinked, looking over to where his title was called.

“Yes, Jaeger?” 

The brat smiled, his cloak in his hands. “I was just coming to make sure you were alright. It’s freezing and you’re up here all by yourself”

“I’m fine” 

Eren stayed silent, eyes raking down Levi’s body “You’re shaking”

“Like you said, it’s freezing” 

“Here” Eren held out his cloak, bright smile on his face. 

Levi was stunned slightly. “W-what about you?”

“I’m a titan shifter. My body is way to warm having one inside me all the time” Levi glared slightly. “I won’t get cold, unlike you” 

 

Levi glared harder at the forest green fabric in the brat’s hands before he nodded, reaching out for Eren to hand it over. But the kid had different plans.

Eren walked closer and swung the cloak around Levi’s shoulders, standing uncomfortable close as he did up the button. Levi gulped, suddenly feeling hot. The captain kept his eyes forward, trained on how the  pale yellow fabric shifted over tan collar bones. Levi couldn’t help but pull his lip between his teeth to keep himself from licking the caramel skin in front of him. 

 

“Captain” Levi blinked, realizing Eren had long done up the cloak but hadn’t moved an inch back, hands still on the raven’s shoulders. 

“What?” Levi snapped, needed Eren to back up before something happened. 

Amusement flickered in teal eyes. “You know what” 

 

Levi final looked up, getting lost in the beautiful pools of blue, green and gold. He growled, shaking his head before glaring. “No, Jaeger, I have no idea what you want” 

“You” The raven was taken back, sputtering over his words.

“W-what?”

“I want you Captain Levi, and I know you want me too” _Where the hell was the awkward brat I meet all those years ago? I guess he’s not much of a brat anymore_. No, he was now nineteen years of age, not a single bit of baby fat on him, replaced with taut muscles. His hair was longer too and he always had it pulled loosely behind his head, long strands still covering his face most of the time. 

“I-I don’t want you” 

“Yes you do. I see the way you look at me, during training and my shirt is drenched in sweat and I have to take it off, or in the showers. You watch as I rinse soap off” 

 

Grey eyes widened, cheeks flushing beautifully and he stuttered, not wanting to admit that what Eren was saying was, indeed, true. “N-no” 

“Yes” Eren smirked, placing his thumb and pointer finger on Levi’s chin before lifting his face up. Levi gulped, shutting his eyes tightly when Eren leaned closer. 

 

A sudden rush of insecurity and uncertainty washed over the brunet and he changed his course last second to kiss the ice cold, red nose.    

He pulled back, watching how his captain’s brows furrowed in confusion as he blinked his eyes open, looking embarrassed and unsure. His thin lips parted and he spoke in a whisper. “You missed”

Eren grinned before placing a gentle kiss on Levi’s lips.

 

\-----------

 

Two days later, Eren finds himself tossing and turning in his bed at the Scouting Legion HQ. Not being able to sleep from the mixture of snoring from his roommates, and the want to kiss Levi again. They hadn’t been able to talk about what happened, Eren needed to leave right after the kiss so no one would become suspicious as to what was taking him so long, and they hadn’t been alone for the past 48 hours either, until now.

 

Eren sat up and pulled on his pants, deciding to shirtless and shoeless. He was slow and quiet walking to Levi’s office/room. If he was caught he would be in trouble and surely be punished. 

Soon after, Eren found himself outside Captain's office, candlelight seeping from the crack under the door. The titan shifter pressed his ear to the door, not hearing anything but papers shuffling, he raised his fist up to rap on the door.

He heard Levi groan and a chair being pushed back. “I swear to fuck, Eyebrows, you just gave me this paper work, give me more than a hour to go over everything” The door was yanked open, revealing a pissed looking Levi, but his expression changed to shook when Commander Erwin was not the one smiling at him. 

“Hello Captain” 

“E-Eren?” Levi’s eyes moved down Eren’s body, staring intently at perfectly sculpted abs. It’s nothing he’s never seen before, abs, he had a nice pair of his own, but something about that delicious v-line made Levi weak. “Wh-what are you doing here? It’s past curfew, you should be in bed”

“But I needed to see you” Eren stepped into the office, pushing past Levi. The raven choked slightly, shutting the door on impulse.

“Eren, you can’t be here” 

“Why not?”

“Because” Levi groaned. “Because you can’t. If we get caught-”

“Caught doing what? We aren’t doing anything wrong. Yet” In one quick movement, Eren had Levi pinned against the wall, pressing his lips to the others, doing the thing he’s been craving since their first kiss on the tree. 

Levi’s eyes fluttered closed, melting beneath those lips, wanting more. A whine escaped the raven when Eren pulled away, but it was quickly replaced with a moan when those lips pushed against his neck. 

“E-Eren. Stop” Levi pushed at the brats shoulders until he moved back. 

“What’s wrong?”

Levi looked exasperated. “This”

“There’s nothing wrong with this”

“There’s a lot of things wrong. Let’s name a few, shall we?” Levi pushed Eren further away. “One: I’m your superior officer. That’s illegal. We could both lose our military status Two: If the Military Police find out, they will think I’m going easy on you, and we can’t have that” Levi sighed. “Three: We’re both men. Homosexual relationships are viewed as wrong, and we could be executed for it”

Eren glared at the candle flickering on his desk. “That’s stupid. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone, the gender shouldn’t matter”

“I agree” Levi sighed.

Eren seemed to be thinking for a bit, before grabbing Levi’s arm and pulling him into his chest and kissing him deeply. Levi struggled only for a second before going limp in Eren’s arms, kissing back.

They pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop. Eren gently stroked Levi’s cheek. “I’m willing to take that risk if you are” He smiled softly. “I’m tired of keeping my feelings inside me. I just wanted you to know how a feel, in case something happens”

“Nothing’s going to happen”

“You don’t know that” 

Levi blinked at him for a moment, before looking down at his feet. “I-I like you Eren” The brunet beamed. “But...we can’t let anyone know about us. It could kill us”

“No one will know” Eren leaned back down to kiss him.

 

\--------------

 

The next few months were filled with the two males meeting in secret. Nothing happened between them, nothing more than making out and wandering hands. They never had time for anything else, always to scared of being caught. But they both wanted more, and they had plans to once the war was over and they retired from the military. They talked about getting a small cottage by the ocean side. 

It was a dream that was most likely not going to be fulfilled, but it was something to fight for.  

The Titans would never be defeated. Or so they thought.

 

It was just after Eren’s 20th birthday, about a month or so, that the last Titan was defeated, and the humans were free. 

It was a long, horrible battle, many lives were lost, both soldier and civilian, but humanity won. They pulled through and stood tall in victory. 

That’s where all the survivors were. Inside wall Sina, celebrating their win. It was the first time anyone but Eren as seen Levi smile. 

Cheers and music could be heard all around the square. People dancing and yelling in joy. For once, Levi didn’t mind the screams and people surrounding him. This was a cause for celebration. 

He looked around the square. Eren was standing with his friends, or, the ones that made it. Sasha and Jean were not among them, having died protecting others. Sasha sacrificed herself for a mother running with her newborn. Jean was protecting Eren’s titan. 

Levi looked at his shoes, sorrow filling his heart at the remembrance of his fallen squad members. Then he looked up towards the sky, a proud smirk on his face. Their deaths were not in vain, they got us here and we would live for them.     

“Here Shorty” Hanji came up to him, a mug of ale in their hands. “Drink up, we won” Levi rolled his eyes but drank the alcohol given to him. 

Commander Zachley then walked to the stage, clearing his throat and raising his hand. Everyone fell silent. “We won” He smiled. “After over a century of fighting, we won” The crowd cheered. “Every last titan is gone” More yells. “Except one” Everyone’s happy mood turned confused. “There is still one titan left” Zackley’s eyes roamed the crowd. “And he’s standing right in this courtyard”

_No._ Levi thought. 

“Eren Jaeger, I hereby sentence you to death, for being a Titan” He slammed his mallet down on the podium. “Take him away” 

_No._ The ale fell from Levi’s hands and he turned towards were Eren was to see three guards leading the young man away. “No” 

 

\----------

 

“They can’t do this” Mikasa yelled, slamming her fist into the stone wall of the dungeon. “You’re a war hero!” She glared at the bar keeping Eren out of reach. The brunet was sitting on the floor near the bars, Armin was clenching his hand. 

Levi was leaning against the wall, arms folded, much like how they first met. He wanted to kiss the brat, hold him in his arms, but no one knew about their relationship. “Hanji is talking to Zachley now. They’ll convince him to change his mind” 

Mikasa snapped her glare towards the captain. “Why are you even here? It’s not like you care about Eren anyway” Levi knew she was only saying these things because she was angry and needed an outlit, but her words still stung.

“I’ll have you know, Ackerman, that Eren is still my subordinate, and he is still under my supervision, and news flash sweetie: You’re not the only person in the world that cares about him” Mikasa just stared at him. She then rolled her eyes and turned away. Levi scoffed. He didn’t need this. 

He walked past her, ready to leave but Eren’s voice stopped him. “Levi, where are you going?” 

“I need some fresh air”

“Don’t leave” Levi glanced over his shoulder. “Please, I want to spend as much time with you while I can” Eren reached his hand out to Levi as far as he could. “Please, don’t leave” 

Levi looked at the outstretched hand and then the the pleading green eyes he’s grown to love. Without another word, he turned and walked to Eren, ignoring the other two in the room and grabbed Eren’s hand and sank to the floor, dirt be damned.  

They looked at each other for a moment, Eren’s thumb rubbing soothing circles into Levi’s hand. Levi smiled softly, it should be him comforting the brat, not the other way around. Levi looked down at Eren’s lips and wanted nothing more then to kiss them. 

But before he could act on his want, Hanji walked in, looking grim.

“Well?” Mikasa asked.

Hanji sighed, looking at their feet. “He wouldn’t budge. No matter what I said, he didn’t care” They looked up. “Eren is to be executed by hanging at dawn.”

Mikasa fell to her knees, Armin started sobbing, and Levi just stared at Hanji, tears blurring his vision. A pair of warm hands grabbed Levi’s cheeks and turned him towards the owner. Eren leaned in and kissed Levi through the bars. A single tear escaped when Levi closed his eyes. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was the last they would ever have. 

Eren made sure he had Levi’s eye contact before speaking. “I love you” Levi blinked, shocked. They had never said I love you before. It was implied in other things they said, like ‘be safe’ or ‘get some sleep’ but never once did they actually say it.  

Levi couldn’t stop the tears now and shook his head. “No. No no nonononono” He stopped moving his head to look at Eren. “I won’t let you die!” And with that, he left the dungeon, ignoring Eren calling after him.

 

\-------------

 

Levi hadn’t shown up the rest of the night, leaving Eren to feel alone. Armin and Mikasa didn’t leave his side all night, but he felt rejected. He took Levi leaving as a sign of breaking up with him.

The trio didn’t sleep, just held onto each others hands. All too quickly, Military Police came with shackles. Eren let them cuff him and lead him away without fighting. What was the point, it would just prolong the inevitable.

 

One guard opened the door and the morning light barely lit up the courtyard he was at only a day prier. The air was chilly, it looked like it rained last night, how fitting. Eren kept his eyes on the noose as he was lead to it. He took a deep breath before climbing the small set of stairs. 

The executioner grabbed his arm and lead his to the middle, over a trap door and slipped the rope around his neck. 

He stared at the crowd, some looked happy, other’s heart broken, other’s even scared. _Why were they scared?_

“Today is the day humanity will truly be free from the Titan’s” Zachley’s voice spoke behind Eren. “Eren Jaeger, we thank you for your service, but this is how it must be” Eren rolled his eyes. “Now, does anyone have objections?”

“Yes” Levi climbing onto the stage, back straight and intimidating. 

Zachley sighed. “And what would that be, Captain Levi?”

“You can’t kill Eren. He doesn’t deserve it. We would still be at war if it wasn’t for him”

“He is a Titan, there for, he is dangerous. I am not jeopardizing millions of lifes for him.”  

Levi swallowed. “Then you’ll have to kill me too” The crowd gasped. 

“No, Levi” Eren struggled against his bounds for the first time. 

“I can not kill you Levi. You are humanity’s strongest soldier, a hero amongst us, you don’t deserve to die”

“You’re right, I am a hero, but so is Eren. I don’t deserve to die, neither does Eren, and neither to they” He gestured behind him and almost all the Survey Corps members saluted. “You have to kill us if you want to kill Eren” 

“Eren saved my life!” Someone held.

“He saved us all!”

“He killed the last titan, you can’t kill him!” 

Eren smiled. These people were standing up for him. “How evil of you Levi. Using your status to control them” Zachley tsked. 

“They are here because they want to fight for him, because they are willing to die for their comrade. I am not controlling them.”

Eren turned to Levi, to see him saluting, glaring up at the old man. “You do realize I can just kill Eren.”

“Then I’ll kill you” 

Zachley laughed. “Sure.” He was silent for a moment. “Are you all willing to die for this monster?” No one moved. “Fine” Zachley motioned for the gunmen to aim their weapons. “Only kill those standing. Start with the blonde boy up front: Fire!” The gun shot rang through the yard. 

Eren snapped his head forward. Mikasa was standing there, still in her salute, blood splattered over her left cheek. Armin was gone. “No!” Eren screamed.

“Fire at will!” Zachley yelled, and rifles were fired off. Blood splattered everywhere, bodies fell to the ground. “No!” Connie was gone, Hanji was gone, Mikasa. Everyone. 

“No!!” _I didn’t want this, I didn’t want them to die for me._

“Why is Levi still alive? Kill him! And kill Eren!” Eren snapped his head towards were Levi was standing. 

The raven turned his tear filled eyes towards Eren, a breathtaking smile on his face. “I love you too” Blood splattered as the bullet came in contact with Levi’s hip.

“NO!!” The lever was pulled and the trap door beneath Eren’s feet opened. The brunet’s neck snapped and then nothing. 


	2. Memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets people from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE get to meet a few familiar faces. I hope I did a good job with this.   
> I hope I explained everything well enough.

_ I watched as my mother was eaten by a titan. I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I’ve seen this happen so many times, the same thing, over and over again, but each time, I still felt the heartbreak of losing her. My hatred for the titans grew that day. I would kill every last one of them.  _

_ Military training. I meant my friends there. Jean, Sasha, Connie… Marco. I knew he died, but I could never stop it. Just like I knew the truth about Reiner, Bert and Annie, but no matter how hard I try, I couldn’t do or say anything about them.  _

_ Graduation. The Colossal titan appeared. The wall in destroyed. Mina, Thomas. They’re dead. My leg is gone, I’m bleeding from a gash across my head. I should feel pain, but I was numb, from shock most likely.  _

_ Armin. Armin needs help.  _

_ Teeth and slobber coat my skin, but Armin is safe, and that’s all that matters. My arm is gone. A pool of blood with the bodies of my comrades floating around me. I close my eyes, and when I open them again, I’m chained to a bed in a cell. _

_ Commander Erwin Smith is sitting on the other side, with Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, Captain Levi. I focus on Levi as he speaks.  _

_ “What the hell is it you wanna do?”  _

_ I stay silent, just staring into his eyes, and suddenly the surroundings change. I know I’m older. I’m closer to Levi too. He’s blushing, little moans coming from his lips, as I rub my cock against his own. I’m transfixed on his face. “Eren!” I lean forward to kiss him.  _

_ When I pull away, he had tears in his eyes and he looks scared. I feel the scratch of a noose around my neck.  Screaming and blood everywhere. _

_ “No”  _ not this.  _ “No!”  _

_ “Kill them!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “I love you too” _

_ I watch as the bullet hits Levi’s hip and he falls to the ground. The trap door beneath me opens, but I don’t fall. I feel the noose disappear and I run to my lover. I go to comfort him, but my hands go right through him, like I’m not actually there.  _

_ Levi’s hand is resting on his hip, where a bullet had imbedded into his bone. He’s panting, tears in his eyes as he tries to stop any pained noises from escaping.  _

_ “Oh Levi. Look what you did” Zachley walked up and pressed his foot on Levi’s hip, putting pressure there, and Levi screamed.  _

_ “NO!” I lunged at him, surprised that I made contact with him. My hands were around Zachley’s throat as I shoved him to the ground and started punching him with both fists. “Die! Die! Die!” _

“EREN!!”

My eyes snapped open, slowly focusing on my father's face inches from mine. He was holding my wrists in a death grip. “D-dad?”

“Are you alright?” He asked carefully. I blinked at him, moving my eyes to the door, where my mother and sister were standing. My mom had a bloody tissue pressed to her nose. 

“D-did I hit you?” 

She smiled softly, walking over to the bed to sit next to me. She placed a calming hand on my head. “You didn’t mean too” 

I sobbed, letting tears fall from my eyes and my mom pulled me into her chest. “I’m sorry” 

“Shhh. It’s okay now. It was just a dream”

“What was this dream about? You haven't been violent in a long time” Grisha asked. “We should put you back on that medication” 

“Grisha” Mom snapped. 

“N-no, I don’t want to be a pills again” I sobbed, pressing my face closer to my mom, listening to her heartbeat and feeling her chest rise with each breath. The first nightmare I had, it was of her dying. I told her this and she placed little five year old me on her lap and let me listen to her heart until I fell asleep again. She continued to do this after every nightmare and now had a calming effect over me. 

Dad sighed, reaching over to rub my back soothingly. “I don’t want you on medication either, but if you keep being violent, then I won’t have a choice”

“Stop making him feel guilty Grisha” 

“That’s not what I’m trying to do Carla, but he punched you. We can’t have that happen again” He turned back to me. “If you have another outburst, you’ll go with me to the doctors?” I nodded. “Good. Now I have to go to bed, I have a long day tomorrow” He ruffled my hair, kissed my moms cheek and kissed the top of Isabel's head on his way out. 

“Here big bro. I got you water” Isabel handed me a cup of water. 

“Thank you” I quickly drank it all. 

“You should get some rest” Isabel smiled. “You have that meeting with a publisher, right? For Attack on Titan” I nodded, glancing at my clock to see it was 4:32 A.M. 

“Yeah, and you have school”

Izzy groaned. “Yeah” She leaned down and kissed my cheek. “Good night bro, mom” 

“G’night” I mumbled. 

“Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep” Mom asked and I nodded. She hugged me closer as she laid us down.

 

\----------------

 

I woke up just after 8. Mom was gone. 

I sat up and went to the bathroom to do my business and shower. I looked in the mirror as I towel dried my hair. I looked exhausted. “Fuck” I groaned, leaving the bathroom to get changed. I pulled on a green and black flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and some form fitting jeans. I walked down the stairs and mom was in the living room, reading. “Hey Ma”

She smiled at me. “Hi. Are you feeling better?” I nodded feeling my face heat up.

“Could you, uh, not tell anyone about that?”

“What?”

“About your 18 year old son cuddling you”

“Honey, who would I tell?” She chuckled. “I made pancakes, but your sister ate them all”

‘With how small she is, you wouldn’t think she eats so much” Mom nodded as I went to the kitchen to cut up some fruit. 

I had a fruit salad before getting everything ready for my meeting at Corp Publishing. I had sent in my Manuscript a few weeks ago, and the lead publisher wants to speak to me about it. 

As a way to coupe with my nightmares, I wrote them down, and was soon able to make a story out of them. That story was Attack on Titan. 

Every character in it were ones I dreamt about, but I didn’t use their real names. I don’t know why, just felt too real to give them names. So my character was Rogue, my sister Mikasa, was Raven, Armin, my best friend, was Ar. Levi was Captain.

I refer to them as my sister/best friend, but in reality, I’ve never met anyone like them before. My sister was named Isabel and had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Mikasa did not.

“Good luck” My mom kissed my head as I left. 

As I drove, butterflies started building in my stomach, I never thought my dreams would turn into a story, or that I would want to world to read about them, which is why I’m using a pen name. Rogue Titan.  

Soon, I pulled into the parking lot of Smith Publishing. I walked into the lobby and went to the front desk. “Eren Taylor, for Mr. Smith” 

The receptionist nodded, typing away at her computer for a moment before smiling. “Just down the hall, Mr. Taylor”

“Thank you” I smiled back before going down the hall. I knocked on the door and walked inside when I was told to do so from the person on the other end. I walked in and immediately stopped at who I saw sitting at the desk. 

Commander Erwin Smith.   

He looked older, some blonde hair turning white, wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, he had both arms. But it was him, bolo tie and all. 

“Mr. Taylor, are you alright?” Erwin asked, huge eyebrows furrowed.  

I swallowed. “Y-yeah. Sorry, you look like someone...I used to know” I quickly sat down across from him. “It’s nice to meet you. Mr. Smith”

“The pleasures all mine” He grinned, shaking my hand. “Now, for this story” Erwin smiled. “I’ve read your manuscript, and I must say, I’m very impressed.” I smiled. “I am absolutely in love with the idea and concept of Attack on Titan.”

“Thank you” I felt my cheeks heat up at his compliments, even though I was still freaking out. 

“The fact you use the past as a key focus of your story is very creative. We don’t know much about the Titans or the Wall Era, but that leaves you more room to put your creative output into”

Yeah so, Titans were a real thing, they existed thousands of years ago, as well as the walls, but there wasn’t a lot of documentation on that, either lost or forgotten, but they did exist. 

“Mr. Taylor” Erwin said my name and I met his eyes that were all to familiar.

“Yes?”

“I was asking about the names of your characters?”

“What about them?” 

“They’re just a bit..odd. They aren’t really names. Was that intentional?”

“Yes”

He nodded, looking at some paper. “I was just wondering.” He chuckled softly. 

“What?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing, just one of the characters reminds me of a friend of mine”

“Which character?”

“Squad Leader” Erwin chuckled again. “Her names Hanji, a little insane at the best of times” 

My eyes widened. Squad Leader’s name was Hanji, that’s not a common name. No, it’s just a coincides. 

“Mr. Taylor”

“Yeah?” 

“I would love to publish your story”

I grinned. “Th-that would be wonderful. Thank you” 

Erwin smiled back. “I’ll get an editor and we can discuss everything another time” He stood up and I followed suit, having on odd need to salute, but luckily, I kept control of my arms and shook his hand. “We will arrange everything another time. I have another meeting to attend”

“Thank you sir” I smiled before leaving his office. I hardly remember making another appointment. I needed a drink.

I walked into a cafe, the smell of coffee instantly calming me. Now I would love alcohol, but I was 18, and no one was going to sell me booze. I got my drink and sat down at a table. I noticed my hands were shaking.

Was I having a panic attack? I am freaking the fuck out right now. No Eren. It’s just a coincides. It’s not weird that your publisher looks, talks and even has the same fucking name as a guy you’ve been dreaming about since you were ten. And Hanji was maybe a more common name then I thought. I don’t know these people. I can’t know them. 

“Eren?” A familiar voice spoke to my left. It was deeper then I remembered, but it was soft and sweet. My eyes were wide in fear as I looked up into the pale blue eyes I knew so well. I recognized the blonde hair framing his face. He looked older then in my dreams, but it was him, without a doubt, it was-

“Armin?” I didn’t even realize it was me that was talking. My voice was shot, broken and uncertain. A huge smile over took Armin’s face, tears filling his blue eyes and he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, hugging me so tight, I would have been scared for my eyes popping out of my sockets if I wasn’t in shock. 

“You remember!” Armin sobbed.

I realized my arms were around him, pulling him closer to me. He smelt like cinnamon and daisy’s. He smelt like childhood. He smelt like my best friend. Tears filled my eyes as a buried my face in his neck, letting his familiar scent calm me.

“I’ve missed you so much” Armin pulled away to cup my face in his hands. I stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. Armin’s smile fell. “Do you know who I am?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out, so I swallowed thickly before trying again. “I don’t know”

“You only kinda remember” Armin bit his lip, thinking. He got off my lap to sit across from me. “Ok, well, this is going to sound crazy, but just go with it and answer honestly” I found myself nodding. I trusted him. I don’t know why, I’ve never met this person before in my life, I knew that but I couldn’t stop myself from feeling like this man was important to me, that he was my best friend. “What’s my name?” 

“Armin”

“Armin what?”

“Arlet”

“Good” Armin grinned. “What’s your name?” 

“Eren”

“Eren?”

“Taylor” 

Armin gave me a pointed look. “Is it?”

I shook my head, my eyes never leaving his blue ones. “Jaeger” The name just rolled off my tongue, I didn’t even have to think about it, and it felt so right. “My name is Eren Jaeger” 

Armin smiled. “What’s your sisters name?” 

“Isabel or Mikasa?” 

“Mikasa. I don’t know an Isabel” 

“Mikasa Ackerman” 

“Do you remember Jean and Marco”

I nodded. “Kirstein and Bott”  

Armin smiled, before it slowly turned sad. “How did you die?”

“Hanging” I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. I didn’t know what was going on. “What’s happening?” 

“Eren, do you believe in reincarnation?”

“I-I don’t know” 

“Eren, all these things are memories, not dreams”

“Memories?”

“Of a past life. It’s all real. Me, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Hanji” Armin took my hand. “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the truth” 

I looked at our hands. “No. I believe you” And I did. It explained everything, and I knew deep down that it was the truth. “H-have you met any others?” 

“I meet Marco and Mina a few years ago. I was babysitting their kid” 

“Marco and Mina got married?”

Armin nodded. “They have two kids and she’s pregnant”

I smiled. “Do they remember?”

“Yes. They were the ones that explained to me that this was our next life”

I nodded. I wiped my eyes with my free hand. “I met Commander Erwin” 

“You did?!” Armin looked excited before he cleared his throat and looked to the side, blushing. “Where?”

I grinned. “I forgot you had a huge crush on him”

“Shut up! It wasn’t a crush. I admired him” Armin pouted, looking like he did in the past life. I reached over and poked a cheek free of baby fat. 

“I see you finally hit puberty” 

Armin glared. “I am 21” He slapped my hand away. “Where did you met Erwin?”

“He’s a publisher. I met him today actually. I don’t think he remembers” 

“Like, at all, or like you”

“At all. He didn’t recognize me” I thought back on how Commander Erwin looked when I walked in. “He knows Squad Leader Hanji though”

“You don’t have to use their titles anymore” 

“Sorry. Habit” 

“He knows Hanji? Maybe they remember?”

“Doubt it” Now having an explanation behind everything made everything more clear. My dreams, or, memories were not as fuzzy anymore. “Wait” I stared off into the distance as I realized something. “So everyone in my dreams is an actual person?” Armin nodded. “And my dreams are memories?” 

“Yes” 

“So does that mean...Levi exist?”

Armin nodded again. “I would assume so”

“And...we were together?”

“Secretly. Until you confessed your love for him in front of me and Mikasa” 

I chuckled. “Oh yeah” I thought back to the raven haired beauty. His pink thin lip, tiny nose, grayish blue eyes I loved gazing into. “I need to find him Armin” 

 

\----------------

 

**Four Years Later**

 

I groaned, not wanting to get up. My motivation has diminished into almost nothing. Armin and I started looking for Levi, as well as others. We met Hanji, who started at us for longer than necessary, but she introduced herself as Hanji King. She loved my book, going on and on about titans, just like in the past life.

Armin and I ended up finding Ymir and Krista a lot easier than we thought it would be, a few months after I met Armin again. Ymir recognized us, but didn’t know how she knew us, while Krista didn’t seem to remember at all. We worked with them until they regained their memories. 

The search went a bit dry for a year and a half, when the four of us walked into a restaurant only to be greeted by screeching and Sasha launching herself into my arms.

Apparently her and Connie got married and owned the restaurant. They both were 27 at the time, and she was pregnant. That was two years ago. They have a little boy named Alec, and they were expecting again. Ymir and Krista were engaged too. 

Now, I love having them in my life, but finding them brought my hopes up that we would find Levi soon, but nothing. Levi was a more common name then you would think. 

I heard whining near my feet and looked down at the foot of the bed to see my pitbull, Daisy staring at me. 

“Ready for breakfast?” I asked her and smiled when her butt started wiggling back and forth. I got out of bed and she followed me to the kitchen, maneuvering around the boxes in the hallway. I had recently moved into a house a few cities over from where I grew up. I thought having something of my own would make me feel better, but it only made me feel more lonely. It’s part of why I adopted Daisy. Isabel was working at a shelter and said the six year old pitbull was going to be euthanized because no one wanted her because of her breed. I saved her life, and she saved mine. 

I watched as she ate, my own breakfast sitting in front of me, untouched. My life had no meaning without Levi. I know I’m being dramatic and maybe overreacting, but he was my whole world in the past life, and we never really got to be together, and the way we were separated made it worse.

My phone ringing pulled me from my daze. I picked it up and answered. “Hello?”

_ ‘Eren. It’s Erwin. Are you coming to Bee’s Books?’ _

“Not until I’m supposed to”

_ ‘Just wanted to make sure you remembered. I’ll see you then’ _

“See you” I plopped down on the couch and Daisy laid next to me. I looked around at all the boxes. The truth is, I’ve lived here for almost a month, I just had no motivation to do anything anymore. All I did was write because Levi was there, in my books, saved into my hard drive, printed onto a piece of paper. He was something tangible between two hard covers. 

I reached over and took the first copy of Attack on Titan. It was a drawing I drew. It was my, or Rogues, shirt, the key the main focus of the picture. 

The second book was another drawing by yours truly. It was the Armored Titan fighting Rogue Titan. The third book was out, but I didn’t have the energy to get it, knowing I would probably cry when I see it. The artwork was also done by me. It was Levi’s back, his green cape with The Wings of Freedom taking up the focal point. But there was a hint of Levi’s chin, lips and bottom of his nose that I knew would drive fans crazy. 

And the third book was more about Levi. The bits I knew about his past. The ending to this was mine and his first kiss. Up on the tree. 

I had been hinting at Rogue and Captain getting together, and people shipped them like crazy. Although a few people thought Rogue was a girl. The story was in first person, and I’ve only had them refer to Rogue as he a few times that was easily missed.    

I sighed, forcing myself up to unpack. I worked on cleaning up my large house until it was time for me to head to Bee’s Books. It was a large bookstore in the city I lived in. Tomorrow was the release of the third book of Attack on Titan, and Erwin wanted me to see the display they had set up for it. 

Attack on Titan had become very popular. I’ve even seen a few people on twitter and tumblr say it’s better then Harry Potter, which is bullshit. Like, I appreciate the compliment, but I am no, J.K Rowling. 

I arrived at the bookstore just past midnight, looking like a douchebag wearing sunglasses at night, but I wanted to keep my identity hidden. I walked into the bookstore and the first thing I see is a huge cardboard cutout of the Colossal Titan. Wall Maria was made of the new books. 

“Holy shit” I whispered, staring at the display. 

“Pretty impressive, isn’t it?” Hanji wrapped her arm around me, staring at the cutout with a huge grin. 

“Yes” I looked back at the wall. There even was a table full of them. “How many books is this?” 

“No clue” Hanji laughed, slapping my back. “This time tomorrow, there will be nothing left. Look” Hanji pointed at the door, where people were already setting up tents to stay the night, all of them wearing AOT merch. 

“Shit” I pulled my hood farther over my head, turning away from the glass doors. “I gotta get out of here”

“We can get out through the back.” I followed her out of the building, saying goodbye before heading home for a restless sleep. 

\------------

 

The next day I went for a jog and finished unpacking the last of my boxes. The blogs I follow on Tumblr were already posting pictures of the new book, with tags such as #Captain is hot as fuck #It’s just his chin. # Why am I turned on by a chin??!?!?!?!

I chuckled a bit at that one. 

I had lunch with my parents and sister. Izzy asked for a copy of the book and I gave her one. She stared at the drawing of Levi longer than what was proper. 

I later video chatted with Marco for a few minutes before he had to go to help Mina with their newborns: twins. 

I looked at the clock, realizing it was almost five, that was when Bee’s Books closed. I changed into something presentable before heading over to the store. I wanted to see the display. I wanted to know if Hanji was right about it being sold out. 

I walked in and gaped at the nearly empty shelves. There was only about a dozen left, all laying habazordly on the table like people were in a rush, not caring about knocking over the huge mountain of books. 

I walked over to the table and picked up one, running my fingers over the image of Levi’s body. I missed him so much. I flipped through the pages. Someone was on the other side of the table, starting to read the book, but I didn’t care as I found what I was looking for. 

 

**_‘_ ** **_Grey eyes widened, cheeks flushing beautifully and he stuttered, not wanting to admit that what I was saying was, indeed, true. “N-no”_ **

**_“Yes” I smirked, placing my thumb and pointer finger on Captain’s chin before lifting his face up. Captain gulped, shutting his eyes tightly when I leaned closer._ **

**_A sudden rush of insecurity and uncertainty washed over me and I changed my course last second to kiss his ice cold, red nose._ **

**_I pulled back, watching how my superior’s brows furrowed in confusion as he blinked his eyes open, looking embarrassed and unsure. His thin lips parted and he spoke in a whisper. “You missed”_ **

**_I grinned before placing a gentle kiss on Captain’s lips.’_ **

 

I smiled at the words, touching my fingers to my lips, tears streaming down my cheek. I can’t live without him. It’s to much not having him in my life, in my arms. My thoughts traveled down a road of death that I didn’t want to follow. I shook my head and shut the book tightly. Death isn’t the answer. You’ll find him Eren. It’ll be fine. 

I sighed, breathing shakingly. I glanced up at the other person across from me, ready to smile an apology, but the person was engrossed in the book, but that’s not what got my eyes to widen, it’s not what stopped my heart and breathing to stop. 

 

_ Levi? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So almost everyone is back, and is this Levi? Or just someone with black hair? The person did have their nose in a book after all.   
> If there is anything in the chapter that I did not explain well, or you didn't understand. Tell me. I will happily explain it to you. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate.
> 
> Go follow me, send me fan art.


	3. Levi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets Levi, and he gets a date with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. I hope you enjoy and it reaches your expectations.
> 
> Levi's favorite song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhorzM1wz5Q

_ Levi? _

 

I couldn’t think as I stared at the man in front of me. Could it actually be him? After all these years of searching for him and I randomly run into him at a local bookstore? Please. Let it be him, I can’t take it not being Levi.

I don’t know how long I stared at the man, but long enough for him to look up at me.

 

It was him. He was younger than before, he didn’t look upset or grumpy, even though he still had his lips in a permanent frown; he looked healthy. No bags rested beneath his sparkling grey eyes, thick framed glasses rested on his nose. But this was Levi. That was his tiny button nose, those were his heavy lidded grey eyes, his pouty pink lips, his ivory skin that looked painted onto him, not a single scar or blemish in sight. 

Levi furrowed his thin black eyebrows and looked behind him before turning back at me. “C-can I help you?” 

That was his voice, not monotone, but the same pitch and smoothness. His hair was even styled in his signature undercut. 

 

But he didn’t remember me.

 

“Excuse me,” Levi snapped, glaring daggers at me that I thought I was transported into the past. “Will you stop fucking staring at me? It’s fucking creepy”

 

_ Yep, that’s Levi alright _ .

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?” The last part of his sentence held concern.

 

_ Say something, you dingus _ . 

 

I couldn’t think of what to say. Hi, good to see you after all this time. That would just confuse him more. I looked at his face, trying to come up with a greeting, but the only thing I could think of when looking at him was-

“Beautiful.” 

Levi’s eyes widened and I realized I said that out loud. Levi hugged the book to his chest and turned on his heel and walked towards the cashier. “No! Wait!” I chased after him, grabbing onto his arm to get him to stop. 

Levi yanked his arm out of my grip. His face was flushed pink and he looked confused and awkward “Leave me alone” 

“I-I’m sorry.” I bowed my head. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just...wanted to talk to you a bit” I looked at him through my lashes, giving him my puppy dog pout I knew he couldn’t resist. “Could we start over? This time I won’t be a creep.” 

Levi blinked at me before he looked at his shoes. He was shuffling from side to side, his arms clenching the book to his chest and his cheeks were dusted a light pink. “O-okay.”

I smiled. “Hello, my name is Eren Jaeger.” I put my hand out from him to shake and he took it hesitantly. 

“Hi. I’m Levi.”

“Levi…?”

“I don’t trust you to give you my full name.”

“Fair enough” I shrugged. “I’m sorry for staring at you, but as I said, you are really pretty. I was stunned to see someone like that in real life” 

Levi blinked owlishly at me, his face turning bright red as he looked away, tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear. “Oh. I-I’m nothing special”

“I disagree” Levi looked up at me. His head was still down, but his eyes were peering up at me through thick lashes and black frames. He looked like the picture of innocence and it stirred something inside me, both in my heart and between my legs. “Will you go out with me?” 

Levi bit his lip, seeming to not realized just how sexy he looked while doing that. “I make it a point not to go on dates with strangers” Levi looked back at me then. “but you intrigued me” I grinned “but don’t try anything. I’m a black belt in karate and I will break your finger if you touch me” 

My smile never left, in fact, it grew. I was used to death treats from the man; or at least a version of him. “Sweet. How does Friday at 5 sound?”

“Good” We exchanged numbers, and Levi left to buy his book, waving at me from over his shoulder with a smile on his lips. 

I watching him go for a second before walking out of the store in a daze.

I don’t remember getting in my car or driving home, I don’t remember petting Daisy when I was inside. I don’t even recall calling Armin on video chat. The blondes voice is the only thing the broke me from my trance “Armin?” I looked down at my phone where a live video was playing of my friend. “What’s up?”

_ “I don’t know, you called me’ _

“I did?”

_ ‘Yes’ _

“Oh” I blinked, trying to remember doing that. “Well, there is something that I have to tell you” I smiled huge. 

Armin scooted closer to his phone, looking interested  _ ‘What?’ _

I just smiled at the camera for a bit, adding suspense as well as trying to wrap my head around it all. “I found Levi” 

Armin stared at me, blinking slowly.  _ ‘What?’ _

“I found him” My voice was quiet, as if I was scared I would wake up from a dream if I spoke to loudly. “I found him” 

_ ‘H-how? Where?’  _

“At a bookstore” I looked down at my feet. “I have a date with him in a few days”

_ ‘Does he remember?’ _

My smile fell “No”

_ ‘And you still managed to get a date with him? Are you going to try and get him to remember?’ _

“I’ll try” I looked back at him “I want him to remember me, to remember our love we had for each other” 

Armins smiled  _ ‘Well I’m glad you met him. I’m going to hang out with Erwin later and see if I can rejog some memories’  _

“Ohhhhh, hanging out with him?” I wiggle my eyebrows at him. 

_ ‘It’s not like that!’  _ Armin blushed  _ ‘I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later’ _

“Bye” I chuckled before hanging up and lying back on the couch. I closed my eyes, a smile on my face.

 

\----------

 

“Do I look okay?” I asked, turning around for Armin to see my full outfit. 

Armin pursed his lips, eyes traveling over me. “Roll up your sleeves” He gestured to my shirt.

“But it’s cold outside”

“Do you want to look hot or not?”

I sighed, tugging my sleeves up to my elbows. “Better”

“Much. You got ten times hotter” 

I looked back at my mirror, taking in my outfit for my date with Levi in a few minutes. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, black biker boots, a green and black plaid shirt with the sleeves now rolled up to my elbows. A bit of the collar of a T-shirt was peeking out from the top. “Should I wear a tie? Or a vest?”

“You’re going to get coffee” Armin got off my bed and walking over to me to look at me closer. “I love that shirt. It makes your eyes pop”

“It’s why I chose it” I flattened out non-existent wrinkles. “Do you think Levi will like it?”

“Eren. Stop. Levi loved you in the past life, why would that be different now?”

“Because he doesn’t remember” I sighed, looking down at my feet, where Daisy was lying. 

“Then make him fall in love with you again” Armin patted my shoulder. “Now go, you’ll be late”

I took a shaky breath before grabbing a jacket and leaving after saying goodbye to my best friend, and Armin. 

I had texted Levi a day ago and he said that we should meet up at Bee’s Books, where we met, instead of at his house because he didn’t trust me with that information. I can’t blame him, I did act like a creep when we first met, so I’m lucky he even agreed to this date. I would do anything he asked, and I was determined to show him that I wasn’t crazy. 

I ended up walking there, not want to show off my nice car and have him ask about how I could afford it. I didn’t want to tell him about me being a famous writer yet. 

I looked at my watch, seeing I was a few minutes early and I looked back up. I stopped in my tracks, surprised that Levi was there waiting for me. 

He was wearing a black trench coat, black skinny jeans, black suede ankle boots and a navy blue scarf tucked into his coat, his face buried in the fabric. 

“Levi?” I asked quietly, walking up to him. 

Levi looked up and smiled. “Hi”

I smiled back. “You look..great” 

Levi looked down, his cheeks turning pink: From the cold or compliment, I had my guess. “Thank you. You look nice too” 

My smiled only grew. “Shall we go?”

“Where are we going?” 

“Coffee” Levi nodded. We started walking. “I just moved here not long ago, so I don’t know many places, do you have any recommendations?” 

“Yeah. Follow me” Levi walked a bit ahead of me. The walk was silent until we got to a small cafe not far from the bookstore. “I come here a lot” 

“It must be good then?”

Levi nodded and followed me up to the counter. “You can’t go wrong with anything here.”

I nodded, eyes scanning the chalkboard with the drinks. I stepped up to the cashier and the barista smiled. “Hi. Can I get a large vanilla chai latte and a medium camomile tea with a bit of orange?”

I paid the girl and left a tip before turning to Levi, who was staring at me with a confused expression. “What?”

“How did you know that was my favorite?” 

_ Shit _ . “What?”

“Camomile with orange. It’s my favorite. How did you know that?” He was starting to get defensive. 

“Lucky guess?” 

Levi blinked. “Are you stalking me?”

“No!” I quickly spoke, hoping I could salvage this. “You just...said you liked tea, and my mom always drinks camomile with orange. I guess it was just a habit to order that. It was just a coincidence that it was also your favorite.” 

Levi glared at me, his arms crossed as he thought about what I said. “Fine” He sighed, dropping his arms. “You look like you need to shit. Calm down” 

I chuckled, looking at my hands. “Sorry. I just…like you..I don’t want to scare you away” 

Levi blinked at me before he cleared his throat with a blush on his face. The barista called our names then and he walked over to grab them and handed me my drink while he attempted to hide his red cheeks with his drink. “Let’s go sit” 

I nodded and let him lead us to a few chairs pushed in the corner. We sat down and took our jackets off. He was wearing a plain grey shirt that hugged his body perfectly. From that shirt I could tell he wasn’t as muscular as the past life. He wasn’t in the military, so it made since he didn’t work out and train constantly. I had lost a bit of muscle mass because of this, everyone did. 

“So tell me about yourself” I said, smiling at him. 

“Like what?” Levi asked, leaning back in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. God he was sexy. 

“Your full name” 

Levi smiled behind his cup. “Levi Grey Moore”

I smiled. “Eren Grisha Jaeger” I scooted closer to him. “Does grey have a meaning?” I asked, before adding. “Grisha is my dad’s name”

“Grey is the color of my eyes”

“More like silver” Levi looked away, trying to stop his smile by biting his lip, and it should be illegal for him to do that, because he was way to sexy doing it. 

“How old are you?” Levi asked, looking up over his cup. 

“I’ll be 23 in March” 

Levi nodded. “I’m turning 19 on Christmas” 

My eyes widened. “You’re only 18?” He nodded slightly. “I thought you were older.” Levi furrowed his brows and I realized how that sounded. “Not that you look old! I just thought you were older than that” I looked at the table between us. “That's a…”I started counting on my fingers. 

“Four year age difference” Levi answered without even the slightest hesitation. 

“You did that math fast”

“Well it’s simple math” Levi shrugged. “I’m also studying to be an engineer” 

“Oh that’s cool” I smiled. “So you’re in college?” 

Levi nodded, looking at his drink. “Yeah. I also work at a bookstore a few block away” 

“Do you like reading?”

“I love reading” Levi sat up straighter. “I love sitting down in bed, wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of tea with rain pouring against the window and a good book in my lap.” He smiled, sighing happily. “That’s the best feeling ever”

I grinned at him, loving how he opened up like that when talking about reading. “What’s your favorite series?” 

Levi looked at me before his cheeks turned red and he folded in on himself. “You’ll think I’m a total nerd”

“No I won’t” 

Levi bit his lip. “Attack on Titan” 

My heart jumped at the mention of my story. “Why would I think you’re a nerd for liking that? It’s pretty popular” Levi sighed, pulling up the sleeve of his left arm and revealed a tattoo of the Wings of Freedom on his bicep. I smiled softly. “That is pretty nerdy” Levi pouted and quickly covered his arm. “But it’s a good thing” I leaned forward and rested my cheek in my hand, gazing at him. “It’s cute” 

Levi blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I...I’m not cute”

“I beg to differ” Levi glared at me. 

“Wh-what do you do? As a job I mean” 

“Oh. I’m a writer, believe it or not” 

“Shut up” Levi pshed. “What have you written?’

“Nothing you would know”

“Try me” Levi crossed his arms, looking confident in his abilities to know all books. 

“Alright, you caught me. I haven't published anything yet” 

Levi hummed, uncrossing his arms. “Well don’t give up, I’m sure you’re good at writing” Levi looked at his lap. “I-I would like to read something sometime” 

I smiled. “Are you saying you want to see me again?” 

Levi smirked, looking at me threw his lashes. “Tell me about you family” 

I chuckled at his dodge. “Alright, but don’t think I’ll forget about this” I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about my parents. “My mom’s name is Carla, and she owns a bakery, my Dad is Grisha and he’s a cardiologist, and I have a little sister named Isabel who’s a senior in high school, so about your age” I looked at him. “What about you?”

“My mom, Kuchel, is a University professor at the college I go too, and my dad, Dave, is an engineer. He’s the main reason I’m studying to be one, to follow in his footsteps.” Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before handing it over to me. “And that’s my sister, Mikasa” 

My eyes widened at the picture of my old sister. She was wearing Levi’s glasses in the picture, her eyes crossed, and Levi was behind her, giving her bunny ears. Her hair was longer, and done in a fishtail braid draped over one shoulder. She was wearing makeup, but barely any, some eyeliner and lipstick, but it was her. “Uh...She’s pretty” I handed the phone back to him before it got creepy. 

“Yeah, she is” He put his phone away.  

“Are you two close?”

“As close as siblings can get” He smiled. “She’s a few years older then me, but we always got along” 

“I would like to met her, and your parents” I groaned, realizing that I might be moving to fast for him. “Someday. If that’s okay” 

Levi chuckled. “Let’s see how this date goes first” He put his empty cup on the table. “Alright, what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue-grey” 

“Season?” 

“Fall” 

“Movie” 

“Oh..that’s a hard one” I paused to think. “Basically every Marvel movie. I can’t pick” 

Levi chuckled. “Favorite song?” 

“Take Me To Church: By… Hozier...I think” 

“Weather?”

“Rain” 

“Food”

“Mexican” 

“Color”

I furrowed my brows. “Blue-grey. You already asked me this”

“Just making sure you’re being honest” I nodded.

“Now you answer those questions” 

“Green, Summer, Pacific Rim, Rain, and Italian” 

“You missed song”

“Oh, shit” Levi thought for a second. “ Dernière Danse” 

“What?”

“It’s French”

“Are you French?” 

“Distantly” I nodded and Levi looked behind me. “It’s snowing” I looked over my shoulder to see flakes start to fall. 

“Fuck. We better get going then, before it gets bad” 

Levi nodded and stood up to tug on his coat and scarf and I followed him out the door. “You can walk me home, if you want” 

“Really? You trust me with that knowledge?” I joked and Levi playfully glared at me. 

“Who’ve been a total gentlemen, and I had fun” 

“Me too” I started walking with him before stopping at turning to him. “Does that mean you want to go out again?” 

Levi smirked, the same one as before. “Come on, it’s snowing harder” 

“Levi” I groaned, jogging after him. “Will you give me a straight answer?”

“Nothing about me is straight” 

I gaped at him for a moment before I smirked. “Damn, you’re sassy. I love it”  

“Really? It doesn’t infuriate you?” 

“No. It excites me” 

Levi’s steps faltered and his eyes traveled down below my belt. I raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk pulling at one corner of my lips. 

“Levi” 

Levi’s eyelashes fluttered at the husky whisper of his name and he slowly looked up at me, his cheeks burning red. I took my hands from my pockets and lightly brushed my thumb against his cheek and he shuddered against me. I pulled my lip between my teeth and leaned in, wanting to taste those pink lips I missed, wondering if they tasted the same as before. I _ needed _ to know. 

Levi stiffened and pushed me away before our lips could connect. “Come on!” He shouted, already speed walking away from me. 

I growled and followed him, trying desperately to keep my eyes off his ass. I can’t help myself. He’s just so sexy. 

Eventually he slowed down and I calmed down the primal need to fuck. I swear I still had hormones of a 13 year old. “Are you okay?” I asked once I was walking next to him. 

“Yeah. I just...never felt like that before” 

“What? Lust?” Levi bit his lip, refusing to look at me, his face resembling a tomato. “So you’re a virgin?” 

“Shut up” 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m a virgin too” Levi stopped in his tracks and whipped his head to me. 

“What? Really?” He looked me up and down. “Really?!” 

I slowly smirked, eyelids lowering. “I don’t mind changing that”  

Levi stiffened. I could see has he had a war in his head on what he should do. After a moment he groaned and turned away, continuing his walk. 

I followed, keeping my distance. I wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want me too. Even if I wanted nothing more then to be between his legs.

We eventually came to an apartment building, just as the snow started getting heavier, the harsh wind cutting my skin. Levi lead me up a flight of stairs. 

I wasn’t expecting anything, but I was hoping. 

Levi stopped in front of a door, 19B. “This is it” He turned to me, looking at my shoes. 

“Can I get a straight answer now?” Levi smile softly. 

“Yes”

“Yes to an answer or yes to going out again?” 

“Yes” 

I glared, stepping closer and he stepped back until his back hit the door and he looked up at me over the rim of his glasses. He always had submissive tendencies. He loved being pinned to the wall as he made out. I leaned down till my forehead was touching his. “Then I’ll call you later” He nodded hastily. I took his chin in my hand and tilted his head up. His eyes slipped shut and I leaned in, wanting to taste him finally. 

But at the last second, I kissed the tip of his nose, the cartilage red and ice cold, just like before. I pulled away just slightly to watch Levi blink open his eyes and looking up at me, confusion written on his perfect face. He parted his lip, voice soft and quiet. “You missed” 

I smiled slightly before closing the distance between our lips. Levi melted in my arms. He tasted like orange and tea, suprise, suprise. I didn’t want to ever stop. I was already addicted to him, and we’ve only had one kiss in this life. I was addicted to him before, and going this long without him, it was like a drug. I was instantly hooked again, and I never wanted to be without him. 

Levi whined against my lips and pulled away slightly. “I can’t breath”

“Breathing is not important” I pulled him into another kiss and he chuckled softly.

“Eren” He turned his head away. “Stop” I pouted, but loosened my hold on him. Levi looked out of the railing. “It’s snowing pretty bad” I nodded, not taking my eyes off of him. “Didn’t you walk?”

“Yes”

“I don’t want you walking in this. Come inside until it calms down” Levi turned in my hold and opened up his apartment. He pushed the door open and just stood there. 

“Levi?”

He turned around. “I don’t want to have sex with you” I blinked. I wasn’t even thinking about that. I was just excited to spend time with him. “I...I’m not...ready for that” 

“Okay” 

“I will break your finger if you try anything” 

“Levi” I smiled. “I won’t do anything. I don’t want sex from you. I just want you” 

Levi blinked at me before he smiled, looking down as he blushed and walked into his apartment. “Come in” 

I followed and took my shoes off, before following him to the couch. “What do you wanna do?” 

“We can watch movies”

“I like that idea” Levi smiled and left towards the hallway. 

“Sit down” 

I sat on the couch and waited for him to come back with a few blankets. He handed them to me and he turned on the TV. I watched the screen and saw the first Iron Man come on. I smiled as I wrapped a blanket around me and Levi sat next to me. 

Not long into the movie, Levi was resting his head on my shoulder and my arm was around him, holding him closer to me. 

A few movies later, Levi’s phone dinged and he looked at it. “The roads are closed” 

“What?” I tore my eyes away from the TV to look at Levi. 

“The snow is so bad, they closed to roads.” He turned to me. “Sorry, but you’re not walking home” 

“So I’m staying here?” 

“Yeah. On the couch. I’ll get you more blankets an-” At that second, the lights flicker before going off. The TV shut off as well. “Fuck. The storm took the power out too” 

“I see that”

“Which means the heater isn’t working” 

“Yeah?” 

Levi shuffled next to me. “If we share a bed, you have to promise not to touch me”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to” 

Levi sighed. “Should we go now?”

“Might as well, we can’t do anything else” I felt Levi nod before he stood up and turned on his flashlight attached to his phone. “Follow me” 

I did as told. He handed me a shirt that was just big enough. It wasn’t his, that’s for sure. We changed in darkness and we climbed into bed. We cuddled close together without actually touching. 

“Good night Eren” 

“Good night Levi”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cheesy, I know, but I love it and that's all that matters.   
> Give me love and support and I will give you faster updates. So if you want more of this, or my other works, drop a comment, even if it's nothing big and inspiring, just a simple "Good work" goes along way.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	4. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of the past, Levi and Eren wake up next to each other, and they go on their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and comments on the last chapter. I know it took me a while to update. I had over half of this finished a few days after the last chapter came out, (because the comments motivated me to work harder) but then I took a break and forgot to go back to it. 
> 
> Warning: Fluff

_ I groaned, letting the warm water soak my tense muscles. I had just finished training for the day, and Mikasa knocked me on my ass, and now my back was killing me.  _

_ I pushed my face under the water, my hair soaking into my shoulders and down my back. I ran my fingers through the wet strands and heard the door open and close.  _

_ I didn’t think much of it, it was a communal showers for the male’s in the Survey Corps. With my eyes closed, I grabbed the soap and scrubbed it into my hair. I was vaguely aware of the sound of clothes being taken off and folded, before a shower turned on behind me.  _

_ I rinsed my hair when the other spoke. “Good work in training today, Jaeger”  _

_ My eyes popped open at Levi’s voice, which was a very bad idea, because soap stung my eyes and I blindly reached of a towel to rub the suds from my eye. After my eye was no longer stinging, I looked over my shoulder at my Captain. “Thank you sir”  _

_ “Ackerman still knocked you on your ass though”  _

_ I chuckled. “I’m working on that”  _

_ Levi nodded before turning away and soaking in the water. I couldn’t tear my gaze away from his back. The water left trails I wanted to map with my tongue. His black hair sticking to his neck and face. His ass, perky and round. I bit my lip, wanting to touch him.  _

_ “Why are you staring at me?” Levi asked, pushing his hair back away from his forehead, looking at me over his shoulder.  _

_ I gulped, shamelessly gazing at my secret lover’s body. “You know why”  _

_ Levi scoffed but he had a small smirk as he turned to face me, his cock no longer hidden from me. “No, I don’t think I know what you’re talking about” Levi teased, pulling his bottom lip between perfect teeth.  _

_ I raked my eyes over his thin, but extremely muscular body, taking in everything, every dip and curve, every scar and freckle. I had never seen him like this, and with this tension between us. I wasn’t expecting it so quickly after our first kiss, especially after how Levi was hesitant to have a relationship with me, but I couldn’t deny how happy I was.  _

_ “You’re sexy”  _

_ Levi’s cock twitched slightly and I raised my eyebrow, finally making eye contact with him. His cheeks had the smallest of flushes, and his fingers were nervously twitching by his thigh. “You like that?” I whispered, deep and rough. I watched as his adams apple bobbed with a gulp and I stepped closer to him. “You like being praised? Being told how good you’re doing? How great you look?” Levi took a step back and gasped when his back hit the cold tiles.  _

_ I put my hands on either side of his head, leaning in until my lips brushed his. “Levi” _

_ Levi’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath shaky and he arched his back slightly. “Eren”  _

_ The way he moaned made my knees weak. My hands left the wall to grab his hips, kneading my thumbs into the divots of his pelvis. “Oh fuck” Levi groaned, tilting his head back. “Eren, w-we can’t, not here, we might get caught” He half heartedly grabbed my wrist.  _

_ “The high ranks have their own showers. Why would you come here if you didn’t want this?” I tugged him closer and pressed our hips together, earning myself a beautiful moan from a Levi, and a stifled groan from me. “You want this?” I took his ear in my mouth and gently bit it. “You want me?” I emphasised my words by grinding down on him. _

_ He trembled in my hold, his hands digging into my arms as we grinded against each other. “Yes” Levi kissed my neck, sending pleasurable jolts down my spine. “I want you”  _

_ I growled, lifting Levi up to press him against the wall, my teeth and tongue on his neck, grinding our cock together. Levi slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. I wanted to complain, ask him to let me hear his voice, but I knew better then to ask that of him. We couldn’t get caught like this.  _

_ “Eren!” Levi dropped his hand from his mouth to grab my jaw and pull me up to lock our lips together. The hand that was keeping his noises at bay now wrapped around both our cocks, pumping them in rythme to our frantic thrustings.  _

_ Levi’s thighs shaken around me, his nails digging into my arm and his other hand moving faster. I growled against his lips and took one hand off his ass to help jerk us off. I felt it quickly approaching, a warm feeling in my lower stomach and between my legs. “Levi, I’m gonna cum” I whispered into his mouth and he only nodded, pushing his tongue in my mouth as he came, coating our hands and torsos in the warm liquid. I groaned, deep in my chest as my own cum covered us. _

_ I slowly fell to my knees, still holding Levi in my arms. We panted for a minute, catching our breaths and coming down from our highs. I recovered quicker then Levi, so I took the liberty of cleaning us off.  _

_ Once we were clean, I looked up to see Levi smiling sleepily at me: I smiled back. _

 

\-------------

 

I smiled as I slowly came out of my dream. The best dreams were memories of mine and Levi’s late night rendezvous. We never had sex, I was a virgin in that life and this. I wasn’t sure if Levi had been intimate with anyone in the past, but he seemed new to everything when we did stuff. 

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the sleeping face of the love of my life next to me. I smiled softly, shifting closer to him, and to my complete and embarrassing horror, felt stiffness between my legs.  _ Fuck.  _

Great, just great. Go ahead Eren, pop a boner the first night you slept next to your soulmate. This isn’t going to end well. 

I shuffled my hips back, away from him so I wasn’t touching him. I should do something, but I didn’t feel like I had any right to walk around Levi’s apartment. I cursed my existence before begging to let it go away soon, and before Levi woke up. 

But of course, life had to be a bitch. Levi stirred, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms above his head, back arching off the bed and he groaned. I was frozen in place as he laid flat again, staring up at the ceiling. 

I blinked before deciding to talk first. “Morning”

Levi jumped up into a sitting position. “Shit!” He sighed, hand clenching his shirt around his heart. “I forgot you were here” 

“I didn’t mean to scare you” 

“I know” Levi flopped back down on the bed and smiled slightly at me. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good” I smiled back. “Thank you for letting me stay the night” 

“I wasn’t going to let you walk home if they shut the roads down” Levi sat back up and climbed out of bed. “Thank you” Levi whispered, playing with the hem of his pajamas. 

“For what?” 

“Being a gentleman” Levi looked at his feet. “Most people would have taken advantage of me”  __

“I don’t want sex from you Levi. I like you, I don’t want things to be about sex with us” 

Levi smiled at me. “You said that before, but you can say one thing and mean another. I had no way of knowing if you were a rapist or not, yet I still invited you into my home, and let my guard down around you completely”

“Why?”

Levi looked over his shoulder. “I feel...comfortable around you, like I’ve known you forever” I slowly blinked at him, not being able to take my eye off him. A small smile broke my expression, giving me hope at getting Levi to remember me. 

Levi blinks multiple times, as if trying to break our contact. “I-I’ll go make breakfast” He grabbed his glasses and left the room. A second later, he poked his head into the room. “You’re free to use the shower. There’s towels in the cabinet” He smiled softly. 

“Thank you” I grinned, loving how he shyly looked away, cheeks flushed. He muttered a ‘You’re welcome’ before disappearing down the hall. 

I took no time in getting out of bed and getting in the shower. Luckily my morning wood had gone down mostly, and the cold shower made the last bit go by faster. I didn’t bother washing my hair, just washed my body with soap before climbing out and drying off. 

I tugged on my boxers and sweats Levi leaned me, and a part of me wanted to walk out there with no shirt on to see Levi’s reaction. He had a thing of abs, but I decided against it for two reasons. I didn’t want to scare him off, and he might die from blushing so hard. 

I tugged the shirt on with a small chuckle, imagining Levi blushing so hard he looked like a lobster.  

I left the bathroom after putting the towel in the hamper and made my way to the kitchen, where Levi was sitting at the table, eating french toast, and scrolling through his phone. As I walked closer to him, he looked up and smiled at me. “How was the shower?” He asked, gesturing for me to sit on his left of the small square table. 

“Good” I told him as I sat, where a plate of French toast was waiting. “Thank you” I started to put syrup over the bread. “For the shower, the food, and letting me stay the night”

Levi smiled down at his plate before he shrugged. “I couldn’t let you go home when it was snowing so bad. I would feel bad if you froze to death, or got pneumonia”

I laughed softly “thanks for caring”

Levi nodded, twirling his fork around the syrup before eating the food off his fork. “Speaking of which” He took a drink from his milk before continuing. “The roads should be good to go on in a few hours”

I nodded. “But until then…?”

Levi smirked. “You’re trapped here”

“You can’t be trapped if you want to be here”

Levi chuckled softly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to try to hide his smile. “Well...good” 

I took a bite of my breakfast, surprised it tasted...good. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it tasted like gold on my tongue. “This is delicious” 

Levi grinned, again attempting to hide it with his cup. “Thank you” He toyed the rim of his glass. “My dad didn’t like that I wanted to learn to cook, but I was going to live on my own and no way in hell was I going to eat like a poor college student” He shrugged. “Guess I’m just a natural at it because people always say it’s good. Or maybe they’re just being nice” 

“No, it’s good” I complimented again before stuffing my face once more. “Why didn’t your dad want you to learn? It’s kind of an important skill” 

Levi sighed. “My dad is very….tradicional” He placed his cup on the table. “He thinks women should be the caregivers, he thinks their place is in the kitchen or cleaning. My mom doesn’t take any of that shit though. She has a job even though he makes more than enough to support her.” Levi chuckled. “But as I said, he believes it’s the wife's job to cook and the mans to make the money. Me being a man, he tried to push his views onto me.” Levi was twirling a loss string if his shirt in his fingers. “My dad’s not a bad guy. He just as outdated views and different opinions than I do” 

“So he wanted to be a strong man that chopped wood and always had grease under his nails?” 

Levi shuddered. “That was more of my uncles views. My dad just thought men should work, and women should cook and clean” 

“Did he try to make Mikasa a girly-girl?” 

“Yeah, and he failed. She’s not a tomboy or anything, but she doesn’t conform to what he wants” 

“That’s good” I finished my food then and we just sat there. I cleared my throat, moving my tongue around my dry mouth. Levi noticed and got me a cup of milk. “Thank you” I took the cup and took a drink, cleaning my mouth from syrup and sugar. “Do you have any brothers?” 

“No. It’s just me and my sister” 

“So...how did your dad react to you being into men?” I spoke hesitantly, not wanting to step on nerve. Judging by how Levi talked about his father, there were no negative feelings between them, or at least not on Levi’s side. 

Levi laughed though, putting my worried I offended him to rest. “Yeah, I was so scared to tell him. My mom and sister were easy. I was nervous but not scared, I knew they would accept me My dad on the other hand, I wasn’t sure how he would respond” Levi sighed heavily. “When I told him, he just stared at me. It felt like forever before he spoke, and he asked me if I tried not to be” The raven scoffed. “He then asked if I could try to be with a girl, and I did. I got a girlfriend, but there was nothing. No attraction. Sure, Petra was really pretty, but I wasn’t...in to her” 

My heart leaped into my throat and stomach churn and Petra’s name. Could it be Petra Ral? Images of watching the female titan kicking her into a tree flashed in my head, her back snapped back, blood over her cheek. I quickly blinked before the tears could fall. 

Luckily Levi wasn’t looking at me. 

“My dad accepted me for me, but he wasn’t...happy about it. He never called me obscene names or threatened me to change. He told me he still loved me even though he didn’t agree with my choice in lovers” Levi then turned to me, a small smile on his face. “How ‘bout you? How did your folk react”

“Pretty good” I nodded, thinking back on the memory of sitting down with my mom and dad when I was 15, Mom smiled and hugged me while my dad just smiled. Both told me they loved me. I was lucky, to have such accepting parents. I knew others weren't to fortunate. “They didn’t have anything negative to say. My sister said she knew all along” I chuckled, thinking about Izzy. I missed her. I needed to see them all again soon. 

“That’s good” 

I stretched my arms over my head and saw how Levi’s eyes snapped to the small sliver of skin showering from the slightly to small shirt. I smirked but said nothing as I brought my arms back down. “What do you want to do today?” Levi blinked at me before he shrugged.

“I don’t know” The smaller male stood and started gathering up plates. 

I watched him take the dishes to the sink and fill it with warm, sudsy water. I got up from my seat and walked over to him and grabbed a rag from a small hangers above the sink and started drying them. Levi blinked at me for a moment, watching as I cleaned the plate of water. “Is this okay?” I asked, not sure why Levi had froze. 

Levi shook his head before going back to his task of washing. “N-nothing. I just wasn’t expecting you to help” I nodded. 

“I don’t mind. I like cleaning” I looked back over to Levi to see him with a small smile on his face. “What?” I nudged him softly. 

Levi sputtered for a moment, handing me a glass. “I-It’s just..really...domestic” 

I smiled. “Does that bother you?” 

“No” Levi whispered, not letting his eyes leave the bubbles. 

“I like this” I said, putting things on the counter so Levi could instruct me where to put them later. “It’s nice” Levi hummed in approval, handing me the last of the forks before he started draining the water. After the utilities were dry, I leaned forward to place a small but lingering kiss on Levi’s cheek. I slowly pulled away and Levi turned towards me, our foreheads resting against each others. Levi’s cheeks were a faint pink and he blinked innocently yet expectedly at me. 

I brought my hand up to cup his jaw, my thumb gently running over his cheek bone. I watched as his eyes fluttered close and he stepped closer to me, our lips now only a breath away. His hand curled into my shirt and tugged it so slightly I barely felt it. He was asking me to come closer. To kiss him. 

I wanted to. I wanted him. Wanted him against me, whimpered and withering in my arms as I rocked into his tight body, his begs for more in my ear as I brought him closer to ecstasy with each thrust of my hips. 

I couldn’t suppress the growl as I moved my hand from his jaw to the back of his head, holding his neck as I finally kissed him, loving the small moan Levi gave me when our lips connected. Both his hands were tugging at my shirt, not trying to get it off, just pull me closer. The hand that wasn’t on his neck grabbed his hip, rubbing my thumb against the bone through his pants and he jerked in my hold. His right hip was always super sensitive. 

The hands on my chest began pushing and Levi forced words around my lips. “Stop” My eyes widened and immediately let go and stepped a few steps back. Levi was shaking, holding onto the counter, his breaths heavy, cheeks flushed beautifully, and his arousal obvious in his pajama bottoms. 

“I’m sorry” I breathed, my own breathing coming in pants. Levi swallowed, glancing up at me, blinking at me before moving down the the bulge in my sweats, and he bit his lip, quickly looking away. The knowledge that Levi liked what he saw between my legs just stirred me on more and I groaned, stepping further away from him. The noise made Levi look back at me, blinking owlishly at me, his lip still pulled between his teeth. 

“Stop looking at me like that” I bit my own lip, watching how the action caught Levi’s attention.

“Like what?” Levi breathed. 

“Like you want me” I growled and Levi shivered, legs shaking as he tore his gaze away from me, his eyes squeezed as he tried to compose himself. He always had a thing for dirty talk and how my voice would get deeper and rough during our late night meetings.          

I needed to change the subject, some how. To something other than this. “Let’s go on a date” I blurted and Levi looked at me, confused. 

“What?” 

“A date” I smiled, trying to look innocent, to stop the thoughts running through both our heads. Levi wasn’t ready. “We should go sledding. We just got new snow last night. Nice and fresh” 

Levi regarded me for a moment before he nodded. “That sounds good” Levi let go of the counter, able to hold himself up now that he wasn’t trembling with want. “I’m sure I have something of Farlen’s you could wear” He walked past me.

“Farlan?” I asked, over my shoulder, because I knew that I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off his ass, and we were trying to kill me boner, not make it worse. 

“A close friend, he usually crashes here, so I have clothes of his. You two are about the same size” Levi called from the bedroom. “You’re wearing some of his clothes now”   

I pulled at the shirt, knowing it was too big to be Levi’s. It made since it was someone else's. “Should I be jealous?” I joked, I wasn’t worried. Levi technically wasn’t mine anyway, he might have other people he’s dating, though he doesn’t seem like the guy to have multiple people he was talking to. 

“No” Levi laughed dryly. “He’s like a brother to me, and he’s straight, so even if I did have feelings for him, it would go nowhere” 

I hummed, started to distract myself by finding the proper place to put all the dishes Levi and I did. “Here” Levi came walking in, bundled up in a coat and a hat, handing me similar items. “You can change in the bedroom, and I put a toothbrush in the bathroom for you to use”  I took the clothing and smiled, my annoyance between my legs gone now. I made my way to the bathroom, where I changed and then brushed my teeth.

After my breath was minty fresh, I met Levi in the living room. “Do you have a sled?” 

“Yes, in my storage closet” Levi smiled, pulling on his shoes, before he walked outside, me right in his heels after my own shoes were on. 

We made our way towards the storage sheds near the apartments. 

Levi unlocked the one that was marked with his apartment number. He opened the small shed and starred rifling through it. “Ah ha!” He grinned, pulling out a green plastic sled. “Found it”

I smiled at him “Perfect. Now where will we be using it?”

“There’s a park just down the block” Levi pointed behind me and lifted the sled up to carry it. “Follow me”

I let him lead the way. “I can take that” I gestured to the sled in his arms.

Levi scoffed “Thanks, but I think I’ve got it”

“You sure?”

Levi smiled at me “You’re a gentleman, but I’m sure” He hip bumped me. “You can carry it back” 

I beamed. “Deal” 

Levi chuckled, pushing his glasses up. “They’re clearing the roads” He pointed towards the streets, where a snow plow was driving down. “You can go home soon” 

I nodded, watching as the plow went by, wishing it would break down so I had an excuse to spend more time with Levi. I’ve gone a whole lifetime waiting for him, I didn’t want to waste a second. 

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before we came to a park, the play set covered in snow, animal tracks the only thing disturbing the fresh snow. Levi lead me over to a small hill. “Here we are” He gestured to the snow covered ground. “Well. How are we going to do this?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Like...Are we going to go one at a time, or….at...the same..time?” His voice got quieter and quieter with each word. He gloved hands playing with his scarf. 

“At the same time” I took the sled from him, trying to keep my smile down as I set the green plastic down before putting my butt on it and tapping the spot behind me. “Come on”

Levi started at my hand for a moment before moving to sit down. “Why are you in front?”

I shrugged. “‘Cause you were taking to long” I smiled at him over my shoulder. “You can be in front next time” 

Levi pressed his lips together, staying silent as he wrapped his arms around me. “I’m ready” 

“Sweet” I pushed us the last bit and we went down the hill. We reached the bottom to quickly but we both had huge smiles. “Again?” I asked Levi, pulling him up to his feet after myself. 

“Of course” Levi grinned, grabbing the sled and running up the hill the best he could with the snow hindering his movements.

I chuckled, smile never fading. Levi sat in front this time, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and gently kissed his back of his head, but he didn’t react, too busy pushing us over the edge. 

When we reached the bottom, Levi was laughing. He quickly got to his feet and practically pulled the sled out from under me. Before I knew it, he was at the top of the hill. “Hurry Eren!” He yelled at me, already sitting down. 

I chuckled, making my way up to him, letting him be in front again, because he seemed to enjoy it. We went down a few more times, Levi laughing each time, and my smile growing. “You’re really enjoying this” I stated lovingly. 

“Yeah, sorry. I haven’t been sledding in years. I forgot how fun it is” Levi laughed sheepishly, putting the sled down so he could sit on it. 

“Don’t apologize. I think it’s cute” I sat in front of him, but I could almost feel the heat radiating off his cheeks from my compliment. 

He grumbled something as he wrapped his arms around me, his face buried in the back of my neck. I laughed loudly before sending us down the hill. About halfway down, I pulled the reins, jerking the sled to the left and toppling us over. 

Levi yelped and I laughed, both of us rolling down the rest of the way. I sat up once I reached the bottom. Levi looked stunned and confused and I laughed louder, clenching my belly. 

“You bastard!” Levi yelled, but his voice held humor. I laughed until I felt something cold smack against my face. 

My laughter was cut off abruptly as I looked at the snow on my coat and then at Levi, who was smirking. He just threw a snowball at me?! 

“Ohhhhh it’s on” I quickly gathered snow and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest. He laughed. 

“Bring it, bitch” 

I wasted no time in building ammunition, and Levi worked on a fort. I had about twenty snowballs before I threw one, but it hit the giant wall Levi built. 

“Cheating little shit” 

“There’s no rules against fort building” Levi appeared just long enough for him to throw a snowball at me. It hit my shoulder.    

I shouted in surprise and aimed another one at him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. “Stop!” I yelled, frustrated. 

“Git gud” Levi shouted, hitting my in the face after he dodged another one.

“You did not just say that” I groaned and Levi just laughed. I grumbled before an idea struck me. I tossed a snowball to the left before making my way over to the right. I snuck around Levi’s fortress and tackled him. 

He screamed. “Cheater!” We wrestled for a minute before I managed to pin his arms above his head. 

“Give up?” I smirked. Levi struggled in my hold for a bit longer before he went limp beneath me, pouting.

“You cheated” 

“There’s no rules to advancing on a fort” 

Levi stuck his tongue out at me. “Screw you” 

“Maybe later” I laughed and he only glared. I leaned down a placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and I let go of his wrist to hold his face in my hands. 

He moaned softly, his arms wrapping around my neck to pull me closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEE SO MUCH FLUFF. IT'S SO CUTE, I LOVE THEM!!!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.   
> If you want quicker updates, comment and tell me how much you love this story. It really, really, helps.   
> Comments help writers realize their work is enjoyed and people want more, so always try to comment, and not just mine, every fanfic. 
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	5. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves. Thank you for being patient with me, but I finally found the motivation to write and I have full intentions of having the next chapter out today or tomorrow.

After our date, I walked Levi home and kissed him goodbye before I left, a smile on my face the whole time. 

Once I got home, I played with Daisy for a bit, she was excited I had enough energy to actually play with her. 

Not long after my doorbell rang and Daisy barked, running to the front door and wagging her tail, waiting for me to open the door. I put my leg in front of her to keep her from running away and opened the door. 

“Well?” Armin grinned, looking expectly at me.

“What?” I answered dumbly. 

Armin rolled his eyes with a huge huff. “Oh my god” He pushed past me into the house and then turned his attention to the grey dog wagging her stub of a tail at him. “Hi Daisy” He said in a high pitched voice. He bent down and started petting her. 

“Armin…?”

“How was your date, you half wit?” Armin grumbled, not looking away from Daisy.

My eyes widened. “O-oh” I blinked, a smiled growing on my face. “It was…” I sighed happily. “It was wonderful Armin” 

The blonde turned to me then, taking in my blissful expression before he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch. He practically threw me and himself on the couch. “Tell me everything” 

I laughed softly. “He’s just so...perfect” I looked to the floor, my smile only growing. “Like...he’s still Levi, you know, sassy, sarcastic, doesn't take shit from anyone, a little awkward with his words, but he’s...happy” I closed my eyes, thinking about the raven. “His smile is so beautiful” 

Armin grinned. “You’re head over heels” 

“Are you surprised?”

“Nope” He popped the P before he slapped my thigh. “So what did you guys do? Did you kiss? Take it to the..next level?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

I laughed. “We went and had coffee, you know this, you helped me get ready. We just talked the whole time, about basic things, like our favorite seasons, or color” I licked my lips, fingers scratching Daisy’s ear. “But it was so nice, just being near him and talking to him, getting to hear his voice, look into his eyes and learn all these little things about him I never knew before.” I smiled wide. “He has a family that loves him…” I slowly trailed off, remembering something, something important. I turned my gaze to my best friend. “He has a sister” Armin nodded. I swallowed thickly, scared that if I said it out loud I would wake up and the last 48 hours will all be a dream. “Her name’s Mikasa” 

Armin’s eyes slowly widened and he sat up straight. “What?” 

“Mikasa is Levi’s sister” 

Armin blinked, tears building in his eyes. “R-really? Our Mikasa?” I nodded. “Do you think she remembers?” 

“Levi doesn’t, I don’t see how she would”

“Memories can come back”

“Yeah, but we have no idea how. Ymir said she woke up one day and had her memories, and Krista hasn’t even gained all hers back yet” 

“I think we need to trigger something. Like when we first meet, that was your trigger” 

“Well...yeah, I guess it was” 

“Like I’m sure if we talk to Hanji about Titans and Sonny and Bean, she’ll probably remember” 

“We can test it out”  Armin rung his hands together, looking nervously down at his lap. “What?” I asked, suddenly getting nervous.

“Well...uh...I saw Erwin last night” 

“Yeah?” 

“And I..triggered his memories” 

I blinked, brain processing what he was telling me. “Erwin...remembers?” 

“Yes”

“What happened?” I turned my attention to him, I wanted to know everything Armin did so I could do it to Levi. 

“Well, after it was “triggered” He got a horrible migraine, it was so bad, he just went to sleep; after a few hours, he woke up and remembered.”   

“His head hurt? I don’t remember having any sort of pain when we meet” 

“I think that’s because you still remembered, at least in a way. You know deep down what it was, you just needed me to confirm it” Armin shrugged. “While Erwin completely forgot” 

“So Levi will get a migraine when he gains his memories back?” 

“In theory” 

I nodded before giving him my attention. “What did you do to trigger them?” Armin’s face instantly turned red and he averted his gaze. “Armin?” 

Armin pressed his lips together and whined. “I kissed him” 

I blinked at him for the thousandth time. “Okay”

“That’s it? Okay” Armin looked at me dumbfounded. 

I shrugged. “It’s a kiss. I kissed Levi, and you’ve been crushing on him forever, it’s honestly about time you made a move” Armin sighed in relief. “So you kissed him and he remembered?” 

“Sort of” Armin played with the hem of his shirt. “I kissed him, and he just started at me for a minute, I thought I fucked up. He then said he was having a horrible headache, and of course I was think he was just coming up with excuses to get away from me, but then he nearly passed out from the pain, that I put him to bed” 

“How did kissing you jog his memories? You never kissed in the past life” I asked. 

“He said he thinks it’s because he wanted to… in that life and this” 

“Ah. So then what?” 

“He woke up and he kissed me again, saying he was never going to let me go again” Armin then pulled his long locks in front of his face. “And...and then we...made love” 

“You what?!” 

“Don’t be mad” 

“I’m not mad, just surprised” I laughed. “I never thought you to be the 'fuck on the first date' type of guy” 

“I’m not! I just....wanted him for so long that has soon as we kissed, we couldn’t stop” 

“Yeah” I scratching at my pant leg, thinking back in Levi’s kitchen.

“Did you and Levi....” Armin then made a circle with one hand and put his pointer finger of his other hand in the hole. I burst out laughing at that.

“Jesus Christ Armin, what are we, twelve? Just ask if we fucked?”

Armin pouted. “Did you do intercourse?” 

I laughed some more, punching him in the shoulder. “Now you’re just doing it to be annoying” 

“Shut up” Armin shoved me away. “Just answer the question”

“No. We didn’t, there were a few times were we almost did, but...no”

“A few times?”

“I spent the night at his house and we went on your second date this morning” 

“You’ve gone on two dates in less than 24 hours?” I nodded. “What did you do?” 

“Went sledding” 

“Ohhhh fun” Armin smiled. “Oh….Erwin wants to talk to you” 

“I want to talk to him too” 

 

\--------------

 

I walked into Smith Publishing later that day, waving hello to the receptionist, and made my way to Erwin’s office. I knocked politely and only entered when the man on the other side bid me permission.

I opened the door and stared at Erwin for a moment. We just blinked at each other, not knowing what to say, this was the first time seeing each other with both our memories in tack. I was the first to respond, smiling softly. “Commander”

Erwin laughed. “Armin told you” 

“Yes” I walked in, shutting the door behind me as I walked closer to his desk and sat across from him. “Has Armin told you we’re planning on bringing Hanji’s memories?”

“No” Erwin sat up straighter. “I haven’t seen him since last night, and I’ve been to busy to look at my phone” He glanced at the device on his desk. “How are you planning on doing that?”

“Sonny and Bean” Erwin laughed again. 

“Her and those damn Titans” The blonde grabbed a pen and twirled it around. “What happened after I died?”

My back straightened at the heavy subject change. “It took a few years, but we won. I took down the last Titan. We lost people, of course, but we won. Until Zackley took over. He didn’t want there to be the tiniest threat of Titan’s to stay, meaning I had to die” 

“What about Ymir?” 

“They couldn’t touch her. She was Historia’s lover and personal bodyguard” Erwin nodded, still staring at the pen in his hands, but I had his full attention. “But I was...nothing. Just a threat. I was hung at the gallous” 

“That’s the worst to remember. The way you died. I hope I never have to experience that again”

“It doesn’t happen often, but it never stops. You’ll dream up things you didn’t know existed, new memories resurfacing”       

Erwin sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. “That’s unfortunate” 

“Yes. I’m sorry you have to go through that, but I’m happy you’re back” 

Erwin peared up at me before he smiled gently. “Me too” His sky blue eyes shifted around my face, taking in every detail. “Armin tells me you went on a date with...Levi” I nodded. “Our Levi?”

“Yes. He doesn’t remember though”

“I was surprised when Armin said you were going on a date with him” 

“We started dating a bit before you died. We kept it secret for obvious reasons” 

Erwin nodded. “Do you plan on... jogging his memory?”  

“Yes. I’m just not sure how.” I shifted a bit in my seat. “Armin said kissing you is what triggered yours” Erwin sat a bit straighter in his seat, his cheeks turning a bit pink at the question.

“Yes”

“What did it feel like?” 

“Like a jackhammer was pounding away at my skull” Erwin cringed slightly. “It hurt so bad I couldn’t see, I couldn’t even keep my eyes open the lights hurt so much” He looked to the side as he thought more. “The only thing I could do was sleep, and when I woke up, I remembered” 

“But why did kissing Armin trigger that?” 

Erwin shrugged. “I only have theories, but I believe it’s something that I really wanted to do, both this life and the last. I was attracted to Armin from the moment I first met him, his looks and his brain. He was smart and articulate. I wanted him”

“But?”

“But it was risky, being his superior, us both being men. I couldn’t take the risk of losing everything I had spent so long working on, I couldn’t bring myself to” He sighed before looking at me determined. “I’m not going to let that happen again. I have a second chance with Armin, and I’m not going to fuck it up again” 

I smiled. “Armin as always liked you” I sighed, thinking back on Levi. “But I still don’t understand how kissing triggered it. I kissed Levi, and nothing” 

“I think it has to do with something significant. Not that kissing you isn’t significant or anything, but there must being something that left a larger imprint on Levi then a kiss. For me, I wanted desperately to kiss Armin, so when it did, it brought back only the memories I had of Armin, which then triggered more and more, like a domino effect. Sonny and Bean might trigger Hanji because they meant a lot to her, and their deaths took a toll on her” 

“So something big” 

“Something big for Levi” I nodded.

“I just want him to remember me. And everything we went through, the love we had for each other” 

“Well….” Erwin paused and waited for me to look up at him. “Get working on it” 

 

\--------------

 

The next few weeks flew by quickly. I would have lunch with Levi between his classes and work. I would bring him tea on the Friday’s when he didn’t have classes but worked in the morning, sometimes I would stay at his apartment after he was done with everything and we would watch a movie. 

I was happy, being with him, seeing him, talking to him, touching him, kissing him, holding him in my arms. Everything was perfect and I couldn’t be happier. 

That’s where I was right now, leaning against the arm of Levi’s couch, watching Thor: The Dark World, Levi laying on my chest, his head nestled beneath my chin.

I felt Levi look up at me, but kept my attention on the screen.

“Mmm” Levi made a noise in the back of his throat, but I ignored it. “Mmmm” He scooted closer to me so his nose was touching my jaw. My lips twitched as I tried to keep my smiled down and eyes on the TV. “MMMM” Levi pushed his nose into my cheek and pushed. 

I couldn’t take it and laughed, pulling him to a tight hug. “What?” 

Levi pouted slightly. “Kiss me” I leaned down and gave him a quick peak. “That’s not a kiss” 

“It’s not?” I franned innocence, a smirk pulling one corner of my lips up. “How ‘bout you show me what a real kiss is, hm?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow before making a big show in straddling me. He then put both his hands on my cheeks and leaned down to slowly bring our lips together, slow and sensational. I turned my head and licked his lips. Levi froze for a second before going back in, letting my tongue slide into his mouth. 

He was getting better at kissing. The first time I tried french kissing him, he completely froze up, and when he tried to kiss me back once he recovered, he just stuck his tongue out, didn’t move it or even his lips, it was adorable. 

I was pulled from my flashback when Levi moaned sweetly into my mouth, and the sound went straight to my dick. My mind was becoming hazy with each feather light touches of Levi’s fingers on my jaw and neck, his tongue in my mouth, heavy breathing in my ear, his weight on my lap. 

I groaned as my hands grabbed Levi’s hips and pulling him into me. We both gasped, my arousal rubbing against his ass, and his against my stomach. 

I needed him, I needed him beneath me, I needed his legs around me, I needed to be inside him. Fuck, he’s wearing to much clothing. 

I pulled his shirt up to run my hands over the smooth, soft skin of his back before ripping his shirt off. Levi blinked in surprise, face flushed, and I didn’t give him any time to say anything before I was kissing him again. I pushed him down on the couch, and ground my hips down onto him. He moaned, hands digging into my shoulders. 

I moved my lips to his neck, kissing and licking my way down to his collarbone. He was whimpering, his back arching and neck tilted to give me better access. My hands started working on his pants when I heard something that made me freeze up. 

“Stop” Even though he said it in the softest moans, even though he was shaking with want, even though I could feel his hardness against my own, he still said stop, and I did. 

My hands were shaking, still holding onto his pants, my lips on his neck, but I stopped moving. I closed my eyes, turning my head to rest it on his shoulder, taking deep breaths in hopes to calm me down. “I’m sorry” I whispered. 

“I-It’s not your f-fault” Levi stuttered, voice shaky. 

“Yes it is. I know you aren’t ready, yet I still-”

“Stop. I started this, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine” I pulled away from him and closed my eyes, breathing deeply to attempt to calm my racing heart and raging hormones. “I’m not mad at you Eren”

I opened my eyes and peered down at him, where he was covering his body with his arms. “What are you doing?” 

“Can I have my shirt?” 

I nodded, reaching for the article on the floor and handed it to him. Levi sat up and put it on while I drowned in my self hatred. 

Why am I so stupid? Everything was going to well and you fucked it up. Levi hates me now. 

A small, cold hand touched my cheek and turned my face towards Levi, who in turn, gave me a gentle kiss. “I’m not mad at you Eren” Levi whispered. “Just...from now on...don’t take things that far unless I say it’s okay” 

I reached my hand out and gently ran my thumb across his cheek. “Okay” 

Levi smiled before kissing me again. “It’s getting late” 

“Yeah” 

“I have school in the morning”

“What time do you get off?” 

“6”

“I wanna take you somewhere. We haven’t had an official date in a while” 

“Okay. Where are we going?” I didn’t answer him as i got up and slipped on my coat. “Eren, where are we going?” 

I sauntered to the door and grinned over my shoulder. “See you tomorrow at 6;30. Dress warm” And I was gone, shutting the door behind me and made my way home. 

 

\--------------

 

The next day I picked Levi up from work just a little after 6. 

“Hello gorgeous” I grinned at him when he walked up to me. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” 

I only smirked. “How good is your balance?” 

Levi huffed in frustration but answered anyway. “Pretty good. Why?”

“You’ll see”

Levi groaned, but grabbed my hand and followed me to the frozen lake in the center of the city. As we got closer,Levi started to realize what it was I had planned for us. “Are we going Ice skating?” 

“Yes. Do you know how?”

“Yeah. It’s been forever since I’ve gone, but yeah. I used to go with my sister ever winter, but then she started going to high school and was too busy to go”  

We made our way to the rink, Levi told me his shoe size and I went to get our rentals. Once the skates were in hand, I turned to see Levi talking to some guy. The guy was talking and when he finished, Levi turned around and pointed towards something, but the guy wasn’t paying attention, instead, he was staring at levi’s ass. The guy nodded when Levi turned back around and walked away. 

“Who was that?” I asked, not being able to hide the slight jealousy I felt. 

“I don’t know, he was asking where to get hot chocolate” Levi took his skates from me. 

I looked behind me at the giant concession stand with HOT CHOCOLATE written in bold at the top. “You mean over there?” Levi hummed. “Levi. He was flirting with you” 

“No he wasn’t. He was just asking for help”

“No one needs help finding that” I pointed my thumb towards the stand. “Does that happen a lot? Random people coming up to you and asking stupid things?”

“Yeah” 

“Like...all the time?” I clenched my jaw.

“Yeah, but they aren’t flirting with me. The only random person who was flirting with me was some weirdo at a bookstore calling me beautiful”

“Fucking prick” I seethed, not liking the idea of something hitting on my Levi. Levi raised an eyebrow at me. “What?”

“You just called yourself a prick” I stopped for a second, thinking about what Levi just said. 

“Oh..” 

“No one is flirting with me Eren” Levi pushed my shoulder. “Now hurry up” He turned away and made his way to the ice, having already put his skates on while I was fuming with jealousy. I quickly put my own on, watching Levi skate around the frozen pond with the few other people. After my shoes were tied, I made my way to the rink and stepped onto the ice, looking around for Levi, only to see him standing by the rail, the guy from earlier on the other side. I started to skate over, blood simmering. Levi started to skate away but the guy grabbed his arm tightly, keeping him in place. Levi free hand was clenched in a fist, he was going to punch the guy. Now, I would love to see that, but it would probably get us kicked out of here.  

“Hey babe” I said loudly, stopping right in front of Levi and wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing him deeply. He melted in my arms. 

I then took my free hand and used it to pry the guys hand off Levi’s forearm. The guy made a whimpering noise as I squeezed his fingers. I pulled away from Levi and smiled at him. “Let’s go” I let go of the guys hand and grabbed Levi’s instead, albet, much more gently, and we skated away. 

“You didn’t have to save me” Levi whispered, though he didn’t seem upset. 

“I know you had it handled, and I would have loved for you to break his nose, but that would get us banned from ever coming here” 

“True” 

“So what did he want?” 

“He wanted my number, I said no, and he got mad” 

“Told you he was flirting” 

“Do not say ‘I told you so’” 

“I didn’t say that”

“Yes you did” Levi rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile anyhow. 

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we make this....” I sighed, thinking of a better way to phrase this. “Can we make  **us** official?” 

Levi blinked at me. “Like boyfriends?” 

“Yeah” 

“I thought...We already were” I whipped my head towards him. 

“You did?”

“Yeah” Levi laughed, scratching his cheek. “That’s what I told that man. I had a boyfriend and that’s why I wasn’t going to give him my number” 

I started at him for a minute before laughing and pulling him in my arms, spinning us in a circle. “YES!!” 

Levi laughed but I cut it off by kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the fluff. Levi and Eren are now boyfriends. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate_ereri


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovelies for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this one, it's a good one.

The next few days were spent with me smiling constantly. Everyone I knew I told them about my boyfriend. My parents and sister were so excited for me, Armin rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was happy, the rest of the group was also excited for me, and they all want to meet Levi, see how much he had changed since his days as their Captain.  

I was standing in front of my full length mirror, looking at my attire. It was simply form fitting jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeve shirt. Levi was planning the date for the night. He was returning the favor for last time and not telling me what it was we were doing, but I didn’t care what we did as long as I was with him, my _ boyfriend.  _

After taming my hair back into a messy ponytail, I got into my car and drove to Levi’s work. Normally I walked, but Levi said this place was a bit further away and we couldn’t walk there. I pulled up in front of the small bookstore Levi worked at, and put it in park as I waited for Levi to get off. 

A few minutes later, Levi came out the front door and climbed into the car. I leaned over, expecting a kiss, but he kept his gaze forward, looking as if he was thinking about something. “Babe? What’s wrong?” 

Levi bit the inside of his lip and put what he was holding on the center console. It was the latest installment of Attack on Titan, the one he bought when we first meet. “I finished it” 

“That’s good. You were saying you didn’t have a lot of time to read it, so I’m glad” Levi only glared, well...maybe glared was a harsh word, he didn’t look mad, just calculating. 

“Rouge and Captain kiss at the end” 

“Wow! Hey! Spoilers!” I joked, hoping to lighten the mood, but he didn’t so much as blink. “I thought you shipped them” 

“I do” 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“It’s how they kiss” Levi grabbed the book at flipped towards the end of the book and began reading. “ ‘--placing my thumb and pointer finger on Captain’s chin before lifting his face up. Captain gulped, shutting his eyes tightly when I leaned closer. A sudden rush of insecurity and uncertainty washed over me and I changed my course last second to kiss his ice cold, red nose.    I pulled back, watching how my superior’s brows furrowed in confusion as he blinked his eyes open, looking embarrassed and unsure. His thin lips parted and he spoke in a whisper. 'You missed'.  I grinned before placing a gentle kiss on Captain’s lips.’"

Levi then shut the book and turned to stare at me. “Sound familiar?” I kept my mouth shut. “This is our kiss Eren, every little detail, except we aren’t on top of a tree”

I sighed, sitting back and staring out the window. “I’m Rouge Titan. I wrote Attack on Titan. Rouge is based off me. When I met you...you reminded me of Captain, and I thought our first kiss was cute and sweet, so I put it in my story” 

Levi sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I wanted you to like me for me. You’re a big fan of AOT, I didn’t want you to date me simply because I wrote your favorite series” I glanced at his hand that was resting on his lap. “I was going to tell you, I just wanted to be sure you wanted me, not Rouge” 

“Oh Eren” Levi lifted my face up with a hand on my chin and kissed me, once, twice, soft and gentle. “I feel no different about you now then I did two hours ago” 

“Is that a good thing?”

Levi grinned. “Yes. Now let’s go on our date” Levi pulled out his phone and opened up the GPS. “Follow this” He turned the volume up and I followed the instructions the robotic voice told me. 

 

Soon enough I pulled into the parking lot and looked at the sign of the building we were in front of. “An aquarium?”

“Yeah. I remember how you told me how much you loved the ocean” Levi looked at his lap, blushing slightly as he played with the zipper on his coat. “I thought it would be fun” 

I smiled, reaching over and taking Levi’s hand, effectively stopping him from fidgeting. “Sounds like a ton of fun. Let’s go” I smiled before letting go to get out of the car. 

We walked into the lobby area, where a front desk with three workers were standing, all round us were shirts and other things like snow globes and stuff animals, as well as a bunch of other things sea related. We waited in line for about fifteen minutes before it was our turn. Levi paid, since it was his idea, and we went through the entrance. There were a huge abundance of large fish tanks, windows on the sides to see in to. 

The first few tanks were nothing special, catfish, bass, and other bottom feeders were the first few we saw, but as we got farther into the exhibit, the more exotic the aquatic life became. Blue tang, clown fish, angel fish, basically all the fish from Finding Nemo. There were seahorses, sea urchins, blow fish, shrimp and crabs. 

I was busy looking at a display of seahorses, not realizing Levi wasn’t next to me. I turned around and saw him staring at the jellyfish exhibit, he was swaying back and forth. “Are you pretending to be a jellyfish?” I asked, smirking at him. He immediately whipped around to face me, stiff as a board and cheeks turning red. 

“No!” 

I laughed, walking over and putting my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my chest. “You’re adorable” 

“Come on” Levi grabbed my hand and lead me down the way we didn’t come. The small hallways opened up into a large room, a huge pool filled with stingrays. “I’ll be right back” Levi let go of my hand to wander off somewhere. I walked up to the huge tank and watched the ray’s swim around. A few seconds later, Levi was back with a small plastic cup. 

“What’s that?” 

“I think it’s dried shrimp” Levi answered, lifting the lid off the cup to look inside, and there was indeed, dried shrimp in it. 

“Why do you have that?” Levi grinned at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the built in steps so we were staring down at the tank. He then took a shrimp from the cup and put his hand in the water. 

“We’re feeding them” 

“Feeding them? Aren’t they dangerous?” 

Levi furrowed his brow. “Have you not noticed there are people swimming with them?”

I looked into the pool and a worker was swimming in the tank with one other person. “Oh” 

Levi gasped softly. “Look, one’s coming” I watched as a ray came up and brushed the bottom half of its body over Levi’s hand. Levi yelped and pulled his hand back, and I immediately went to over-protective-boyfriend-mode and grabbed his hand. “Are you okay?”

Levi laughed, seeming to not notice my concern. “That felt weird” He said through giggles. “Come on, you try”

I dropped his hand, looking at the food Levi was holding out to me. “No thanks” 

“Oh come on. They won’t hurt you” Levi took another and put his hand in the water, and another ray came up and ate the food. This time, Levi just giggled rather than scream. “Eren, just try it. I promise you’ll be fine” I glared at the shrimp again. “Please” Levi pushed out his lip, blinking those long lashes at me, and I caved. I grumbled as I took the curstastion from the cup, rolled up my sleeves and put my hand in the water. I watched with bated breath as a stingray came over and seemed to slurp the shrimp out of my hand. My first thought when I touched it’s skin was ‘slimy’ but then I realized it wasn’t slime, it was just super soft. 

“See. That wasn’t so bad” Levi stood on his toes and kissed my cheek. I smiled, watching as another ray came up and brushed against my empty hand, thinking I had food between my fingers. I could almost here in huff in disappointment as it made a beeline to the ten year old girl next to us. 

I took my hand out, grabbed some more food and put my hand back in the water, Levi doing the same, both of us had smiled on our faces and the ray’s ate from our hands. Soon the cup was empty and we washed our hands before leaving for the next exhibit. 

Eventually, the sea creatures disappeared and were replaced with other living things, like frogs, turtles, salamanders, and other amphibians (Even though turtles are reptiles). Next was desert creatures, mainly reptiles. Lizards, tortoises, a giant ass python snake I was very happy there was glass between me and him. 

I was again busy staring at the beast of a snake when I heard Levi call my name, and when I turned to him, he was holding a snake in his hands, the yellow and orange reptile slithering up his arm and going behind his neck to appear on the other side, going down his arm. It wasn’t a big snake, but it was still a snake. There was a worker standing next to Levi, making sure the animal wasn’t hurt or missed handled. 

The snake wrapped around Levi’s hand and poked it’s fork tongue out at me in the little, hiss thing snakes do. 

“Come here and hold it” Levi said, beconing me over with a jerk of his head. 

“No”

“Why are you such a baby? It won’t hurt you” 

“It’s a corn snake. They’re the safest snake to keep as a pet, very domesticated animals, and this one is used to humans holding her, so she won’t do anything because of anxiety” The worker took the snake off Levi and gently held it out to me. “Her name is Pearl, she’s my own, she’s the sweetest snake I’ve ever had” 

I sighed. “Can I just pet her?”

“Of course”  I sighed again, slowly brought a finger up and stroked her head. She looked up at me and did the tongue thing again. She was actually kinda cute. “I’ll hold her” The worker let her slither out of his hands and onto mine and she wrapped herself around my wrist like a bracelet. She didn’t move, nor was she very tight on my arm, maybe she could tell I was nervous. 

“See. Nothing to be afraid of” Levi smiled, giving my arm and affectionate squeeze. 

I nodded. “Okay, I’m done” The worker took Pearl from my wrist and Levi and I left the room. 

“Are you scared of snakes?” Levi asked.

“No. Just not a fan” Levi nodded. 

“Awwww, we’re almost done” Levi pouted, reading a sign saying just one more exhibit. 

“That’s okay. We had fun” I bumped my shoulder with his. “Hey” I pointed towards the corner. “Wanna take a picture?” 

Levi’s eyes fell on the photo booth I was pointing at and immediately light up. “Yes!” He yelled, giddy, and he pulled me towards the booth. We climbed in and picked the settings before posing for four pictures, one was normal, another of us kissing, a goofy one, and another one of us kissing. I paid, and we got out, grabbing the strips of photos from the slot. We made it so it printed two, so we both had one. We then held each others hands and walked around the corner, where a tubular tank was set up around a moving floor. You know, the clique aquarium sight, but I couldn’t complain. We stepped onto the moving floor and watched as the fish swam by. My arm was around him, and he was cuddled into my chest. I looked down at him, loving how the blue light and reflection of the water looked on Levi’s fair skin. He looked ethereal. 

Levi jumped slightly in my arms, and gasped, eyes going wide. “Is that a shark?” 

I couldn’t help the smile that pulled at my lips. “God, I love you” Levi blinked a few times before turning a stunned expression to me. My eyes widened, realizing what I had just said, and the fact that we had never said that before. I opened my mouth to try and apologize for words, but a small hand covered them before I could speak. Levi smiled softly, his cheeks glowing red, even in the blue lighting. 

“I love you too” He whispered, so quiet I almost missed it. “I was scared to say anything...I didn’t want you to think I was being clingy or pushy. We’ve only been dating for a month, and this is only our fourth date technically an-” I cut him off by pulling his hand away and kissing him.

We kissed, holding onto each other until we made it the the end of the hall, but even then, I pulled him to the side and cupped his face in my hands, looking down at him. “I love you” It was so nice to say it. I only said it once before, and it was to late by that point. It wasn’t a happy moment, instead it was filled with heartache and tears. But now...now it was happy.

Levi grinned. “I love you too” Levi only got to say that once before, it was the last thing I heard other then the snap of my own neck. But now it was happy.

I grabbed his face in my hands gently and kissed him again. 

 

\------------

 

I held Levi’s hand tightly as we walked towards his apartment. He stopped in front of it and turned towards me, playing with the end of my sleeve. “I don’t want you to go” He whispered, eyes trained on what his hand was doing. 

“I don’t want to go either” 

“Then don’t” Levi looked up at me over his frames, thick lashes fluttering. “Stay” 

I nodded, not even hesitating on my answer as I stepped closer to him, grabbing hold of his chin and tilting his face up so I could kiss him softly.  The innocent peaks soon turning into something much more heated and desperate when Levi deepened this kiss. His arms going around my neck and pulling me closer, his tongue slipping into my mouth, that I happily accepted. I tried keeping my hands on Levi’s hips, not wanting to take things too far like last time. 

When Levi pulled away, I was ready to step back and keep some distance between us, but instead Levi whispered ever so softly. 

“Make love to me, Eren”

My eyes widened as I stared at Levi, not knowing if I heard him correctly. “What?”

Levi reached up, pulling the scarf around my neck, bringing me closer to him. “I said make love to me” 

My hands grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me, my lips brushing his. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I want you, Eren”

I couldn’t hold back anymore and I kissed him, quickly running my hands up under his shirt, fingers mapping over his body. My thumb brushed over a nipple and Levi gasped, back arching. 

“W-we should get inside” 

“Mm” I hummed, going to his neck and licking up the side. Levi whined as I began sucking on his skin. Levi struggled to get his keys out of his pocket and then to unlock it, not wanting me to stop so he could focus. Eventually he unlocked the door and we rushed inside, not stopping our frantic kissing as we shut the door. I tugged Levi’s coat off and he did the same to me, pushing the thick article off my shoulders and onto the ground. 

Now not restricted from the thick coat, I picked Levi up and pushed him against the door. His legs wrapped around me and his fingers tugged at my hair. I detached my lips from his and started kissing the front of his neck, feeling his Adam’s apple rumble against my lips when he would moan. God he had the prettiest voice. 

“Ahem” 

I felt my heart stop when someone cleared their throat behind me. I’m frozen still as Levi turned horrified eyes over my shoulder. “Mom. Dad. Wh-what are you doing here?”

Oh, fuck. Never in my life have I had a boner die as quickly as it did right now. Great first impression Eren. 

“We had plans for dinner, remember?” A woman's voice, presumably Levi’s mother, spoke. 

“Oh, right. I forgot” Levi face was so red, no doubt as red as mine, though I had yet to find the courage to turn around. I did, however, sit Levi on his feet. 

“Obviously” A man this time, Levi’s dad, he didn’t sound to pleased. 

Levi looked down at his feet, his hands ringing together. “I’m sorry” He mumbled. 

“It’s not like you to forget things like this Levi. Though I suppose you were a bit distracted.” His mother, sounding more amused then anything. 

“I’m sorry” Levi said again. 

“Are you going to introduce us?” She asked. Oh no. 

“Oh. Um...mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Eren. Eren these are my parents, Kuchel and Dave” 

I took a deep breath before finally turning to them, putting on my reward winning smile, and acting like they hadn’t just witnessed me devouring their son. “Hello. It’s so nice to meet you” 

Kuchel smiled and holy shit, Levi looked just like her, in everything other then her hair length and obviously body. He had her sharp grey eyes, button nose, thin pink lips, perfectly shaped face, raven locks that flowed down her shoulders in elegant waves. She was gorgeous. “It’s nice to meet you too Eren” She looked thoroughly amused at their predicament.

Levi’s father on the other hand, looked pissed, and Levi got his glare from him, though that was it. His hair was short and blonde and he had brown eyes. “Yes. Wonderful to have a face to the name” He sneered, glaring at Eren like he...well-like he was about to take his son’s virginity.

Kuchel slapped her husbands shoulder. “Yes. Levi talks about you all the time” 

“I do not” Levi grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Yes you do” Kuchel teased before turning her attention back to Eren. “Dinner is almost done, you should stay” 

“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude on your family time” I laughed, wanting to leave and suffocate myself in a pile of snow. 

“Yes, you really shouldn’t stay” Dave growled, ignoring the slap he got on the shoulder from his wife. 

“Don’t listen to him. He just doesn’t like the thought of his baby growing up” Kuchel stood, walking over to Eren and taking his hand. Levi also got his height, or lack of, from her as well.  “Please stay. I want to get to know this boy Levi keeps talking about” 

I was debating what to do. I wanted to meet Levi’s family, but not like this, and the thought of talking and having dinner with them after they just witnessed him grinding on their son like some rutting animal. 

Before I could answer, movement over Kuchels shoulder, by the entrance to the kitchen, grabbed my attention. 

“We would love if you stayed Eren” Mikasa smiled, soft and sweet. She looked beautiful with her hair cut in a short pixie, and a soft gloss put some shine on her lips. “We want to get to know you better. Like mom said, Levi talks about you constantly” Levi groaned in frustration, but didn’t both denying it this time. “Oh, and I’m Mikasa, Levi’s sister”

I nodded. “Yeah, I recognize you from the pictures” She didn’t remember either. “I guess I’ll stay, if that’s alright” 

“It’s not” Dave growled, but Kuchel cut him off.

“Of course it’s okay. Come on, let’s eat” She took my wrist and pulled me towards the kitchen. 

 

Unfortunately, Levi’s table only fit four, and being the smallest, Levi had to sit on a stool that was taller than the table anyway, between myself and his mother. 

Dinner was Asian style with dumplings and other things I couldn’t pronounce. Food was served before I was bombarded by questions.

“What did you say your full name was again?” Mikasa asked first, not looking up from her dinner. 

“Eren Jaeger. Well... technically my last name is Taylor, but I changed it to Jaeger because it sounds better” Dave scoffed, mumbling his disdain. 

“I understand that.” Mikasa spoke, ignoring her dad. “I always thought our last name should be Ackerman” She shifted her eyes away from her food for the first time when she said her last name. 

I stared at her stunned, ignoring Dave complaining about her going on about that again. Did she remember? She smiled softly at him before returning to her meal. 

Before I could think about it much longer, Kuchel started asking questions.  

“How old are you Eren?” Kuchel asked. 

“22” 

“Are you going to school?”

“Not currently, but I’m looking into it” 

“What is it you do for a living? How do you put food on the table?” Dave asked, glaring at me from across the table. 

“I’m a writer” 

Dave scoffed, putting some salt on his food. “How do you manage to eat with a piss poor job like that” 

I glared at him for the first time. “I manage” 

“How do you expect to take care of my son when you write stupid stories?” 

“Dave” Kuchel warned.

“What? I want to know. If this guy is going around fucking my son, I want to make sure he’s going to be taking care of him. You’ve heard of starving artist before, it’s a real thing and I don’t want my son caught up in that” 

“Eren’s a fantastic writer and he makes good money. He’s quite popular” Levi spoke, trying to calm his dad down, all the while holding my hand reassuringly. 

“And what has he written?” 

“You don’t read dad. It’s not like you would know” Mikasa butted in. 

“I read plenty” Dave grumbled, before turning back towards me. “So Eren. Answer the question” 

“Like Levi said I make good money for what I do. I make enough to live comfortably, and even if I didn’t, Levi is working on a degree. He doesn’t need me to be his sugar daddy” 

Dave pursed his lips. “What are your intentions with my son” He changed the subject, knowing he had lost the other. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve only been dating him for a month and you’re already pinning him against a wall” 

“Dad” Levi sighed, pleading with his father to stop. 

“That’s a little fast to be moving things don’t you think. You don’t have the patience to wait for him longer than a month so you force yourself on him?”

“He didn’t force himself on me!” Levi shouted, effectively shutting his dad up. “I wanted it, I asked for it. Is it really that hard to believe that I want to have sex with the man I love?! Am I wrong to want that? Does it make me a slut? 'Cause if so, I guess you raised one” Levi sneered before storming out of the room. 

The air in the kitchen was thick and tense. “Dave, may I talk to you outside for a minute” Kuchel asked voice clipped, and you could tell by the look on Dave’s face, he knew he was in trouble. They got up and left through the front door. 

“I’m going to check on Levi” I told Mikasa, before getting up and walking to his room. I knocked softly. “Levi? Can I come in?”

“Yeah” I opened the door to find Levi sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow. I shut the door as I walked closer. “I’m sorry” 

“For what?” I asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

“My dad. He’s usually not like that, he’s just over protective and he took it way to far. He’s also competitive, so when you won the one argument, it made him mad and determined to win.” 

“Pretty sure he still lost. You’re mom is probably handing him his ass on a silver platter right now” 

Levi laughed. “I hope you can forgive him. He says things out of spite or heat of the moment, but he doesn’t mean it. My dad’s not a bad person, he just...has his issues” 

“I don’t really care what he says about my career, I get it all the time, it just pissed me off that he would insinuate I would rape you” 

“That pissed me off too” Levi started stroking my hand. “Maybe he was right though. Maybe we are moving too fast”

I looked at Levi. “If you want to slow down then that’s fine, but I don’t want your opinions warped by what your dad says. If you want me, you can have me. But if you truly aren’t ready, then that’s fine, I don’t mind waiting” 

Levi thought about that for a bit. “Maybe sex is too quick, but other things, I’m ready for” 

“Other things?” I raised an eyebrow, smirking as I kissed Levi’s crown. “That sounds good to me” 

Levi smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder but it was only a second before a knock on the door made us part. “Come in” Levi called and Mikasa poked her head through. 

“Dad wants to apologize” 

Levi nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me to the living room, where Dave was standing. Once we stopped in front of him he sighed. “I’m sorry. I let my fatherly instincts take over and I said things I didn’t mean. I didn’t mean in accuse you of raping him, and I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were a slut. I let my emotions control what I say sometimes, and the thought of my youngest growing up and having sexual relationships is hard for me. I’m sorry” 

I nodded. “I accept your apology” Dave nodded. “And if you must know” I stepped up to him, holding my head high. “My intentions with your son is to love and cherish him. I have no ill intent when it comes to him. I love him more than anything, more than I love myself. I never want you to say otherwise. Levi is my world, and no one will tear us apart” 

Dave held eye contact with me, a small smile breaking his cold exterior before he looked away. “We should get going” 

“I’ve already finished cleaning up” Mikasa said.

“Then we’ll be off” Dave turned and left. 

“It was nice meeting you Eren. Hopefully next time will be much better” Kuchel smiled at me and hugged Levi before she left too. 

“See ya around Eren” Mikasa clasped her hand in my in a firm handshake before she pulled away and started talking to Levi. I opened up my hand to see the folded piece of paper Mikasa had put in my hand and unfolded it, seeing a series of numbers with a ‘call me so we can talk’ 

I quickly put it in my pocket, watching as Mikasa left, closing the door behind her. 

I sighed, suddenly very tired. “Are you staying the night?” Levi asked, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me to the bedroom. 

“Yeah. I’m too tired to drive home” 

“Oh” Levi seemed slight disappointed. “Are you too tired to do...other things?” 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What type of ‘other things’?” 

Levi wouldn’t raise his eyes from where they were gazing at my shoes, twisting his fingers together. “A...a blowjob” He whispered. 

“I’m sorry, what? I didn’t catch that” I tease, leaning down and a turning my ear towards him. 

“A blowjob” His voice got even quieter, face nearly so red it was lighting up the room. 

“What do you want? Come on baby tell me. What do you want me to do?” I whispered back, deeping my voice just how Levi liked it. I gripped Levi’s chin in my hand and lifted it up until we made eye contact. “What do you want?” 

Levi blinked, lips moving as if he was trying to form words. “A blowjob” He whispered, louder then all the other times, but still so soft. He didn’t break eye contact and that’s all I wanted. A predatory smirk took over my face, a smile I knew made Levi tremble. 

I used my hand on Levi’s chin to turn his head to the side, holding it there as I kissed his neck, listening to the soft sigh I got in return. My free hand I used to cup between Levi’s thighs, massaging his growing member. The moan I got at the contact made lust shot down my spine in a pleasant shiver. 

“Hard already?” I questioned, whispering darkly into his ear before taking a bit of cartilage between my teeth and tugging. “You like dirty talk, hmm?” Levi whimpered. “Here. Let’s take off these clothes.” I let my hand drop from his chin and the other to move from his crotch to pull his shirt off and tossed it away on the floor. I then pushed Levi’s shoulder slightly so he would sit down on the bed and I worked on getting his pants off. Once all clothes were removed from him, I stepped back a bit. “Stand up” 

Levi blinked at me, confused. “What?”

“Stand up. I want to look at you” 

Levi face flushed, the color having slowly faded to barely noticeable now coming back. He stood up and I could tell he was aching to cover himself up, but he kept his arms at his side. He was thin, lean, he had muscle on him, but nowhere near the rock hard, chiseled out of marble, muscles he had in the past life. He was gorgeous. 

I walked around him, taking in every inch of him I could. His waist was small, with and almost feminine curve to him, though he had always had that, just his military worthy abs and lats made it less noticable. I stopped moving directly behind him, taking in the smoothness of his skin, not a single scar or mark (Not that I didn’t love Captain’s scars) the indent of his spine, the little dimples on his lower back, and the perfect curve of his ass. I then noticed he was trembling. 

“Do I make you nervous?” I asked, stepping closer to him slowly. 

“A little” Levi answered. I stopped walking when I was right behind him, not quite touching him, but he no doubt felt me there. 

“Do you wish for me to stop?” I asked, keeping my voice quiet. And I smirked when Levi shook his head quickly, a soft ‘No’ falling past those lips.  “Good” I leaned down, kissing his neck and shoulder. Levi whimpered, tilting his head.

“Eren” I growled, biting gently into his shoulder and sucking on the skin till it turned red. I then let go of him.

“Sit on the bed” 

Levi obeyed, sitting at the foot of the bed. I then stood in front of him, grabbed his legs and pulled him so his ass was barely sitting on the mattress. Levi gasped, his flush moving down his neck when I spread his legs. 

I kneeled down in front of him, looking at his cock. It was exactly the same as before. A little smaller than average, but that was to be expected with his height, and it curve just slightly to the left. I hummed, reaching my hand to grab the base and Levi jerked, gasping at finally getting contact. ”I’m not going to last long” Levi admitted, his thighs shaking as I started pumping my hand. 

“That’s fine” I said, licking the full underside of Levi’s cock. Levi moaned loudly, his arms giving out and he fell onto his back.  I tongued around his head a bit before wrapping my lips around him and sank down, taking the majority of him. Levi cried above me, his back arching, and fingers digging into the sheets. 

“Oh god, Eren!” 

I always loved how Levi’s body responded to me, how he trembled in my hold, how his legs spread open more, no longer embarrassed, driven purely by lust and need for more. Most of all I loved the sounds he made. Most people wouldn’t think this, but Levi was very vocal when it came to being intimate. It was something he was embarrassed about and always attempted to hide his moans with a pillow or by biting his lip. This Levi was no different, though he seemed to have no wants to hold his voice back, but then again, the situation is much different now then it was then. 

I pulled up until only the head was in my mouth and twirled my tongue around him. “Eren!” Another difference was Captain Levi was a cursor, while this Levi seemed to be plan moans, not that I’m complaining, these moans were driving me insane. “Fuck!” Ah! There’s a curse. “Eren! I-I’m close” I responded by sucking harder, and sinking lower. Within seconds, Levi was cumming down my throat, crying out my name. I made sure all of it was swallowed before pulling off him. I stood up, with a bit of difficulty given that fact that I was painfully hard. 

Levi was shaking, the blush fading from his neck and chest but remained on his cheeks. His thighs were shaking and he was panting heavily, eyes open, but only barely. 

“Did you enjoy that?” I asked and Levi could only nod, a sound of affirmation in the back of his throat. “Good” I wobbled my way out of the room, grabbing a hand towel from the bathroom and wetting it with warm water before head back to the bedroom and started washing Levi up. 

Once I was done cleaning him up, he seemed to come down from cloud 9 enough to ask. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“You didn’t cum”

“It’s fine”

“No. Let me take care of you” 

“Levi, you’re about to pass out, you need to sleep, I’m fine” 

“But-”

“Levi. Trust me, you just gave me enough material to take care of myself later”

Even in his half asleep state, he still blushed. “Okay”

“Now let’s get some rest, it’s late” I pulled the blanket over us, and Levi snuggled into my side. 

“I love you Eren” Levi slurred before his breathing calmed and he fell asleep. 

I grinned, kissing the top if his head. “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... there you have it. I hope the first ereri BJ was good for you. Please tell me what you think, comments fuel me to write faster ;)
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate_ereri


	7. Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mikasa officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a bitch to write.   
> Fair warning: I use a lot of words multiple times. Like 'Met' 'Because' 'Memories' and 'Remember' So I'm sorry so that.

I slowly opened my eyes, still groggy and not ready to actually wake up. I turned my head towards my left where a weight was resting on my arm and Levi was there, sleeping soundly, still naked from our activities last night.  I smiled and gently brushed his fringe away from his face. He looked so young and peaceful in his sleep. I could watch him forever if it wasn’t so creepy. 

Levi’s brows furrowed and he grunted, snuggling closer to me, holding me tight and my chest acting as a pillow for the small male. I brought my arm that was under him around to rub his back, caressing his baby soft skin. 

“What time is it?” Levi slurred, purring in appreciation to the pets he was receiving. 

“No idea” I whispered, kissing his head. “Why? Do you have school today?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I’m sure you’ve memorized my schedule better than I have” 

“That’s an exaggeration” 

Levi only grumpled a tired response, burying his face in my neck. “I don’t ever want to leave this bed” 

“That sounds nice” I rolled over and wrapped both my arms around him; but before I could get comfortable, an obnoxious ringtone interrupted the wonderful silence, and Levi whimpered. 

“Nooooooooo” He clung to me, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna go” 

I smiled at how adorable Levi was. “Just skip class” 

Levi peaked up at me with one eye. “Don’t tempt me” 

“What can I say, I’m a Temptress” I shrugged and  Levi giggled softly.

“Temptress is a female term”

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure” Levi grinned. 

“Well…” I pursed my lips, thinking. “Maybe I am a girl. You haven’t seen me naked yet”

“No, but I’ve seen you pitching a tent” He gestured to my crotch. I laughed, before I kissed him. Levi happily kissed back for a second before he pulled away and got out of bed, walking to his alarm clock on his dresser across the room. 

“Why is your alarm over there?” 

“It forces me to get out of bed” Levi stretched, his back to me. I watched his back muscles flex as he reached into the air. 

“Why are you out of bed still?” 

“I have to go to school” Levi brought his hands down and turned to his right, seeing himself in the mirror and his face instantly went red and he grabbed my shirt from the floor and covered his manhood. “I’m sorry!” 

“Why?” I sat up on one arm, looking at him curiously. 

“I’m naked” 

“You just noticed?” I watched him unfold my shirt and cover his whole body with it.

“I usually sleep in my boxers. I forgot I was naked” He looked to the side at the floor, his cheeks still pink, but going down now that he was covered.

“Levi. Did you forget what we did last night?” 

Levi’s blush came back with a vengeance. “No”

“Then why are you embarrassed?” 

“Because what you did is embarrassing to talk about, and I’m naked, and why would you want to see me naked?” As he talked, his words got softer and softer to the point I barely heard him, and he wouldn’t look at me. 

Now, his shyness and awkwardness were cute and sexy, but I would not stand for him thinking he was anything less than stunning.

“Levi” I reached forward and pulled my shirt from his hands, and he stumbled forward trying to hold it in place, but I got it from him and tossed it behind me. I grabbed his hands and kneeled on the bed, squeezing his hand as he looked at me. “You are sexy, and gorgeous, of course I want to see you naked. I honestly thinking about it all the time if I’m being honest with you”

“It’s not that I think I’m ugly, I just don’t think I’m attractive either” 

“You are insanely attractive” I tugged him closer by his arms and I bit my lower lip, seeing how Levi shivers at the action. “How ‘bout I show you how beautiful you are?” I whispered, eyelids lowering as my thumbs rubbed the inside of Levi’s wrists. 

Levi’s eyes flutter and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He swallowed before trying again. “I have sc-school” I grabbed his chin and lifted his head up, slowly leaning in. “I c-can’t miss this class” Levi whispered weakly. “Eren” He breathed before I took his lips with my own, slow and sweet, tasting every inch of his mouth with gently licks. 

Levi crawled on bed with me, wrapping his arms around my neck and I wrapped one arm around his back, and the other cradling his head and I laid him down, and I got on top of him, never breaking out kiss. 

I fit perfectly between his legs, and his legs felt amazing around my waist. I rolled my hips into his and Levi broke the kiss so he could moan, his head tilting back, and his nail scratching down my back. 

I continued grinding on him, kissing his neck and caressing his thighs. I swallowed my own moans so nothing would over power the ones Levi was making. I groaned when he dug his nails into my back, and I bit my tongue, listening to how his breath hitched when my hands grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them, one finger teasingly touching his hole.

I sat up slightly so I could press my erection against him, and we both moaned. “I wanna be inside you so bad” I whispered, not stopping my hips and my hand working on Levi's member. 

Levi’s breath shuttered at my words and he whimpered, his legs shaking as he moved his hips in time with mine. “N-not yet” He whined, but I could tell he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. 

I growled, lifting his hips up higher and ground between his cheeks. It felt great but it wasn’t enough. My thin boxers were giving me the slightest taste of what it would feel like without them and it was driving me insane. 

I looked up at Levi, who eyes were glazed over and wide, his mouth hanging open as he moaned. I stopped, not understanding why his eyes were wide open like that. “Are you okay?”  I asked, worried I overstepped my boundaries.

“I...I don’t understand wh-why that fe-els so go-od” 

“What? Jerking you off? You know why that feels good” I emphasised my words by stroking him a few times and he gasped. 

“No, not that” 

“Then what?” 

“When you….” His face instantly turned red. “When you were...ya’know.... Grinding on my…”

“On your ass?” 

“Yes!” Levi shouted, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t understand why it feels so good” 

“Because you’re a bottom” I pulled away and gently touched his entrance with my fingers and he shuddered. 

I couldn’t take it anymore and I put two of my fingers in my mouth, soaking them in spit before bring them down to Levi’s hole. “Can I?” Levi weakly nodded behind his hands and I slowly pushed a finger in, and Levi tensed, his toes curling and he whined. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know. I...I like it but it hurts” 

“Yeah. Spit isn’t the best lube in the world” I pulled my fingers out. “Let’s get actual lube and then I can do that again”

Levi nodded. “I like that idea”

“Good” I leaned down then and took his cock in my mouth, giving him no warning as I sucked him off.    

“Eren!” Levi grabbed my hair and tugged, making me groan around him. “Eren! I’m close” 

I grabbed his hips and gently scratched at his hip bones, sending him over the edge and he came, moaning my name beautifully. 

I pulled off him after I swallowed and licked my lips. Levi’s eyes fluttered. “I’m late for class” He whined. 

“Sorry” I shrugged, grabbing his hands and helping pull him up. “You better hurry then” I smirked, kissing his cheek as he got out of bed to get dressed. Levi sluggishly pulled on his clothes while I got dressed as well. 

We brushed our teeth together, and I drove him to campus. “I love you” I told him while kissing him goodbye. 

“I love you too” Levi grinned before getting out of the car and sprinting into the building. I watched him go before pulling out my phone and typing in the number Mikasa gave me last night before texting her. 

Not even a second later she was saying to meet at a cafe so we could talk. 

I took a deep breath before setting the route to the coffee shop. 

 

\--------

 

I was in front of the cafe, pacing back and forth, nervously picking at my nails. I was waiting for Mikasa. I tended to pace when I’m nervous and I didn’t want to disturb the other patrons of the cafe. 

What if Mikasa didn’t remember? What if she just wanted to threaten me to not hurt her baby brother? I don’t think I could handle her not knowing me, but Levi doesn’t remember so why would she? But she said Ackerman. How would she know that name unless she had at least  _ some _ of her memories.

“Eren” I stopped my pacing. Her voice was the same, soft, calm and almost monotone. Feminine but not girly. I turned around towards her. She looked like she did yesterday. Eyeliner and mascara the only makeup she was wearing, her black hair short and stylish. She was wearing a black silk button up, only the front of it tucked into her blue skinny jeans, and black high heeled shoes made her taller and elegant looking. 

The way she looked at me, I knew immediately she remembered me, the sparkle of recognition in her brown orbs. Her lips pulled into a huge smile and she ran into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. She was exactly my height with her shoes. She must have been the same height as in the last life. 

“Mikasa” I whispered her name, scared she would disappear. 

“I’ve missed you so much Eren” She said, voice cracking towards the end and I pulled her closer. 

“I’ve missed you too” I kissed her temple before pulling away to look at her. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and she wiped her eyes carefully. “I have so many questions for you” 

“Same here” She smiled. “But first, let’s go inside and get something warm to drink. It’s freezing” 

 

\-------

 

A few minutes later we were sitting down with our drinks. “So tell me about yourself” I said, hitting her knee.

“You know everything about me Eren” 

“Not it this life” I said exasperatedly. “You’re related to Levi”

“I was always related to him”

“He was like your cousin or something in that life. In this one you’re siblings. How did that happen?” 

She shrugged. “I have no idea. Kutchel is Levi’s mom, obviously, and our dad is my dad in the past life, but my mom from there is different” 

“Why did that happen?” 

“I think it’s because Levi’s mom and dad in the past didn’t meet here, and the same with my parents. So fate or whatever let us be born as siblings” She shrugged. “I think it’s because fate wanted us to have a second chance because of how unfair our life was before. So we could experience things we never got to. Like family, love and the world.” She sighed blissfully. “Maybe something happened along the line and either my mother or Levi’s father weren’t born, so fate pulled a few strings to get us here”  

“That makes sense. I’ve never thought about why we're here, but that makes perfect sense” I took a drink of my coffee before turning to her. “Why is it that you remember and not Levi?” She traced the rim of her cup while she thought of how to start her sentence.                 

“I’ve dreamt about the past almost all my life, but it didn’t have nightmares that often. Yes, I dreamt about seeing my parents murders, killing a man myself, Carla, my own death” She breathed in deep, composing herself a bit as tear glistened her eyes, but she blinked them away.  “But it was rare” She looked at me, a small smile on her face. “Most of the time, I dreamt of you, and Armin” I felt my own lips pull upwards. “Exploring the town, terrorising the merchants, fighting off bullies” As she talked, both our smiles grew. “I mostly had good dreams”

“Levi on the other hand” She sighed, smile dropping. “I remember being woken up by his screaming in the other room. Almost every night.” She sighed. “He never said what it was about, just that mom died, or he killed someone, or something horrible like that” She closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. “Dad grew tired of it, told him to man up and stop letting dreams get in his way. They put him on medication and eventually he stopped having them” 

“I don’t like your dad” I mumbled, thinking about a young Levi being told he was a wimp because of something he couldn’t control, and then by his own father on top of that.

“He has some rough edges” Mikasa agreed. “But I think when he stopped dreaming, he lost all recognition of his past life. While I still dreamt, so I kept them, even though I thought it was just my imagination. I was pretty lonely as a child, so making up two really close friends made sense to me.”

“What about hating Levi?” 

“Just figured my brain just did that, after all, brains are weird” I nodded in agreement. “Same with Annie” 

“Annie?” I asked, staring at her, wide eyed. 

She nodded. “We met in middle school, and became best friends. I just figured my brain made her that female titan. I didn’t think anything of it because I didn’t dream about her until I met her” 

“Does she remember?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t think so, but you know how she is, very good at keeping her thoughts to herself” I nodded. 

“What made you realize it was memories and not just dreams?” 

She smiled, staring at her tea with only a look to be described as love. “I went on a school trip in high school, and I met someone that I had dreamed about, yet had never met him before. He explained everything to me” 

“Who?” 

Mikasa started playing with a charm on her bracelet. “Jean” 

“Jean?” I blinked at her, a smiled quickly growing. “You know Jean? And he remembers?” She nodded. “This is great” I grinned. 

“Yes. We kept in contact, and a year late, Attack on Titan came out, and we knew it was you, and that you remembered. We looked everywhere for you, but you using a pen name made it very difficult” 

“Yeah, sorry about that” I shrugged. 

“No, you’re fine” Mikasa kept fiddling with her charm. 

“What’s wrong?” I gestured to hands. 

“Well…” She bit her lip, not looking at me. “Jean and I are….dating”

I blinked a few times at her, staying quiet enough for her to look at me nervously. “You’re into beastiallity?” I asked, not able to resist. 

She glared at me. “Really?” 

I laughed, Mikasa punchng me in the shoulder. “I’m sorry, I had too” I grinned at her, taking a deep breath, before looking at her again. “Why were you nervous to tell me that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know you didn’t like him much”

“He got on my nerves, we have very similar personalities, so we were bound to butt heads, but I don’t hate him, I even considered him a friend.” She smiled at me. “Did you make that first move or did he?” 

“He did” 

“Good boy” I beamed, nodding my head in improvement. “He had a huge crush on you” 

“I know. He wasn’t subtle, but I was more focused on survival and making sure you didn’t get killed that a relationship was the lease of my worries, and then he was gone” She kept playing with her bracelet, which I could no see had a silver ‘K’, ‘D’, ‘L’ and ‘J’, which was the one she kept playing with.

“Have you met anyone?” She asked, changing the subject from the heavy subject of Jeans death. 

“Yeah. Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Erwin, Hanji, and…” I paused, looking at her. “Armin” 

She smiled instantly. “Armin?” I nodded. “Does he remember?” I nodded. 

“Do you want to met him?” She quickly nodded and called Armin, who said he would be on the way. Once we hung up, I turned back to her. “Everyone remembers but Hanji, and Krista is still fuzzy” 

“I want to see them all again” 

“We’ll get together” She smiled. “Armin and I are going to try to bring back Hanji’s memories, so hopefully that’ll happen soon.” Mikasa didn’t respond the way I was expecting. She just stared at me, blinking slowly. “What?” 

“Are you going to try to get Levi to remember?” 

I nodded. “I was planning on it, I just don’t know where to start” 

She was now looking at her lap, fingers playing with the little ‘L’ charm. “Do me a favor. Don’t” 

“What?” 

“Don’t bring his memories back” I immediately went to protest. “Don’t make him relive that life. He had nightmares every night because of those memories. Whatever happened to Levi back then made his life hell. He smiles, he laughs, he sleeps. He’s happy” I could only stare at her. “He’s happy” She emphasised, and I looked down at my hands. “He doesn’t need to remember the horrors of the past. He’s with you and he loves you, isn’t that enough? Why does he need those horrible things back in his life? Him being with you know should be enough” She whispered, grabbing my hands. “Don’t bring them back”

“Okay” My voice was soft, not knowing what to say. I wanted Levi to remember what we had, what we lost so he could understand how lucky we were to get a second chance, but she was right. Captain Levi was always so brash and blunt. He never slept, maybe a few hours at a time. I loved Levi for who he was, but I didn’t want him to have to go through those things again. Relive those memories that kept him awake the whole time I knew him. I couldn’t do that to him. 

“Eren. Promise me” Mikasa insisted. 

“I promise” I could live with Levi being Levi. I didn’t need Captain, even though I wanted to hold him again, I still had Levi, and that should be enough. 

She smiled, squeezing my hands. 

“Mika?” We both looked over to Armin, who was staring at her with wide eyes, and Mikasa was moving fast, grabbing him and hugging him tight. 

 

\------------

 

I came home, grocery bags loaded on my arms. Daisy came running in from the backyard. I maneuvered around the barking pitbull towards the kitchen to unload my food. I put everything away, stopping to give Daisy a treat. I pulled out two items that were not for the kitchen. Condoms and lube. 

I wasn’t expecting to use the condoms any time soon, but the lube hopefully would be put to use. I put them away in my bedroom and my phone dinging with a text message. 

**Mom: Let’s have dinner soon. We never see you since you moved.**

**Me: I’ve been busy with work, but that sounds good. My place? I’ll cook**

**Mom: You suck at cooking, but we are going to be at your place, if that’s okay with you**

**Me: I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it.**

**Mom: Alright, this Friday at 5?**

**Me: See you then.**

 

I put my phone away, laying down on my bed, thinking about everything that happened earlier. I met Mikasa again, learned things, like Jean and Annie are alive. Mikasa is dating Jean. 

My thoughts then moved on to Levi. I understood why Mikasa was concerned, and now that she’s voiced them, I agreed. Levi was happy here, and he loved me, so why should I want anything else. I was lucky enough to have him at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa remembers. Tell me what you think about that. About Annie, Jean. About her opinions on getting Levi's memories. What about Eren's feelings about it?   
> Comment and kudos fuel me, they give me life. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some bits of the past, Eren talks to Hanji, Levi meets the Taylors and some messing around ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is not prof read, and I’m uploading from my phone so I hope nothing glitches. If it does, please tell me.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

~~~~_I groaned, blinking open my eyes as Levi moved out of bed. “Where are you going?” I asked.  
“I have a meeting with the commander in a few minutes”  
“Just skip it” I reached for him as he pulls on a shirt and started buttoning it up.  
“You know I can’t do that, and I have to hurry, you know Hanji. She’ll bust through that door with no warning, and we can’t have her seeing us together.”  
I groaned loudly, earning me an eye roll from my lover. “I just want to stay here forever and never leave this bed: with you”  
Levi smiled softly and he walked over to me, completely naked other the his half buttoned shirt. “That sounds wonderful but we can’t” I ignored him and pulled him onto my lap so he could straddle me, but he didn’t resist at all, almost like he was hoping I would.  
“Don’t leave”  
Levi shook his head with an affectionate smile. “Horny brat” he teased, wiggling his ass against my slowly growing cock. “I just got you off a few minutes ago, was I not satisfying enough?”  
“It was very satisfying, but how else do you expect me to react when the sexiest man alive is sitting, half naked, on my lap?”  
“You’re the one that put me here” Levi whispered, leaning in to kiss me sweetly. I respond eagerly, my hands grabbing his perky butt and letting my cock slip between his cheeks.  
“I want to me inside you so bad” I growled and Levi shivered against me.  
“I want that too” he confessed, but he sat up and moved his hips away from mine. “But we both agreed we would wait until the titans were eradicated.”  
“I know, but what if that never happens?”  
“It will”  
“How do you know?”  
Levi watched me for a second before he grabbed one of my hands and started stroking there. “We have reports saying there are only a few dozen titans left”  
“What?” I blinked, stunned by that information.  
“Commander Hanji predicts about three more months for our victory” Levi smiled “A few more expeditions, a few more battles, and we win” I felt myself smile at the thought of being free from those monsters. “A few more months and we can get that cabin by the ocean we talked about, and our first night there” Levi smirked, eyelids lowered sexily. “I’m not letting leave that bed” his voice was low and husky and I shivered. He brushed our lips together. “You won’t be sleeping that night, because I’ll be busy doing whatever I want to you” I whined, hips bucking up.  
“Don’t put those images in my head Levi. I’m having a hard time as is to keep my promise to you”  
Levi blinked innocently at me. “I’m just giving you something to look forward to, something to fight for”  
With that, he climbed off me and resumed getting dressed. “Eren, get up”  
I pouted but did has told. Levi waited for me to finish before we walked to the door. “Jaeger” Levi used his Captain voice and I turned around to face him. “Kiss me” I smiled before gently taking his face in my hands and kissing him. It was short and sweet, but also perfect.  
“Don’t forget to eat tonight” I told him once we parted. Levi rolled his eyes but he was smiling.  
“I won’t. And you don’t get to beat up during training today”  
I chucked. “I’ll do my best sir”  
“Good” Levi opened the door and we both stepped out after making sure the coast was clear. “Get back to work Jaeger” He didn’t even look at me when he said that and I watched his retreating back before snapping into a salute.  
“Yes sir!” I caught the small smile Levi threw over his shoulder before he rounded the corner._

——————

I nervously shifting in front of Hanji’s office, Armin by my side. Today was the day we were going to start bringing her memories back, or try to at least.  
I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door was ripped open before I even stopped knocking and Hanji was grinning at me; well, Armin.  
“Hi!” She shouted.  
“Hey Hanji. Sorry to bother you.” I said.  
“It’s no bother at all” she stepped aside, eyes never leaving Armin. We both walked in.  
“Uh, you remember Armin right?”  
“Of course I remember him” she threw an arm around the blondes shoulder. “You are a fucking god send”  
“What?” Armin questioned.  
“Thank you for riding Erwin’s dick!” Her words caused Armin to blush. “He’s so laid back now. He’s not on my ass about deadlines anymore! I knew he just needed to get laid, and you proved me right. Keep giving it to him, make my life easier!” Hanji cackled.  
Armin sputtered, But it went ignored by Hanji. “So what brings you here?” She asked, taking a seat on her couch.  
“Uh, well I wanted to ask your opinion on something for Attack on Titan.”  
“Oohhhhhh” she grinned , scooting closer. “This is why I love being your editor. I get inside details”  
“Yes” I smiled, sitting down next to her. “So I was wondering if I should have more science stuff in it”  
“Like what?”  
“Like the science behind the Titans”  
“Like what Squad Leader did?”  
“Yeah, with Sonny and Bean”  
She blinked, mouth open but no words came out. “Sonny and...Bean?”  
I didn’t name the two titans in the book. It felt strange to me to do so, and I had written that part before I knew that these were memories.  
“Yeah. Those are the names of the titans Squad Leader experimented on”  
She looked at her feet, her eyes wide and unfocused. It was working.  
She blinked rapidly, shaking her head before she massaged her temples.  
“Are you alright?” Armin asked.  
“Y-yeah. Sorry, just got a headache out of nowhere”  
“Do you still want to talk about the titans?” I asked.  
“Of course I do Jaeger, don’t be silly” she laughed before she stopped, staring at her desk like she realized something. She said my last name. My real last name.  
She looked at me, and we started at each other for a long time, before she turned to Armin, staring at him for just as long before she lowered her head to her hands.  
She groaned in pain before pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes, her glasses riding up onto her forehead.  
“Hanji?” I tried.  
“Section Commander Zoe?” Armin asked softly, and Hanji flinched. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.  
“Hanji!?” I panicked, grabbing onto her shoulders to try and study her. But the panic and fear I felt melted into confusion when I heard her… Laughing.  
It was quiet at first but it grew louder and louder until she threw her head back, practically screaming with joy. She had tears in her eyes when she turned to me and cupped my face in her hands.  
“Look at you. So grown up” she smiled, before going to rub her eyes. “Haha I have both my eyes” she didn’t stop grinning, even as she pulled me and Armin into a hug, laughing.  
Armin and I laughed as well, hugging her tightly.  
We were laughing so loud, we didn’t hear the knock on the door, or the door opening. It wasn’t until the person asked what was going on that we stopped.  
Erwin was standing in the doorway, looking between the three of us.  
“Erwin” Hanji smiled at him.  
He blinked, before his own smile started forming. “You remember?”  
She nodded, standing up and running into his arms. “I’ve missed you, Eyebrows!”  
He laughed, hugging her back. “I’ve missed you too”  
Her eyes widened, before pulling back. “Levi?” She grabbed her glasses from the top of her head and adjusted them on her face. “Where’s Levi?”  
“He...doesn’t remember” I said, sadly.  
“You know him?”  
I nodded. “We’re.. uh...kinda dating”  
She blinked at me before he smirked. “About damn time. You had such and obvious crush on him” She then gestured to the two blondes. “Same with you two”  
They both blushed. “It wasn’t the right time” Erwin supplied.  
“So you waited until you died!” Hanji slapped his shoulder. “I’m just glad you got a second chance, you two are adorable together” she grabbed Armin hand and shoved him into Erwin. “See? Fucking adorable”  
Erwin and Armin looked at each other before smiled, leaning into each other and kissing.  
It was the first time I was seeing them being intimate. It was sweet. A little strange, but sweet. They looked great together.  
“And I’m sure you and Levi looked fucking adorable too” Hanji turned towards me.  
“Well” I shrugged. “He is”  
“Is he really different?”  
“Yes and no” I thought of how to answer this question the best. “He’s still blunt and doesn’t really give a shit what people think. He still has his potty mouth and inability to say what he’s feeling. He isn’t ashamed of his emotions, just doesn’t know how to express them. He’s nice and funny. He has glasses. He loves to read. He doesn’t have insomnia”  
“You said he doesn’t remember?”  
“Yeah”  
“Let’s get him to remember then”  
“No. We can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’s happy. I don’t want him to remember his past, I don’t want him to pull in on himself and reserve himself. I don’t want all those bad things back in his mind”  
Hanji regarded me for a moment before she looked away, sad. “I suppose you’re right. He never slept and always had a stick up his ass. If he a be happy now, then we shouldn’t bring the horrible back”  
“Thank you” I nodded in thanks.  
“I would love to meet him though. Not only is it Levi, but he’s your boyfriend” She grinned.  
“I would like that. I want him to meet everyone, so far no one has in this life”  
“Wonderful” She clapped. “We can all have dinner at my house”  
“Sounds great. We’ll talk more later”  
“Perfect” Erwin smiled, arm around Armin.

\-----------

“So tell me about this boy you’re seeing” My mom said. We were in my kitchen, cooking dinner. Izzy and dad in the living room, watching football.  
“His names Levi. He’s great”  
“I know his name. I meant tell me more about him.I know nothing of him. How old is he?”  
“18”  
“Cradle snatcher” She laughed, and I rolled my eyes, pushing her shoulder with my own. “What does he do for money? Is he going to college?”  
“Yes, he works at a bookstore and he’s in college for engineering”  
“Ohhhh so he’s really smart”  
“Yes he is. He’s also very sweet. You’d like him”  
“I’m sure I would, especially since he makes you so happy” She smiled at me. “You’ve opened up so much since he came into your life. You talk more, you want to see people. You smile, a real, genuine smile. He’s good for you and I can’t wait to meet him”  
“We can make plans for that”  
“Okay” She smiled, placing the veggies I had chopped into the pot. “You can go hang with your father and sister. I’ve got it from here”  
I nodded, washing the smell of onion off my hands before going to the living room to watch the game with my family.  
I wasn’t much of a sports person, but my dad and sister were. Izzy took it way to seriously, yelling at the referees and players. Dad and I just sat, drinking beers.  
A few minutes later, mom called us to dinner. Dad turned off the TV, and Isabelle went to the bathroom.  
The three of us were sitting at the table, talking and waiting for Izzy when the doorbell rang. I got up to excuse myself and went towards the door. I unlocked it and opened up the door.  
“Levi?”  
Levi smiled at me. “Hi. Sorry to just drop by, but I missed you”  
I smiled. “I missed you too. This is a great surprise”  
“Eren! Who is it?” My mom called from the kitchen.  
“Oh” Levi looked down at his shoes. “You have company. I’m sorry. I can leave” He moved to walk away but I grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house.  
“No no, this is great. My family’s over for dinner. They want to meet you, so this is perfect”  
“You’re parents?”  
“Yes, and sister. Come on”  
“O-okay” Levi let me pull him into the dinning room.  
“Mom, Dad, this is Levi, my boyfriend” I presented Levi like Will Smith did his wife on the red carpet and Levi blushed, smiling softly and waving at my parents.  
“Hi. It’s nice to meet you”  
“Hi Levi” my mom stood and wrapped him up in a hug and his eyes widened, not expecting that at all. “I was hoping we would get to meet you soon, Eren didn’t tell me you were coming over”  
“He didn’t know. I thought I would surprise him. I also wanted to see Daisy” he looked around. “Speaking of which, where is she?”  
Levi had come over to my house a few days ago for the first time and he instantly fell in love with Daisy, and her, him. He practically ignored my the whole time he was here to play with her, not that I was upset, I was glad he liked dogs.  
“She’s outside. She gets to excited when guest are over and would be jumping over everyone.” I explained, my heart clenching at Levi’s pout. “We can bring her in after dinner”  
“Okay” Levi smiled before my dad drew his attention by holding his hand out for a shake.  
“It’s nice to meet you Levi. My names Grisha and my wife is Carla. I don’t believed she introduced herself.”  
“I was excited” She hissed.  
“It’s really nice to meet you. Eren speaks highly of you” Levi said.  
“He better.” My mom grinned at me.  
“Is dinner ready yet? I’m starving” Isabelle walked in at that moment, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Levi. She started at him wide-eyed.  
“Izzy, this is Levi, Eren’s boyfriend” mom introduced him.  
“What?” Iz whispered, blinking owlishly at Levi. The color in her face drained and she started shaking, sputtering broken words that sounded similar to ‘Levi’  
“Izzy” I rushed towards her and dragged her to the living room, holding her against the wall and grabbing her clammy face in my palms, making her look at me with he panic filled eyes. “Izzy, breath”  
She stared at me with utter confusion and fear, her whole body was trembling and she was practically dripping with sweat. “Breath” I tried calming her. “Are you okay?”  
“L-Levi” she whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head the best she could in my hold. She was holding onto my forearms in a vice. “Levi”  
“Do you know him?”  
“I-I don’t know” She clenched her eyes tighter. “Y-yes”  
“How?”  
“He saved me. I was being chased and he saved me”  
“When?”  
“I was sixteen, but it wasn’t last year”  
“Was he different in those memories?”  
“Yes and no. He looked the same, but the way he holds himself is different.”  
“Okay” I nodded, loosening my grip on her now that her legs weren’t shaking as bad. “Izzy, I’m going to explain something to you, and I want you to listen and try to understand. Okay?” She nodded. “The confusion in your head will go away if you listen to me” she nodded again. “We have been reincarnated. This is another life. We’ve lived one before and we didn’t get a chance to experience life like we were supposed to. We had unfair life’s and so we were given another chance.”  
“Reincarnated?”  
“Yes. You must have known Levi in the past life, he was important to you, that’s why seeing him triggered it”  
“He was...my big brother” she whispered before looking at me again. “But so are you”  
“In this life I am, but the past it was Levi. The same happened with Mikasa”  
She blinked at me before she clenched her eyes shut. “Fuck, my head hurts”  
“That’ll happen. Come on, let’s lay down, you go to sleep and I promise you’ll feel better once you wake up” she nodded, holding her temples as I lead her to the couch and laid her down.  
Once she was resting, I went back to the dining room where everyone was staring at me.  
“Is she okay?” Mom asked.  
“Yeah. She just got a headache out of nowhere. She’s resting”  
“Maybe I should check on her” Dad got up from his seat and walked past me into the living room. I walked towards Levi and sat next to him.  
“I’m sorry about that. That’s not how I wanted you to meet her”  
Levi smiled softly. “It’s okay. I just hope she’s okay”  
“She’ll be fine” I assured. “She said she recognized you”  
Levi blinked at me before he looked away in thought. “I...don’t know her. Maybe she’s come to the bookstore I work at, but I don’t know who she is. I don’t recall ever meeting her”  
“Oh” I nodded, not sure if I was relieved or disappointed. “Probably something like that”  
“She never forgets a face. It’s scary sometimes” my mom laughed. “Now, let’s eat”  
She served us both and we started eating. A few minutes later, my dad walked in with Izzy in tow.  
“Hey baby. How are you feeling?” My mom asked when she noticed her daughter.  
“I’m okay now. That was weird, it just hit me out of nowhere” She laughed, taking a seat before smiling at Levi. “Hi”  
“Hi” He smiled back. “It’s nice to meet you”  
She paused, looking at me with furrowed brows before looking back at Levi. “You too”  
Mom served Izzy and dad food and we all started eating and talking, my parents asking Levi questions and he answered happily.  
After a minute, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked to see a text from my sister. I slowly looked up at her, and she was staring right at me, before gesturing with her eyes at me phone.  
I opened up the message and read it.

I: What was that? Why did Levi act like we never met?  
E: He doesn’t remember. Neither do mom and dad.  
I: So I can’t mention anything from the past life? What about Farlen?”

I stopped, re-reading the name a few times. It sounded familiar.

E: I think he knows someone with that name.  
I: Really?!!  
E: I think so.  
I: Farlen is real too  
E: Who’s Farlen?  
I: He’s like my other brother. Me, him and Levi all lived together. We joined the scouting legion together. Me and Farlen….

I looked up at her, seeing her eyes filled with tears before my phone vibrated.

I: We died together.  
E: Don’t think about it. You’ll have another panic attack. Calm down.

Izzy took a deep breath before she smiled at me. She wiped her eyes and then looked at Levi.  
“Levi?” The raven looked at her. “What do you and your friends do for fun?”  
“Oh, well.” Levi thought for a moment. “I only have one friend really, but we just hang out, talk, watch movies, catch up. Normal things, nothing to exciting”  
“You don’t need a lot of friends. Quality over quantity, right”  
“I agree. Farlen is the best person ever” Levi smiled before wiping his head towards me. “Oh my god, you haven’t met him yet. How have you not met my best friend yet?”  
“You haven’t met any of my friends either”  
“That’s true” Levi pursed his lips in thought. “I would like to meet them”  
“You can. I’ll have to see when everyone’s free”  
Levi smiled. “Good”

We continued eating dinner, talking back and forth, catching up and getting to know each other. I could tell with each passing second that things were starting to connect in Isabelle’s head. She didn’t seem so foggy anymore.  
After dinner, my family left and Levi helped me do the dishes.  
“I really like your family. They’re really nice” Levi commented as he put a dry plate on the counter.  
“Yes, they are great. They like you too”  
“Do they?” Levi question, looking down at the sink. “Are you sure? I’m not to...awkward?”  
“You’re awkwardness is cute” I chuckled, grabbing Levi’s chin and lifting his gaze up to mine. “I love you, so they love you”  
Levi smiled ever so softly, eyes lowered. “I love you too” I smiled, leaning in and kissing his nose, then his cheek, his chin and then finally his lips.  
Levi grinned against my lips, throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me deeper.  
It was adorable how he had to stand on his toes to kiss me, even then I still had to lean down. He was so cute and I couldn’t get enough of him.  
I picked him up and set him on the counter, fitting between his legs as I broke our kiss to nibble at his neck.  
“Eren” Levi whined, sending shivers down my spine and making my cock jump.  
My mouth worked on his collar bone while my hands roamed under his shirt. My touch wasn’t soft, but I wasn’t rough either. I just needed to touch him.  
I tugged at his shirt and pulled it off, before throwing it behind me. A pair of soft hands grabbed my jaw and pulled me into Levi. Kissing me hard.  
The raven started attempting to unbutton my shirt, but his hands were shaking.  
“You’re wearing to much clothes” Levi complained against me lips.  
“So are you” I grabbed his wrists and forced his hands away from my half unbuttoned shirt and pulled him into my arms, lifting him up and walking towards the stairs.  
Levi moved and started kissing my neck and I nearly stumbled. My neck had always been my biggest weakness. I turned to putty whenever Levi would bite or lick me there. My ears were no better.  
Levi chuckled softly before nibbling on my skin and I couldn’t stop the moan he pulled. Levi hummed against my neck before going up and taking the lobe of my ear in his mouth and tugging on it.  
A chill flowed through my whole body and my knees buckled.  
I was at the top of the stairs, and I kept my arms securely around my lover.  
“You like that?” Levi whispered in my ear before he licked the cartilage.  
I moaned again, bending forward so Levi was laying on the floor. “Yes” I whined.  
Levi was shaking against me, and I knew my moans were driving him crazy. He loved teasing me just to get me to moan his name and get me to beg.  
Levi moaned quietly into my ear and I shivered. He then moved back down to my neck and bit, hard. I cried out and almost lost control of my body. It took everything I had to keep my arms stiff to keep me from collapsing. My limbs felt like jello and I just wanted to let go and let Levi do what he wanted to me.  
Levi started struggling beneath me and I moved to he could scramble away. Did I do something to make him uncomfortable? Did I scare him?  
I watched as Levi got to his feet and stumbled forward, his pants tenting with his arousal.  
“Which one is your bedroom?” He asked, eyes practically begging for me to tell him, and for my to follow him.  
I gained my composure before speaking. “The one at the end of the hall”  
Levi nodded before making his way down the hall. I kept my eyes on his ass as I forced myself up and followed him.  
He opened the door and I followed right behind him before I grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall, caging him in while I kissed him.  
Levi managed to get my shirt off before he started playing with my hair, tugging on the long strands of coffee brown locks.  
My hands left his hips to grab his ass, kneading the soft flesh. I then moved them to shoved them down his pants to grab them bare. Skin to skin.  
“I want to fuck you” I growled and Levi’s breath hitched. “I want to bend you over my bed, pull your hair, spank you”  
Levi nodded. “I want that too” at Levi’s agreement, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to my bed and shoved him down. I pulled Levi’s pants and underwear off before spreading his legs.  
He was so beautiful. Every inch of him perfect. Not a single flaw to be seen.  
I leaned down and kissed him before going to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. I then looked back at Levi.  
“Turn around”  
Levi obeyed. Shifting so his torso and hips were on the bed, but his feet on the ground. I grabbed one of his cheeks and played with it for a bit, loving the contrast in our skin tones.  
I then pulled my hand back and gave the cheek and soft slap, watching how it jiggled and how Levi moaned.  
“Hold your cheeks open for me baby” I asked, grabbing the lube. I drizzled some on my fingers has Levi reached behind him to spread open his ass for me. His blushed was covering his neck.  
“Eren?” Levi asked.  
“Yes love?” I kept my eyes trained on Levi hole.  
“Will it hurt?” His question made me stop. Levi was a virgin. He had never done any of these things before. This was our first time and I had been so rough with him. This wasn’t how I wanted our first time to go. I didn’t want to be so lost in lust I didn’t have control of myself. I wanted it to be sweet and gentle. I wanted it to be with me holding him and telling him much I loved him. Not this. Not bending him over like a bitch and spanking him. This wasn’t what I wanted.  
“I...I've heard it’s uncomfortable” Levi nodded. “Baby. Do you want to do this?”  
Levi didn’t answer immediately. “I don’t know”  
“We don’t have to. We can stop. That’s ok”  
“I don’t want to stop” Levi said without a beat. “I just don’t know if I want you to...fuck me”  
“We don’t have to do that. I can give you a blowjob.”  
Levi looked back at me, thinking, before his eyes moved down to my lubed fingers. He bit his lip before looking back at me. “I want those”  
I looked down at me hand. “Okay” I put some fresh lube on then before moving them back to Levi entrance. “Is this position okay?” Levi nodded his response and I slowly pushed my finger into him.  
He tended up around me and I had to wiggle it to get it in. “Baby. Loosen up. Relax” I rubbed my other hand on his lower back. He slowly started relaxing. Once he wasn’t so stiff. I used my free hand to grab his hips and slowly rock him to the bed. The movement was causing my finger to move slightly inside him, but it was mainly rubbing his cock into the mattress.  
Levi moaned, and he started moving his hips on his own. I watched him move back on my fingers for a minute or two before I pushed another one in.  
Levi still during the intrusion, but he started moving again after a second, his speed picked up. I start d moving my fingers with him, pushing against his walls and scissoring him.  
“Eren!” Levi’s whole body jerked, his back arching and legs trembling.  
“Found it” I grinned before working my fingers back into his prostate.  
“Eren! Fuck!” He cried out my name like a prayer, legs shaking as he tried to move with me but the pleasure was slowly becoming overwhelming and he was struggling to move. It was the sexist thing.  
I pushed in my third finger and this time he didn’t stop moving to adjusts. He was completely lost in pleasure.  
“Eren! I’m close!” He warned, voice dripping with embarrassment but I found that to be sexy.  
I pushed my fingers into his prostate once more before he let out a cry and he came against my bed sheets.  
“Fuck. You’re so sexy” I lick my lips before leaning down to kiss his back, dipping my tongue where the indent of his spine was.  
“Eren” Levi whined, back arching.  
“I love you so much”  
“I love you too” Levi whispered, slowly moving away so he could sit in a clean part of my bed. “You need to cum”  
“I’m fine”  
“No. I’ve never made you cum before”  
“Oh trust me. You’ve made me cum. A lot” Levi furrowed his brows. “Thinking about you brings me amazing orgasms.”  
Levi blushed, looking down at my neck before he fluttered his eyelashes at me. “Well imagine how good it would be if I actually made you cum”  
I shivered at the thought. “Only if you want to”  
“I do. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t”  
“Okay” I grinned before sitting down on the bed.  
“Lay down” Levi instructed and I did, let him hover over me. “I’ve never done this before, so I’m sorry if I’m bad”  
“I doubt you’ll be bad”  
Levi bit his lip before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the head of my cock.  
I gasped, not expecting that. I figured I would get a hang job, not oral. Levi smiled at me before sticking his tongue out and licking it. I groaned, watching him open his lips and take my cock into his mouth. I groaned, closing my eyes and focusing on how wet and soft it was in his mouth.  
His tongue swirled around my member and he would suck and moan around it every so often and it made my legs quiver. I threaded my fingers through his hair, not tugging but keeping a grip on him.  
I felt his cheeks hollow with a suck, his moan vibrating around my cock, I felt my hips buck and the head hit the back of his throat. I heard his gasp and felt his teeth scrap my member as he jumped back to cough.  
I yelped, my hands going to cover my aching manhood.  
“I’m so sorry” Levi cried. I had my eyes closed, but I knew he looked apologetic.  
“It’s okay. It was my fault. I thrusted into your mouth and tagged you. It’s my bad”  
“I still feel awful. I just bit your dick. I’m sure it hurt”  
I chuckled, opening my eyes to stare up at him. “You could kiss it better”  
Levi gave my a stunned look. “You really want me around your penis again?”  
“Yeah” I moved my hands away. “You didn’t bite that hard. I’m fine”  
Levi laughed before he went back down to kiss me there, giving extra love to the red ring around the middle of it.  
“Oh fuck. Levi” I moaned his name and I watched as he lifted his ass in the air. “Baby, you’re so good at this” Levi blinked open his eyes and looked up at me. We stared at each other while he sucked me off. He was so sexy. “You look so fucking gorgeous right now. So sexy” I praised and he closed his eyes briefly before he looked back at me. “I’m close baby” I warned him before I threw my head back, letting out a cry as I came. Levi didn’t let go until after the first spurt of semen hit his tongue, and then he pulled off of me.  
“Oh fuck” I sighed, chest heaving in heavy pants.  
“E-Eren” Levi mumbled and I forced my heavy eyelids open, only for those same orbs to widen comically at what I saw.  
Levi was covered in my cum. It was in his hair, forehead, his glasses were covered, and it was dripping off his lips and down his chin. “I-I wanted to swallow, but it surprised me, so I pulled off and...well…” he gestured to his face and I laughed.  
“You’re so cute” I sat up and pulled his glasses off. “And you look incredibly sexy covered in my cum”  
Levi blushed, looking away. “Just go get me a towel”  
“Yes sir” I chuckled before climbing out of bed and towards my bathroom, where I got a rag and got it wet before taking it to Levi. I had also washed his glasses while I was in there.  
Levi took the towel and wiped himself off before tossing it in my laundry hamper. I laid down and he cuddles into my side, his head on my chest and my fingers gently stroking his back.  
We laid in comfortable silence, sleep pulling at my eyelids.  
“I’m sorry” Levi mumbled.  
“What?” I asked, looking down at him.  
“I’m sorry” he repeated.  
“Why?”  
“For...everything” I went to ask him to elaborate, but he did without my promoting. “For showing up uninvited, for biting your dick, for constantly changing my mind”  
“I’m glad you came over, the dick was my fault and what do you mean by changing your mind?”  
“I said I wanted to have sex, and then changed my mind.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that. You shouldn’t apologize”  
“I just feel like I get your hopes up and then crush them”  
“That’s not how it is at all”  
“I just…” he stopped to think, fingers drawing random words into my chest. “I want you. Badly. Something about you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t”  
I paused, thinking. “Did you...just quote a song by Ariana Grande?”  
Levi tensed before he slowly nodded. “I didn’t think you would know that song”  
I laughed. “I’m glad I make you feel like a dangerous woman”  
“Shut up” Levi slapped my chest. “I’m serious”  
“God I love you” I kissed his head. “I don’t care about having sex with you. I want to, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want just that. I want to hold you close and have you next to me, weather we’re clothed or naked, I want you by my side”  
Levi grinned before leaning up and kissing me.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! I hope Hanji and Isabelle memeory gain met your expectations. 
> 
> Tumblr: MyloveofChocolate-ereri


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as Levi fiddled with his shirt, flattening out with his palms.

“Babe, calm down” I said. “You’re going to do great”

“What if they don’t like me?” Levi whispered, uncertainty in his voice. Today we were meeting with all my friends. Everyone wanted to meet Captain Levi when he was no longer Captain Levi. 

“They will like you. You’re amazing and funny and sweet, and my friends get along with everyone.” I reassured. “Beside, if something does go wrong, you will have Mikasa and Farlen there, and me” I had told Levi he could invite Mikasa, mainly because she wanted to meet everyone again and then Farlen was more for Levi’s sake then anything. 

“I don’t want anything to go wrong though” 

“It won’t. You’re overreacting” I walked over to him and squeezed him in a hug, rocking us back and forth as I kissed his head. “Now come on, we’ll be late if we don’t go now” 

Levi nodded when we pulled away and he followed me to my car, where we drove to an arcade. 

 

We walked in and I immediately saw my friends at the bowling area. I grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him over, giving him a reassuring squeeze as we went. Everyone was there, minus Farlen. Mikasa was there, talking with Sasha.

They were sitting around two tables, talking and laughing loudly. 

“Hey guys” I spoke loud enough to gain their attention. Seven pairs of eyes turned to me and immediately went to stare at Levi, who was shuffling awkwardly next to me. “This is my boyfriend Levi” I gestured to him. 

Levi’s pale face was flushed pink, and he waved softly. “H-hi”

Everyone looked shocked. The memories they had of Levi didn’t fit this person at all. I understood it was a big change but it was something I got used to quickly. 

I could tell Levi was starting to freak out the longer the quiet went on, with no one saying anything after his introduction. He looked at me with fear, he looked ready to cry. 

I about said something when all my friends burst into happy cheers of hellos and greetings. Krista, Sasha and Mikasa all went up to him and started talking to him, pulling him away from me and towards the crowd to talk to him. 

I watched as he nervously talked to them, obviously happy his sister was there.

“Well well well. Look at this suicidal bastard” I looked to my left where the annoying voice came from to see a smirking Jean. 

“I see you still have a horse face. 2000 years couldn’t get that out of your genes, huh?” I snarked back.

Jean glared at me before he snorted and punch my shoulder. “It’s good to see you again” 

“You too” I hit him back. “You actually managed to land Mikasa this time around”

“Yeah, I did” Jean laughed. “I nearly shit myself when I found out Captain Levi was her brother”

“Me too”

“Was even more surprise when she told me you two were dating” 

“We were dating in the past life”

“WHAT?!” Jean shouted before lowering his voice. “I knew you had the hots for him but didn’t think anything actually happened between you two”

“Well we had to keep it secret. For many reasons” 

“Understandable. At least you get a second chance, and don’t have to hide”

“Same with you and Mika” Jean smiled over at her, and I leaned into him. 

“She may not be my sister this time around, but if you hurt her, I will gut you like a pig” 

Jean cringed. “I would never hurt her. I love her”

“Good” I nodded and watched as Levi made his way over. “Hi baby” 

Levi blinked at the pet name before he grinned. “Hi. Hi Jean”

“Hey” Jean greeted.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Levi asked me. I pointed behind me where the bathrooms were. Levi thanked me before heading that way. 

“It still freaks me out when I see him being like that. I’m not used to it. Don’t know if I ever will be” Jean commented. 

“It didn’t take me to long. But then again, I knew Captain better than anyone else”

“Jean. Come here”

Connie called and Jean bid his goodbye to go over to them. 

“Eren” I turned around at the sound of Levi calling my name. He was walking towards me with a blonde guys next to him, they were holding hands. “Eren. This is Farlen. Farlen, this is Eren, my boyfriend.”

“Hi Eren. It’s nice to finally meet you” Farlen stuck his hand out, the one that want holding Levi’s hand. 

“You too” I smiled tightly. I was naturally jealous, but I didn’t want my first impression on Levi best friends be that I’m controlling. “Levi talked about you a lot”

Farlen grinned, looking at Levi. “All good things I hope”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Like I have anything bad to say about you” He tugged on his hand. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone else” he lead Farlen to the crowd, still holding his hand. As they talked to my friends, their hands remained clasped together. I seethed quietly, glaring at their hands and the back of unnaturally blonde hair. There’s no way that wasn’t bleached. 

“Eren, we’re starting a game” Ymir yelled. “You in?”

“Yeah” She punched my name into the computer. There were so many people we had to use two lanes for everyone to fit comfortably. 

I loved watching Levi bowl. He still had grace and precision. He moved like water, just flowed in perfect was and looked so elegant with everything he did. 

He got a strike almost every single time, and if not, he got a spare. No once did he leave a pin up. He of course won. I got second. Jean for first on the other lane and Farlen got second. We actually got the same score, Farlen and I. 

I was very salty about that. 

But I ignored it in favor of showering Levi in praises and kisses. He giggled and blushed, telling me to stop, even though I knew he loved it. 

“I never want to play with Levi again” Sasha grumbled. “It wasn’t even a close game” 

“I was just lucky” Levi said and I quicker cover his lips with my own. 

“No. You are talented and skilled” 

“I’m lucky” Levi corrected me but I kissed him to silence again. 

“I want a rematch” Connie pouted. Putting his name, Sasha, Ymir and Levi’s name in the computer. 

“Okay” 

We all say down and watched Levi kick their asses again. He didn’t do as good, he missed a few pins but I could tell he missed them on purpose. But he still won by a landslide.

“What the fuck is that bullshit?” Ymir cursed. 

“I'm sorry” Levi fiddled with his hands, looking worried. 

“Don’t be sorry. You won fair and square.” Krista smiled sweetly. “Ymir is just a sore loser”

Levi nodded and walked over to me, where I pulled him into a hug.

“That’s my talented baby” Levi blushed at my words. “You can’t say it was luck when it happened twice in a row”

Levi looked away. “Let’s go play other games.”

“Happily” I took him by the arm and bought us some coins. 

We then made our way over to the ski ball. I popped a coin into the machine and the latch released the balls. I picked up the white ball and handed it to Levi. 

Levi took it and stared at it before blinking up at me, innocent sparkling in his pretty eyes. “Show me”

“What?” 

“I don’t know how to do this”

I blinked at him. “You destroyed us at bowling. This isn’t that different”

Levi’s look went blank, staring at me like I was an idiot, a look I was used too, and tossed the ball at the holes, not taking his eyes off me. The ball didn’t even make it up the ramp before it came back to us and fell in the ground with a thud. 

“See. I need help. Show me” 

I bent down and picked the ball of the floor and handed it to him. “Well, for starters you need to look at the goals” 

Levi groaned. “I want you to wrap your arms around me you dingus” 

I blinked multiple times before I finally understood. “Oh!” I stepped behind Levi, wrapping my arms around him, my right hand cupping his right hand and used my arm to control his. I swung his arm and he let the ball go. We didn’t get a high score but I didn’t care, looking down at Levi, who was looking at me in return. The yellow lights looked so nice in his skin, his eyes glowing. I leaned down and kissed him. 

We continued playing. I “helped” Levi and we got a total of five tickets. We went around the arcade, playing games and earning tickets. We only had two coins left and I knew just the place. 

“Come on” I pulled Levi’s over to the Dance Dance Revolution game and started up the two. 

We picked our avatars and the song and we started dancing. Levi had beaten me at every game so far, but not this one. I refused to let him win. 

It started out as light and fun, but when I realized our score was tired, I picked it up a notch. I wasn’t losing. 

We were neck and neck, Levi catching on and danced harder. I was sweating by the end, but I had won by only a 100 points. 

“Yes!” I fist pumped the air when gold “winner” flashed on my screen, and a dark purple “loser” on Levi’s. 

“Good job baby” Levi grinned and kissed me, my victory high rising at my reward. 

“I’m so fucking pumped! All this adrenaline” My whole body was shaking and I needed at outlet. 

“We can go back to the bowling, or-“ I cut him off my kissing him, hard. My arms snakes around his waist and squeezed his ass. 

“Or we can go to my car and release these endorphins another way” I growled, pulling my lip between my teeth.

Levi blinked owlishly before he turned his gaze away, cheeks red hot. “I-I don’t know”

“Come on” I pulled him closer to me, my lips moving to his ear. “I want a reward for winning”

Levi was trembling and his breathing was picking up. 

“Levi?” The raven pulled away from me and we both looked over at Farlen. “I’ve been looking for you”

“Oh” Levi pushed me away. “Eren and I were just playing some games”

Farlen eyes me up and down before turning towards Levi. “Well, I just wanted to say goodbye. I need to head out” 

“Oh” Levi hopped off the machine and hugged Farlen. “Thank you for coming. I’m sorry we didn’t hang out that much, but we need to meet up soon”

“Yes we do” Farlen hugged Levi back before holding his hand out to me. “It was nice meeting you Eren”

“Likewise” I shock his hand and he left. 

I watched him go, previous lust forgotten. “How long have you known him?”

“Who, Farlen?” I nodded. “We sat on the same table in kindergarten. We hit it off from the beginning.”

“He’s important to you?”

“Very. He was there for me through a lot. He was there when I was bullied for having glasses, and because I was small. He always defended me.” Levi smiled at the memory. “We was there when I was questioning my sexuality. He was the first person I told. I was so scared he would hate me but he didn’t even blink twice at it. He helped me come out to my parents and our other friends. I think I would still be in the closet if it wasn’t for him”

“He’s like a brother to you” It wasn’t a question. I could tell that Levi and Farlen relationship was just like mine and Armin's. It was just friendship, brotherhood. Nothing romantic or sexual and all. The love was deep and real, but not romantically.

“Yes” Levi grinned. “We grew up together. I seek comfort in him. He’s a rock of mine. That’s why I was holding his hand when he first got here. I was nervous”

I blinked. “I hadn’t noticed”

“No?” Levi raised an eyebrow at me. “You weren’t seething in jealous?” I pressed my lips together. I didn’t know what to say, so I said nothing. Levi laughed before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the ticket booth. “Lets go get our prizes” 

I only had enough tickets to get a bouncy ball, a sucker, and a few laffy taffy. 

Levi got a hat with the arcades logo on it and some candy. 

We met up with the rest of the group and I realized we were short a few people. “Where are Ymir and Krista?” I asked.

Sasha was the one who answered. “Krista said she had a headache and so they went home” 

“Or” I frowned “I hope she gets better” I would text her tomorrow and ask how she was doing. The rest of the group met up and we did more bowling and bumper cars. 

Eventually we all separated. I kissed Levi goodbye, with a promise to see him in a few days and then we went our separate ways.

 

————

 

The next morning I open my eyes to the sound of my phone ringing.

I forced my eyes open as I grabbed the loud device from the nightstand and answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Eren” it was Krista. “Are you home?”

“Yes” I rubbed my eyes. Why was she calling me this early? I asked myself and looked at my clock to see it was 6 A.M. 

“Can I come over? I need to talk to you”

I sat up. “Yeah. Of course. What’s this about?” I asked, climbing out of bed and pulling on a robe. 

“Just let me in” and she hung up, a moment later the doorbell rang and Daisy started barking and ran to the door as I wrapped my robe around me and slipped my slippers on before following behind my dog. 

I opened the door and let Krista in from the cold morning. Daisy sniffed at her and wagged her tail when the blonde pet her head. 

Krista walked to the living room and sat on the couch and I followed her. 

“What’s up?” I asked her. 

She had her arms folded around her, her ice blue eyes moving about as she thought. “I remember everything” 

My eyes widened. Krista remember some things, enough to know that it was real. Basically everything that happened after she told everyone her true identity as Historia, the true queen of our land, was lost to her. She didn’t remember the execution, or anything since her father's death. 

“Seeing Levi triggered them” she explained. “I remember becoming queen and using my power to make a better place for people, doing everything I could to help my people” she started to explain. “I remember your death. I remember everyone’s death” her lip quivered and tears welled in her eyes. 

“Krista…” I put my hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that there was no rush for her to talk and that I was here for her.

“I didn’t know” she whispered, still crying. “Zackley has the letter inviting me to the execution arrive late. As soon as I read it, I got on my horse and ride to the courtyard.” She kept her eyes on the floor by her feet. “I walked in right has he shot Levi” her voice cracked and another round of sobs wracked her body. I wrap my arm around her and pulled her into me, letting her cry into my chest. 

After a minute, she cries died down and she continued. “I found out what happened. Most of the people there were loyal to me, not Zackley, they told me how everyone stood up for you, that they were willing to die for you. They told me how Zackley killed everyone just because they didn’t believe you deserved that fate” She sniffled. “I had Zackley and the few MP members that lied to me arrested and eventually hung for murder”

“It wasn’t murder. I was sentenced by the law to death. They didn’t break the law by hanging me.” I explained. 

“Not you. Everyone else. Even if they stood up for you, they did nothing wrong in the eyes of the law. They were innocent, and a lot of civilians got caught up in the crossfire. Three dozen people died that day”

Because of me. The guilt of being the reason all those people died for me came crashing down. They just wanted to speak their beliefs. They didn’t deserve to die. 

“I spent the rest of my life preaching about you and your greatness, as well as everyone else that lost their lives. I had a memorial built with every soldier and civilian name on it that had died in the war” She sighed. “It was a big memorial”

“What about Ymir? What happened with her?”

“She was my personal servant” she said. “People knew of our relationship, but they didn’t care, so long as I gave them an heir.” She closed her eyes as she rifled through her memories. “I was married to a noble man, and had three children with him. Two boys and a girl” she smiled sadly. “I didn’t love my husband, but I loved my children.” Her lip started quivering once again. “I’m so happy I found you all, and that I have a chance to be with Ymir again, but I miss my babies” she placed her hands in her belly, clenching the fabric of her shirts. “But I’ll never see them again. I can’t because I will never meet the man that gave them to me” 

“Krista..” 

“I will never see my children again. I feel like a part of me is missing. They are a part of me, and they’re gone forever” she sobbed, growing louder and louder.

“Krista. Listen to me” I cupped her face in my hands. “We are here now because we had an unfair life, we didn’t get to do the things we were supposed to. You didn’t get to have a proper life with Ymir, that’s why you both are here. If your kids were raised right and loved a long, happy life, then they have no need to love again”

Krista blinked. “Will I see them?”

“I...I don’t know” I answered honestly. “I don’t know anything about what happens after we die, I’m as oblivious as anyone else. Obviously there as to be some sort of afterlife, but I have no memory of it. Just dying, blackness and then being born again” 

Krista sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Do you think there's something after?”

“Yes. Not heaven or hell, but something” 

Krista nodded. “And my babies are there?”

“I would assume” I didn’t want to get her hopes up, I didn’t want to lie, but I was hopeful. Death wasn’t the end for us. There was something. How else would we be here, two thousand years later. Something had to have put us here again. 

“Thank you Eren. I needed to talk to you about this. I thought you should know what happened.”

“I appreciate you coming here and telling me. I was one of the last to die, so I’m glad to know Zackley for what was coming for him”

“Karma’s a bitch”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the weird ending. I had no idea how to end this chapter, so it just cuts off and I'm sorry.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri '  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on a date, and some smexy times insure

I pulled up to the curb in front of the bookstore Levi worked at. The small shop was decorated in wreaths and lights, put the Christmas spirit into the area. 

Levi and I had a date tonight, and I was picking him up. Even though he had another half hour before he got off. 

I climbed out of my car and walked up the small steps and into the store. The small bell above gave a quiet ding to announce I was there. 

The shop was homey, with rich woods and deep reds. There was a counter with a cash register to the left of the entrance, garland and ornaments decorated the counter. 

To the right was two chairs that faced the window. A fat orange tabby laid on one chair, sleeping. Levi told me that the owner had three cats that hung out around the store. The owner lived in an apartment above the shop. 

Bookcases lined up around the store. A few people were browsing. 

A plump, red haired lady came to the counter, smiling at me. “How can I help you?” She asked. 

“Hi, Yes, I’m looking for Levi Moore” 

Her kind smile quickly turned sly. “Oh. So  _ you’re  _ Eren” 

I chuckled. “That I am” 

“You’re just as handsome as he says you are” She teased. I felt my cheeks heat up, and joy bubble in my gut. Levi talked about me. The lady point behind the bookshelves. “Levi is working in the cafe today” 

“Thank you” I give her a wave before maneuvering around the shelves toward the back of the shop, where a small cafe was. A few tables were set up around the barista booth. A stencil was on the wall that said “Joy is a good book, and a good cup of coffee” 

I smiled. The rich scent of coffee filled my nostrils. A few people were sitting down, reading and drink their caffeinated beverages. 

At the counter was a girl, no older than 18, her hair was pink, and she had a septum piercing. She was leaning against the counter, scrolling through her phone as she lazily chewed on a piece of gum. 

I walked up to her and she glanced up at me, looking me up and down before she nodded in approval. “What can I get for ya?” She asked, putting on a smile. 

“A large vanilla chai latte please” I looked at the display shelf of sweets. “And a ginger cookie” She nodded and put it into the computer. She gave me the total and then asked for my name. 

“Eren” I told her and she wrote it on the togo cup. 

“That will be ready for you in a minute” She said, handing me a small bag with my cookie. 

“Thank you” I smiled at her, just as Levi walked out of the back room, carrying something as he started re-stocking the flavoring. 

“Levi, just in time” The girl wrapped her arm around Levi’s shoulder. “Can you make this for me. I really have to pee” 

Levi chuckled, taking the cup from her. He hadn’t looked over at me yet. “Sure Sara, go pee” Levi read the cup and started making the drink, while Sara ran off, yelling thank you. Levi quickly made my drink and walked over to the counter, where I was still standing, but his eyes were on the cup. “Aaron!” He called, looking up and meeting my gaze. “Eren?!” He blinked before he smiled. “Is this yours?” He asked and I nodded. “She spelled it wrong” 

“Everyone does”  I took the cup and looked down at the missed spelled name. Aaron. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. I took a sip of the drink before answering. 

“We have a date” 

“I know, but I still have” He looked at the clock. “20 minutes left”

“I can wait. I wanted to see you” Levi blushed softly. 

“What are we doing tonight?”

“Dinner. Nothing fancy this time. I do want to take you out to something fancy soon. I want to see you in a suit” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I won’t be much to look at. You on the other had, will be dashing” 

I smiled and another customer came to the counter and Levi smiled at him “How can I help you?” 

“Yeah, I need a large black coffee, and your number” He grinned flirtatiously. 

Levi blinked at him. “I’m sorry, that’s not on the menu”

“Make an exception”

“I can’t. I have a boyfriend”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him”

Levi sighed. “If you think that then you’re a lowlife. And if you’re so willing to cheat, why would I want to be with you?”

I grinned, enjoying Levi shut this guy down. “Come on, I didn’t mean it like that” The guy pouted, leaning closer to Levi. “Just give a guy a chance, I might surprise you”

“No” Levi crossed his arms. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing” 

“I don’t care” Levi turned to the register. “Just the coffee then?”

“And your number” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Not on option”

“Dude, take a hint” I finally said, earning a glare from the guy. 

“Fuck off, pretty boy”

“No, you need to fuck off. He said no, a lot. So fuck off”

“Alright hot shot, let’s see how well you do with flirting with this prick” The guy smirked, looking smug and I rolled my eyes before giving Levi a sultry look. 

“Hey baby, can I have a kiss?” I asked. Levi chuckled. 

“Of course  _ hot shot _ ” He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. 

The guys eyes were wide when I turned to him with a cocky grin. “Yeah, remember that boyfriend he was telling you about?” I asked. 

He blinked “You?”

“Me. So if you don’t stop flirting with my man, I’m going to beat the shit out of you”  

The man glared before walking away, muttering curses and threats under his breath. 

I turned towards Levi. “Does that happen a lot?”

Levi shrugged. “More than I would like to admit. Some are more respectful when you tell them you’re taken, others are like that” He gestured towards where the guy disappeared. 

“I like how you shut them down”

“Of course. I have you”

I smiled. “You won’t get in trouble for talking to a customer like that, will you?” 

“No, my manager lets us defend ourselves. We can’t just be rude, but it’s fine if it’s in self defense”

“I see” 

“I’m back” The pink haired girl came back. 

“Hey, Sara, do you think I could go early?” Levi turned to her. 

She looked at the clock. “I don’t know, we’re kinda slammed” She gestured to the empty store. “I don’t think I can do it without you” She grinned, elbowing him. “Go have fun with your boy” 

“I will” Levi laughed before turning to me. “I’m just going to put this in the back and clock out” He tells me and he takes off his apron and hat before going to the back room. 

“Wait” Sara looked at me. “Are you Eren? Like, Levi’s boyfriend, Eren?”

“Yes” I grinned. I liked being known for being Levi’s boyfriend. 

“Oh shit. Sorry I gave you the flirty looks before, I had no idea”

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again” 

“Never. I love Levi, he’s the greatest, I would never do that to him” 

“Do what?” Levi asked, running his fingers through his hair to tame the hat hair. 

“Steal your man” Sara explained. 

“Oh yes, please don’t do that” he smiled. “Ready to go?” 

“Yes. I’m starving” I watch him walk around the counter before taking his hand in mine and leading him away, saying goodbye to Sara. 

We pasted by the red haired lady and Levi said goodbye to her. She was the owner and his boss apparently. 

I opened the car door for him and he got in. “What are you in the mood for?” I asked him. 

He thought for a moment. “Chinese”

“We can do that” I pulled away from the curb and set route to a local Chinese place we both liked. 

It was snowing. 

“What are you doing for you birthday/Christmas?” I asked.

“My parents are having breakfast Christmas morning. Other then that, I was planning on spending time with you” 

“Well, the hospital my dad works at has a Christmas Eve party every year”

“And you want me to come?” 

“Yes, but it’s pretty high class, you have to wear a tux and all that” 

“Oh” Levi purses his lips. 

“It’s actually really fun. There’s games, drinks, food, music. It’s no college party but it’s not stiff”

“A place you wear a tux isn’t stiff?”

“I know, it’s weird, but the people are really nice, you’ll have fun”

“I don’t own a tux” Levi admitted.

“We can go get you one. Today after we eat”

“I can’t ask you to buy me a tux Eren”

“You don’t have to, I’m doing it anyway” I smirked as I pulled into the park lot of the Chinese restaurant.

“But aren’t they expensive?”

“Yeah, but I’m not poor. I have money coming out of my ass, I don’t know what to do with it, so I’m going to spoil you” I held my arm out and he linked his arm into mine. 

“You aren’t my sugar daddy” 

“No, but I still want to spoil you”  

Levi rolled his eyes and got us a table. We sat and talked about our day. I told him about the party and he was slowly getting more and more excited for it as I told him about past experience. 

We ate quickly and then went to a suit store. 

“Hi” the man smiled at us. “What can I do for you today?”

“He needs a tux” I pointed to Levi. 

“Of course” he smiles. “If you’ll follow me please” he lead us towards the back and took Levi’s measurements. “What is this tuxedo for?”

“A charity dinner” I supplied, watching Levi lift his arms up and let the man measure him.  

Once he took the required measurements, he gestured to the couch I had sat on. “You may sit while I go find somethings for you” he said to Levi.

“Thank you” Levi smiled before sitting next to me. “Are we getting it tailored?” He asked me. 

“No. I don’t think so. Not unless you want it”

“No. That’s far to expensive”

“Every man should have a tailored suit” I said. 

“Who are you?” Levi raised a teasing brow at me. “You wear worn out jeans and baggy t-shirts most of the time”

“And I own a tailored suit. It’s nice to have and to dress up from time to time.” I smiled. 

Levi opened his mouth to retaliate, but the tailor, Leon, had walked up, holding three clothing bags. 

“If you’ll go try these on” he gestured to the dressing room. 

Levi nodded, before standing up and following Leon to one of the rooms. 

I sat on the couch, looking around at the fancy decor of the place. Bright twinkling lights, white furniture. I people watched. A girl was getting fitted in a wedding dress. She was looking at herself on the mirror. She spun around before shaking her head, asking the clerk for something different. 

I was drawn away when Levi stepped onto the podium in front on me. He was in a black tux, but his tie was white. The pants were a little long and the suit jacket was obviously a little big, while the shirt underneath was too tight. 

He looked dashing, even though it wasn’t perfectly fitted to his unique body. 

“What do you think?” Levi asked, fiddling with the cuff links.

He looked so...masculine and sexy in the tux. It made my heart race. 

“You look amazing” I told the truth. “Though, I’m a bit biased. You could make a trash bag look good” 

Levi chuckled, rolling his eyes behind his thick black frames. “I’m serious” 

“So am I”

Levi stuck his tongue out at me before turning to Leon, who had been walking circles around Levi this whole time, looking him up and down. “What do you think?”

“He’s right, you look handsome, though we will need to make some adjustments-“ he tugged on the pant leg. “-if you’re going to get it” 

“Well, I still have one to try on”

“That you do” Leon smiled. “Let me know if you need help.” Levi nodded and walked back to the changing room, pulling the pants legs up so he wouldn’t step on them. 

I looked back over to the bride to be. She was in a different dress. This one was a strapless mermaid dress with ruffles at the bottom. It was pretty and she was obviously in love if the way she had her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. She nodded and the seamstress started marking places for adjustment.

I smiled a bit at the scene, glad the bride-to-be has found  _ the  _ dress. 

“What about this one?” Levi asked. 

I turn back to him and my heart stopped. He was in a navy blue, three piece suit. His jacket, vest, pants and tie were the exact same shade of dark blue, and it made his gorgeous eyes pop. 

Levi smiled at me reaction. I blinked, realizing that my mouth had literally dropped. He looked dashing. Handsome. Gorgeous. Perfect. 

He always did, but damn did that tux look damper. 

“I guess that’s a yes” Leon laughed. Already working on pinning certain areas to get it tailored. “Were we getting this tailored today?” 

“Yes” I answered, not taking my eyes off my boyfriend. 

“Wonderful” Leon finished pinning. “Alright, now go and change and be very careful of the pins. You don’t want to hurt yourself”

Levi nodded and left. I followed Leon to the register and he started explaining the process of tailoring. 

Levi came out a minute later in his street clothes and a clothes bag in his hands, that he handed to Leon. 

“Perfect. I will have this ready for you by Sunday” Leon beamed and told me the total. It was just under $700. Levi’s mouth dropped and I handed Leon my card. 

“Eren..” Levi whimpered, obviously not liking the price. “Let me help pay” 

“No” I said, turning towards his pitiful expression. “I make more than this a day. You don’t have to worry about it”

Levi pouted. “What happened to not getting it tailored?”

I shrugged. “It looked good on you. I wanted to see how good you looked with it hugging to every inch of you perfectly” I growled softly, caressing his ass through his jeans. 

Levi’s whole body stiffened, his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red. He was so cute.

_ “Eren”  _ Levi hissed, slapping my hand away. “Not here” 

I smirked and turned towards Leon, who was holding my card out to me, a small smile on his face.

“I’ll contact you when it’s ready”Leon said once my attention was on him. “Which is the best way to reach you?” He asked, giving me a slip of paper to fill out.  

We bid our goodbyes and walked out, hand in hand. Levi was pouting. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, tickling his sides. He yelped and slapped my arm. 

“I feel bad”

“Why?” 

“For you spending all that money on me”

I sighed, bringing my hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. “I told you that I like spoiling you. I make so much from my books, I have it coming out of my ass. And I have nothing to spend it on” I lifted his head so we would look eyes. “Until now” 

Levi smiled softly before he averted his gaze. “You aren’t my sugar daddy”

“No, but my money would just be collecting dust in my account. Let me use it” Levi let out a breath before he agreed. I smiled before resuming our walk to my car. “And you don’t owe me anything. Like you said, I’m not your sugar daddy, so I’m not expecting a blowjob as payment for the tux.” I paused to think. “You can make me dinner as a thank you. How about that?”

Levi nodded. “What do you want?”

“Chicken enchiladas” I stopped at the passenger side door and opened it for him. 

“I can do that” he said as he climbed into the car and I shut the door behind him.

I got in on my side and started the engine and pulled into the street. 

As I drove, I could tell something was bothering Levi; with the way he twitched his fingers and bit his lip. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. Levi turned to look at me, a small questioning sound in his throat. “You have something on your mind. Tell me”

Levi blushed. “O-oh” He looked away fiddling his thumbs. “I was just thinking about something you said”

“What?” I asked.

“A-about giving you a blowjob, as a thank you”

“I said you didn’t have to”

“But what if I want to?” Levi whispered, face bright red but he was looking at me. He saw how my eyes widened, my own flush taking over my cheeks at the sudden delectation. 

“I would love that.” I admitted. “Well be at your apartment in ten minutes and then we can- What are you-?” I watched Levi unbuckle his seat belt and lean over the center console and started undoing my pants. “What are you doing?” I cleared my throat and got those words out. Levi pulled my flaccid cock from my boxers and started rubbing, making it grow slowly in his hands. 

“Giving you blow job” Levi said simply, even though his face was pink. 

“Now?!” I was stunned. I was driving for god sake. This could be dangerous. We could get in a crash or someone could see. The thought turned me on more. The risk of this. The boldness of Levi as he leaned down and wrapped those perfect pink lips around my cock and giving it a quick suck. 

“Yes” Levi smirked at me, the crown of my dick hitting his cheek. “Eyes on the road” Levi scolded before turning down and taking me in his mouth.

I groaned, my head falling back against the seat. His mouth was warm and wet. His tongue was swirling around the head, and poking at the vein on the underside of my member. 

“Oh fuck” I moaned. Threading my fingers through his hair. “You’re getting so good at this Levi” I praised, and it was true. Levi was getting better and better each time he gave me head, though there’s only been a few times he’s done, we was improving. 

Levi hummed, taking a little more and he was breathing heavily through his nose. 

I forced myself to pay attention to the road and not kill us, but it was torture. I wanted to indulge in this feeling of being inside Levi, wanted to shut out the world and let it just be me and him. But I knew the sooner we got home, the sooner I could make my wants a reality. 

I pulled up to a red light and sighed in relief and frustration. I wanted him. So badly. He felt  _ fantastic  _ around my cock and I wanted more. I wanted to make him feel good too. 

I glanced over at the car next to me, and made awkward eye contact with the other guy. I threaded my fingers through Levi’s ravens locks and pushed him farther down. The guy had looked away, seeming clueless of what was happening, but just in case. 

“There’s a guy stopped next to us; I explained when Levi made a confused noise when I held his head down. “You need to stay  _ real low  _ if you don’t want him to see you”

Levi whined but he didn’t move, just shuffled around in his seat as his tongue worked circles around my cock. I held his head down until the light turned green and I drove off, the car next to me turning down another road and I released Levi’s hair.

“Good boy Levi, you kept hidden so well for me.” I whispered, massaging Levi’s scalp. 

Levi whined, before going back to his work on bobbing up and down. 

I felt delirious. My head was spinning, heart pounding, clothes to tight and to hot. I needed him. In every way. I needed to cum.

 

I sped into the parking lot of Levi’s apartment and parked shittily. I put the car in park before throwing my head back, moaning loudly and pushing Levi’s head further down. “Fuck! Levi! I-I’m close” Levi moaned in response and sucking heavily on the head, and that was it. My balls tightened, my legs shock and I whined, spurts of cum shooting into Levi’s mouth. 

Levi jerked, but stayed on me, taking all I had to offer. 

When I was done, Levi pulled off, cheeks puffed up with my semen, a little bit dribbling out from his puckered pink lips. 

I gulped at the sight, my spent cock twitching with interest.  “Oh hell” I sighed. Levi hadn’t mastered the art of swallowing yet, but he was working on it. Though I loved seeing my cum staining his pretty face. 

I grabbed an old McDonald’s cup from the cup holder and took the lid off. “Here. Spit it out into this” I held it up to Levi, who shook his head and swallowed with difficulty. I watched with amusement. 

After a second, Levi took the cup and spit out the rest he couldn’t get down. He wiped his mouth and looked away, blush on his cheeks. 

I smiled, reaching over and carding my fingers through his hair. “You’re getting so good at that. You’re definitely improving” I praised. Levi blinked at me through his lashes, a small smile growing. 

“I just need to practice more” 

“That you do” I smirked. I then leaned in and kissed him. He hummed happily against my lips and I reached down and pushed my palm between his legs. Levi gasped, but didn’t pull away. I nipped at his plump lips and kissed his cheek and then his jaw. 

“How about we go inside and I’ll return the favor?” 

Levi nodded and quickly pulled away and stumbled out of the car. 

I chuckled, following after an eager Levi. I felt pride and lust flowed through me at how excited Levi was to get my hands on him. 

Levi made his way up to his apartment with me right behind him. Levi quickly unlocked the door and went in, looking around his home to make sure we were alone. Ever since what happened with his parents, we made sure there was no one here before we did anything.

Levi quickly turned around and pulled me into him, kissing me heavily. 

I groaned and grabbed his hips, and kicked the door shut before picking him up and letting those perfect thighs wrap around my hips and I carried him to the bedroom. 

I dropped him on the bed before working on getting his pants off. I tugged them off his pale, soft legs and tossed them to the floor, following soon after was his boxers. 

“God, look at you” I sighed, staring at his half naked form. “So fucking beautiful”

Levi blushed, a small smile on his face before he pulled his shirt off. 

“Even better” I growled, leaning down to take a pink nub in my mouth, rolling my tongue over it at feeling it harden against my tongue. 

“E-Eren” 

I sucked once more before sitting up on my hands, gazing down at him as he blinked his pretty eyes open. “What do you want me to do?” I attempted to sound sexy, but the words tumbled out of my mouth. Levi blinked, taking longer to register what I said. From the lust clouding his head of my hurried question; I’m not sure. 

Levi groaned and he rolled onto his side, pulling open his bedside drawer and bringing out a bottle of lube….and a dildo. 

I blinked at the silicon penis. It looked so realistic...the veins, the head, even the balls. It was just dark blue. 

“I want you to use this on me” Levi explained. “I want to be as prepared to take your cock as much as possible before we have sex” He shook the toy, and it wobbles in his hands. “I tried to find one the same size as you” 

I took the dildo from him and held it in my palms. It wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t light. I wrapped my fingers around the case and stroked it a few times. “It’s not as thick as I am, but the length seems to be right” 

“Oh” Levi bit his lip. “I was more concerned about getting the fifth right. I’m really nervous about that”

I smiled and stroked his inner thigh reassuringly. “This is a good place to start” I pushed his legs apart. “Do you want me to use it?” Levi nodded without hesitation. “Okay” I reached hot the lube and poured the cold, clear liquid onto my fingers before tossing the bottle on the bed to be used again later. 

I rubbed my fingers together to warm the lubricant up. I moved my hand down and slowly pushed a finger inside.

Levi gasped, one hand gripping the pillow under his head, the other finding purchase in the sheets. “Eren” I continued to work my finger around, making circles around the right ring. “M-more” Levi whispered, badly audible. He was embarrassed to beg. How cute. 

I smirked and slowly pushed another finger inside him, feeling his walls stretch around me. “You okay?” I asked, feeling Levi tense. 

“Y-yeah. I-I’m fine” He breathed in deeply before willing his body to relax. “I’m okay. You can move them” 

But before I did that, I leaned my elbow down near his head and kissed him, my free hand carding through his hair. 

Levi moaned softly against my lips, his hands grabbing at my shoulders as I started scissors my fingers to stretch him open. 

“Oh” Levi gasped, his head falling back against the pillow and his back arching slightly when I brushed his prostate “Eren” 

“Yes love?” I smirked, pressing my fingers into his g-spot. Levi whined, eyes closing and hands gripping tight on my upper arms. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?” I asked rhetorically. 

“Fuck, y-yes!” Levi answered me anyway, his pretty face shining pink. His legs were twitching next to me, his fingers trembling and lip quivering with each push of my fingers. “Please, give me more” Levi begged, no longer embarrassed with the lust taking over. 

“Anything you want baby” I whispered, pushing my third finger in while I kissed his neck, sucking on his pale skin, turning it red.

Levi whined, his trembling legs wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him, my bulge pressing against my own hand and forcing my fingers deeper. 

“Aahh!” Levi gasped, his nails  _ digging  _ into my skin. 

I smirked against his hot neck, continuing to cover him in hickies. 

I continued my menstruations, cock growing harder every time Levi moaned and whispered my name.  _ Fuck  _ he made the sexiest sounds. 

“E-Er-Eren” he whined. His right hand let go of my arm and started impatiently patting the bed. He groaned in frustration before he found what he was looking for and pushed the dildo into my chest, effectively pushing be away from him. 

I took the toy in my hand and looked at him. “You want this now?” I asked, loving how Levi flushed. 

“P-please” 

I extracted my fingers and watched out Levi’s hole stayed stretched. Levi whined at the loss but he quickly became quiet when I poured the lube over the dark blue silicone. 

I stroked the shaft to make sure it was all covered, and the lube shined in the light. 

As I was covering it, I noticed that there was a suction cup at the base, and the thought of Levi fucking himself with this made my already aching cock, painful. 

“Why are you growling?” Levi asked, oh so innocently. 

I blinked, realizing that I was, indeed, growling. I cleared my throat and looked at him. And  _ fuck.  _ His glasses were barely on his nose, his face red and glistening with sweat. His neck was also flushed, and covered in my possessive marks. His chest was heaving up and down in steady, but deep breaths, his rosy pink nipples hard and just  _ begging  _ to be sucked.

“You’re so sexy” I whispered. I grabbed on of his legs and pushed it towards his chest, the lube on my fingers rubbing onto his creamy thigh. “Hold” I commanded, and Levi took it without question, also bringing the other one up as well, holding his legs open for my viewing pleasure. 

His entrance was a deep pink, still gaping slightly and twitching in anticipation. I groaned, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss to his pucker. 

Levi sighed blissfully, and I was satisfied with that. I pulled away and situated myself between his thick legs and bent down to kiss him, my free arm wrapping around him. 

He sighed happily, opening his petal pink lips for me and rubbing his tongue against mine. He then gently licked the top of my mouth and a shiver ran through me. 

I broke our kiss, gazing down at him with a look of want and love. “Levi” I threaded my fingers into his hair, tugging his bangs away from his face, never mind the leftover lube on my digits. 

Levi smiled at me, a look of pure adoration on his face as we stared into each other’s eyes.

His soft, yet cold hands were rubbing my face and twirling locks of my long hair between his fingers, a soft smile on his face.

I watched as his eyes widened, and his mouth drop. I pushed the dildo in deeper, never breaking eye contact as I slowly pushed the toy into him. 

His eyebrows pulled together, his lip trembled, a choked cry coming from him as I bottomed out. 

He kept his eyes open and wide, and I could  _ see  _ the pleasure he was feeling. 

I smirked, my own lids lowered seductively. “Does that feel good? Being full?” I asked. My voice was deep and husky, I hardly recognized it. 

I  _ felt  _ Levi tremble against me, his pretty lips moving as if he was trying to find words but couldn’t. 

“Nnn” Was all this beauty beneath me could say, and I smirked more.

“You like it” I stated. I gripped the suction cup part and pulled it out, slowly. Levi’s gorgeous silver eyes widened more and he cried out, never taking his eyes off mine. 

When only the head was left in, I started pushing it in. Levi moaned, his eyes fluttering shut but he quickly opened them again, immediately finding my gaze. 

I started thrusting the dildo, slowly, and Levi’s thin, shaking fingers threaded through my hair and  _ tugged. _

I growled, quickly taking his perfect lips in my own and ravishing him. I kissed him, long, hard, and messily. I could feel out saliva on my chin and cheeks, but I didn’t give a fuck. 

I pressed my face into his neck, kissing and sucking every inch I could get to, biting his ear, nipping his jaw, licking his neck and collar bone. 

It was so hot in here. Why didn’t I take my clothes off before? 

I could feel Levi pawing at my back, grabbing onto my shirt for purchase, and I desperately wanted his nails digging into my back. 

Levi neck was craned to the side so I could easily lick and suck on the left side of his neck. 

My shirt was sticking to my skin and I wanted to take it off, but one hand was busy fucking Levi, the other was holding myself up. I groaned into Levi’s jaw. 

“Levi” My voice was so rough. “Shirt” I couldn’t speak more than that. Levi understood and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I sat up for a second to tug it off, leaving the dildo inside Levi for a second as I tossed the article away. I also quickly pulled my pants down before going back to pleasuring Levi. 

I grabbed the base of the dildo and continued my pace, which was quite fast and hard, but with the way Levi’s back was arching and loud moans echoing off the walls, he was enjoying it. 

Levi put his head straight from where it was tilted back and desperately reached for me. He grabbed onto my shoulders and tugged my into him. 

“Y-you’re so sex-y” He whined into my shoulder, nails finding purchase in my back. 

“Have you seen yourself?” I gasped out, feeling Levi bite my shoulder. 

My hair was sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck, it was so hot in the room, but I couldn’t care less. 

I realized in the back of my mind that I was thrusting against the dildo, my hand was still controlling the toy, but I was moving my hips in time with it, pretending I was fucking Levi, and not some piece of rubber. 

“Aaahhh!! Eren!! I-I’m so close! I’m going to cum!!” 

Levi’s nails raked down my back and took purchase on my lats, his legs quacking around my hips and the sweetest noise, a small, sexy squeak feel from his lips as he came, hot cum squirting onto our torsos, and I slowed the pace down until I had stopped. 

We were both panting, my legs were shaking and has my mind cleared, I realized that there was something hot and sticky in my boxers. 

Did I just cream my pants? 

“Eren” Levi whispered. 

I blinked, gently pulling the toy out and rolling onto my side. 

We laid there, panting and sweating, just coming down from our highs. 

“That….was amazing” Levi gasped, and all I could do was nod. “It felt so  _ good _ ” I nodded again, my eyelids falling shut. 

I sensed Levi look over at me. “I can’t wait to know what your dick feels like.” 

My eyes popped open. “Levi, you can’t just say things like that!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’ll make me hard again! I already came twice today, I don’t think my poor balls can take it anymore”

“Twice?” Levi looked down and saw the obvious jizz stain on my boxers. “Oh fuck” He smirked. “How did you cum? I didn’t even touch you”

“Seeing you in pleasure is the sexiest thing in this world. You were in a lot of pleasure, and so was I” 

“That’s so hot” Levi whined, scooting over to kiss me. “We should go clean up” 

“I don’t want to” I pouted. My legs felt like jelly. 

“We’re covered in cum and sweat. We need to shower” 

As much as I didn’t want to, I knew he was right. So with a heavy sigh, I followed him to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I worked hard on the smut, so hopefully it was as hot and steamy as I was planning.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Give me feedback, and I'll update quicker.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


End file.
